It Was Only a Text
by RaNdOmLeTtErShErE
Summary: Bree is bored and decides to text her "Phone neighbor". Little did she know it would change her life forever. *written in first person POV*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this story is what popped into my head as I was talking to a friend of mine who had the idea to do this same thing. Her attempt was unsuccessful, and I do not recommend texting random strangers. could _obviously_ be dangerous. That being said, this helped when I had a bit of writers block. Don't blame me my brain is all kinds of fucked up. Enjoy? Maybe? let me know...**

* * *

_~Everyone gets into a dull routine_  
_If they don't get a chance to change the scene_  
_I could not be wearier_  
_Life could not be drearier_  
_If I lived in Siberia_  
_I'll tell ya what I mean~_

_~Eartha Kitt~_

* * *

Have you ever done something so crazy, so stupid, that it changed your life? No, not just your life but the entire way you see the world? Well, I have done just that, it was a roller coaster ride from start to finish. I ignored the red flags and barreled straight into the mess that is now my life. Looking back, I can't pinpoint the exact moment I messed up so badly, or maybe I can. Either way, I do know that I was completely lost in the chaotic life I am now a part of.

My name is Bree and if I had to try to pick the moment that everything changed, I think it would be when I was bored. I was so bored I was playing on my phone to stay awake. It was my one day off of work that week and I didn't want to mess up my sleep schedule. I like my job, the hours were strange, but pretty flexible, usually. I was young when I started working as a waitress in a hole in the wall bar.

Normally, I only worked four days a week and had three to myself. This particular week I had to cover a co-workers shift who was out with a stomach bug. I was exhausted, to say the least, but can't complain about the extra cash. The job was a good one. I made decent money, especially since I didn't have to take my clothes off. Worst I had to deal with was a drunken idiot trying to grope me. The uniform isn't the best, but it was better than the dancers. Yeah, they get paid better, but that wasn't for me. I made enough money to have a nicer apartment on the outskirts of The Narrows. I was comfortable living alone, able to pay my bills with no issues.

The only night I had off, I found myself awake and bored at 10:00 PM. There was nothing on TV and the few friends I had were out at the night clubs. They had invited me along, as usual, but I spend most of my days in a loud bar, I really didn't want to spend my one day off this week feeling like I was at work.

I was lying on my bed, using my neighbors Wi-Fi, _thank you 4E_, to surf the web on my phone. I had just finished watching a small video about a new challenge going around. The people were recording themselves texting their "Phone Neighbor". The thought of this had caught my attention. I was trying to get up the nerve to actually do it.

I wasn't planning on recording anything. I just wanted to try. Maybe learn something new about anything really. My life had gotten stagnant. This could be fun, or dangerous, a voice in the back of my head told me. I pushed the negative thoughts aside. I'm not stupid, I would just chat with whoever was my 'neighbor' and that's it. They may not even talk back to me.

I decided to go for it, I opened a new text dialog and dialed my number, up to the last digit. I frowned, should I go up or down a number? I grabbed a coin out of my change tray on the nightstand. Heads, up a number, and tails down a number. I tossed the coin in the air. It fell onto my mattress. Heads.

"Here we go." I say out loud to no one.

I pressed '7'. I had no idea what to say, but decided to just keep it simple.

'Hi'

I set the phone down, deciding to go grab a bite from the kitchen while I waited. If I hadn't heard anything back in half an hour I would try the other direction. I was halfway to the kitchen when I heard my phone chime. I hurried back to the room and grabbed the phone.

_'Hi'_

I was a nervous wreck now, what should I say? I really hadn't really expected anyone to answer.

"Want to chat?" I wanted to slap myself. I rubbed my face in my hands, why am I so lame? I could feel myself blushing.

_'Sure. How did you get my number?'_

I perk up at that message. "I am your phone neighbor." I write back.

_'Phone neighbor?'_

"Yea, our phone numbers are the same except the last digit." It sounded so ridiculously lame to me now.

'_Ah. I see, that's….interesting.'_

That made me smile, I hope that this person wasn't just humoring me.

'I was bored, this seemed like fun.'

'_Bored?'_

'Yep, very bored.' I smiled. I was happy that they were actually talking to me. I waited for a reply, the more time that passed, my enthusiasm wavered.

'_So, what's your name?' _

I started to type in my name, and paused. Should I actually tell them my name? I shrugged and decided to just do it. What harm could it do?

'Bree, yours?'

'_Bree? Cute, I'm Jack.'_

"Jack? Well Jack, It's nice to meet you" I couldn't believe he was talking to me.

'_You still bored?' _His question caught me off guard.

'Yea kind of.'

"_Why don't you do something? __Are you 12 and stuck at home?'_

'No, I am 22, I'm just bored.'

I wanted to be insulted that he would think I was 12. But when I actually thought about it. It was the kind of thing a 12 year old would do.

'_You want to know what I do when I get bored?'_

I reread the text, frowning, was this where the guy turns into a pervert? I was reluctant to answer.

'What?' I waited, scared what he was going to say.

'_Whatever I want.' _

I laughed out loud, mostly in relief. It was a good answer.

'Ha Ha.'

'_Thanks for the laughter, but I am serious.' _

'You can't just do whatever you want. Or can you?' I really liked the sound of that.

'_I can, I make my own rules.'_

'Interesting'

'_Well, Bree, I got some business I have to deal with. __Feel free to text me next time you are bored.'_

I was a bit sad that he had to go, I was starting to enjoy our conversation.

'I will. Goodnight J.' I laid there, bored again. I played the conversation over in my head. It had turned out better than I thought it would have. I thought about dialing the number for my other neighbor but decided against it. I doubted I would be lucky enough to find another nice person who would talk at midnight on a Sunday. The thought of being completely free to do whatever I wanted was intoxicating.

I must have fallen asleep at some point. My phone chiming woke me up, I felt disoriented. I rubbed my eyes, clearing the sleep from them. Remembering the chime that woke me, I looked at the phone. It was 3:36 in the morning.

'_Business done, you up?' _

'I am now' I texted back.

'_Did I wake you up princess?'_

'Ha, I'm no princess.'

'_Talk to me, I can't sleep?' _I smiled, he wanted to talk to me.

'Ok, let's see, what's your favorite color?' I wanted to slap herself at the lame question.

'_Red, you?'_

'Yellow, it makes me feel happy. Your turn'

A minute passed before he messaged back.

'_Is this your first time texting a complete stranger? __Or do you do reckless things often?'_

The question caught me off guard. Yea it was the first time doing _this_. But was this reckless? Do I do things like this often? I must have zoned out. My phone chimed again.

'_Have I lost ya?'_

'Sorry, your question just had me thinking. Yea this is a first. But I may be prone to doing dumb things.'

'_Nothing wrong with that.'_

'Gee thanks, my parents believe different.'

'_You live with them?'_

'No, not for a long time.' That was not a story I wanted to get into.

'_Yea, me neither'_

I laughed again.

'_I am going to try to get some sleep. Thanks for talking to me, again.' _

'Anytime.' I put my phone down next to me and closed my eyes. I was back asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**A/N: well? I know its a slow chapter, (also the smallest I've typed up so far for this story but its an introduction...)but its gonna get weird quick...I have about 9 chapters typed and ready to edit. I will stick to one post a week. feel free to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and favorites. I felt so moved I decided to post another chapter this week.**

* * *

_~So what's to fear _

_when everything _

_is crystal clear?_

_You realize_

_ that you should do the things you want to do~_

_~Adema~_

* * *

My alarm blared, waking me up at 1:00 PM. I sit up, feeling my spine pop. I moved to the restroom to get ready for the day. Bladder empty, and teeth brushed, I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I'd fix my hair later, for work.

I moved into the small kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. Plopping down onto my hole-covered couch, I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. I watched the news and ate. It felt like it was the same every day. The city seemed to be going to hell. There was a guy, who used to be a doctor, going around and gassing people. He called himself the Scarecrow, and wore a burlap mask. I shivered at the thought of running into him.

Overnight, a Jewelry store had been robbed. They found a Joker card. They flashed a grainy photo of the man and his painted face. He had a gang of men who wore clown masks. What was this city coming to?

I finished my cereal and I turned off the TV, making my way into the shower. Ah, the start of a new day.

By 7, I was at work and miserable. It was Monday, one of the slowest days. I had one occupied table in my section. There was a one guy, the few other men in the bar were around the small stage. I walked up to the lone man.

"You need anything?"

"No, sweetheart, I think I'm done."

"Sure thing." I cleared the table and empty bottles.

"Here this is for you." I watched as he took a twenty dollar bill and tucked it into my cleavage.

I was instantly pissed, but kept a smile on my face.

"Thanks." I turned and moved back to the bar.

I watched the man get up and leave, my section was now empty. I reached behind the bar and grabbed my phone, looking at the time. It was not even nine o' clock yet. This was going to be a long night.

"Brianna." I jumped at the sound of my name.

I looked over to Kyle, my boss. He waved me over to him.

"What's up?"

"Club's dead. You can take off if you want."

I didn't have to be told twice. I hurried up and closed out my section and put my things away. I was out and on my way home in just a few minutes.

I found the sounds of the city soothing. The traffic had turned into a white noise I don't think I could live without anymore. It was just starting to get dark. I hurried to the Chinese place to grab some take out.

I finally made it back to my place and kicked off my shoes. I decided to change out of my work clothes later. I just sat on my couch with my quick meal.

I was halfway through the sweet and sour chicken when my phone chimed. My stomach fluttered almost making me feel nauseous.

'_You busy?' _

I couldn't believe he had texted me first. 'Eating takeout'

'_Yummy'_

'You bored now?' I smiled waiting for his reply

'_Wasting time before work and was thinking of you'_

I felt my face heat at that. He was thinking of me.

'I got off work early. The bar was dead'

'_You work at a bar?'_

'Yep'

'_That's funny, I own a bar.'_

'Really?'

'_Yea, it's in a bad part of Gotham, not safe for little girls.'_

'I am NOT a little girl.'

I was actually frowning at that statement. I didn't know why him calling me a little girl hurt so much.

'_Woah princess, I didn't mean it like that. Don't be mad'_

'I'm not' A bit insulted, but not mad. I thought to myself.

'_Good, it was a joke. Kind of.'_

I liked that he didn't want me to be mad at him. It made me feel a bit better.

'So you own a bar? Is that your job?'

'_One of them.'_

'Oh, so you are a _'Jack'_ of all trades.' I cringed inwardly at the lame joke.

'_Ha ha, that was not funny.'_

'Don't be upset it was a joke. Just wanted to make you smile.'

'_Hate to admit it, but I did smile.'_

'Yay!'

'_I gotta go. Text you later?'_

'Sure.'

I put my phone down. I couldn't get the smile to leave my face. I felt stupid, but it didn't take the smile away. I got up and put the leftover food in the fridge. I wanted to relax and take it easy. I decided to run a hot bath. I sank myself down into the water. I couldn't stop the good feeling pulsing through me. I soaked until my fingertips had started to prune. With a sigh, I pulled the stopper and let the water drain. I stood and wrapper myself in a towel.

I moved into my room and laid across my bed in the cool air. It felt refreshing on my still hot skin. I only realized I had dozed off when I woke up shivering. I was still wrapped in just the towel. I stood up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I must have been tired.

I slipped on some pajamas and grabbed my phone. I felt slightly upset, I had slept through a message from Jack.

'_Got to go out of town on business. _

_Not sure when I will get to text again. _

_Don't miss me too bad.'_

The good feeling I had all evening was leaving me. He would be unable to text me for an entire week? I texted him back.

'You wish.' I sent it, not expecting him to text back.

'_Maybe, got to go.'_

I laughed lightly. I would miss talking to him. I laid back down pulling my blanket up over me. The next few days went by fast, something I was very thankful for. The bar picked up business as the week progressed. By Thursday, my last day I was scheduled this week, I was exhausted.

I watched some TV before work, killing time. I was only half listening when they started talking about more about current crime.

"_Gotham Police have put out a city wide alert. After Joker's most recent attack, they are warning people to stay off of the streets."_

I scoffed as I turned the TV off. That 'warning' only applied to the people who could afford to not go to work. Not me. I have to work for a living. I put the plate I was using in the sink and started to get ready to go to work. The warning didn't detour the bar goers. I was dead on my feet by the time I got home.

I had fallen asleep almost instantly, and woke up after only a few hours of sleep. It was a bright Friday morning. I got into the shower and washed away the smell of smoke and alcohol from my skin. I got out and dressed in comfy clothes.

I grabbed my phone from the charger and moved to the couch. I looked at my phone and almost squealed. Jack had texted me.

'_Did you miss me?'_

Yes, absolutely! My brain screamed at me 'Nope.' is what I actually sent him. I didn't like that he was leaving for days at a time. It took only a few minutes for him to text back. I was surprised he was awake.

'_Liar, liar, pants on fire.'_

'Fine, maybe a bit.'

'_Good, absence makes the heart grow fonder.'_

'Well, does that mean you missed me too?' my stomach seemed to flip waiting for him to reply.

'_Absolutely princess!'_

God, I really had missed talking to him. I am such a loser. I didn't even know him really.

'Are you back in town?'

'_Kind of.'_

'Kind of? How does that work?'

'_I might be on the move again. Busy, busy, busy.'_

'Oh' I frowned. He was probably some low life drug dealer. I shouldn't be talking to him. My mind was screaming at me.

"_I had to at least say hi. I didn't want you to text your other neighbor and forget about me.'_

'The thought hadn't crossed my mind' my chest tightened.

"_Good, I won't lie, I am a very jealous man.'_

The sentence scared me, and thrilled me. I am such a weirdo.

_'How was your week?'_

'Good, busy. I was afraid The Joker's threat to the city would kill business. But it didn't. It might have made it busier.'

'_Does that scare you?'_

'What?'

'_Joker's threat.'_

'No the world keeps turning.'

'_You aren't scared at all?'_

'Don't get me wrong, if I was threatened directly maybe. A big broad citywide threat, nah.'

'_Good to know.'_

'Does it scare you?'

'_Nope'_

'Not at all?'

'_No.'_

'If it ever gets scary, are you going to save me?'

'_Absolutely, you're fun.'_

I was blushing now. He must be crazy. I am fun? Please, I was the lamest of my group of friends.

'If you say so.'

'_I do'_

'You don't even know me, I could be some Psycho escapee from Arkham. I did text a random stranger.'

'_I highly doubt that.'_

'Why?'

'_I know a few people from Arkham.'_

'You do?'

'_Yep.'_

'Neat.'

'_Neat? You are funny.'_

I wasn't sure how to reply to that. He saved me the trouble.

_'How come you aren't out with friends? Don't you have friends?'_

'Yes I have friends, they like to go out to clubs, and I work at a bar. I don't want to go out to one too.'

'_Makes sense. Do you like your friends?'_

'Honestly? No, but I have known them since I was a kid.'

'_Loyalty is a good thing.'_

'Maybe, or I'm just stupid. They are all in college, they don't have to work.'

'_Ah, that sounds a bit like resentment.'_

I wanted to be insulted by that statement, but it was truer than I wanted it to be.

'Maybe, I just know that everything I have I earned. They were handed what they have.'

'_I get it.'_

'You do?'

'_Yea, I started with nothing __and now I have whatever I want.'_

'That's what I want. Freedom.'

'_Oh princess, stick with me. I can get you there.'_

'Are you making fun of me?'

'_Never. I like you. You have great potential. You could own the city if you wanted to.'_

That sounded a bit ominous. I didn't want the city, just freedom and was interested to hear him out.

'Nah that seems like too much responsibility. I just want freedom to do what I want.'

'_Preaching to the choir, princess. __I do what I want when I want.'_

'That sounds nice, but bills keep me working.'

'_Just think about it'_

'You're serious?'

'_Hardly ever. But right now yeah, I can help you, when you're ready'_

'Ready? For what?'

'_True freedom.'_

I set my phone down. What was he talking about? True freedom? There was a way he could help me? my phone chimed again.

'_Did I scare you?'_

'No, I was just thinking about what you said'

'_Don't think too hard, you have to trust your gut.'_

'My gut huh?'

'_It's saved me from a lot of trouble.'_

'What's the first step?'

'_Whoa, you gotta mean it. You can't start the process, then stop.'_

The thought of being free was exciting. I wanted to do this. I was more than ready to be free.

'I'm ready'

'_I don't know, it's not all fun and games. Some steps are hard. It will test you.'_

'You aren't going to tell me to jump off a bridge are you, or to drink the Kool-Aid?'

'_There is that sense of humor I like so much. But no, I'm not some hippie living on a compound.'_

'Ok well, free me. Please?'

'_Oh you ask so pretty.'_

I blushed, feeling stupid, but thankful he couldn't see me.

'_Step one. Do what you want'_

I waited for more. No other messages came. Do what you want?

'That's it?'

'_Yep, that's step one. You have to be impulsive. If you want something, take it. If you feel the urge to do something. Do it. If you don't want to do something, don't'_

'Really?'

'_Simple as that. Do what you want, tell yourself yes.'_

'Ok, I will'

'_That's my girl.'_

I blushed again, this was ridiculous.

'_Text me in 24 hours, tell me what you did for you.'_

'Ok, yes to me, I can do it'

'_Gotta go princess, don't forget text me. I may not respond, but I'll get it when I can.'_

I put the phone down. Tell myself yes. Do what I wanted to do. Take what I want. Sounds easy enough. I would make Jack proud.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: lets see how Bree handles the first step...**

* * *

_~It's never too late to live your life,_

_The time is now, it's do or die_

_It's never too late to live your life,_

_The time is now, it's yours and mine~_

_~Papa Roach~_

* * *

It was my night off, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I knew I wanted to get out of the house, and ultimately decided to go see a movie. I got dressed and grabbed some of my emergency money to take with me. I hadn't seen a movie in a long time. I seriously doubted this was what Jack had been talking about, but its what I wanted to do.

I caught a cab and headed up to the theater, after tipping the cabbie and I moved to the building. With all the options, I decided to pick a scary movie about the creepy clown. With my ticket in hand, I made my way to get popcorn and soda.

Two hours later, I was scared half to death and my bladder was ready to burst. I hurried into the restroom. Once that was out of the way, I threw out my trash and decided to walk over to the strip mall. I moved shop to shop, looking but not seeing anything I couldn't live without.

I found a make-up store, deciding to walk in and looked around. I picked through the lipsticks and found one I really liked. I looked at the price and cringed. There was no way I could afford thirty eight dollar lipstick. But I wanted it. Jack's words echoed in my head. He would probably laugh that I chose to steal make up. I palmed the tube of lipstick.

I continued to looked around and found a few more things I liked. I felt scared and alive. My heart was beating so fast, I thought I might pass out, I was ready to go. I hurried out of the door, hoping no one had seen me. I had made it maybe 10 feet from the door when it was pushed open.

"Wait ma'am you have to pay for those."

I ran. I ran like I had never run before. After four blocks, I slowed down, holding my side as the pain stabbed through me. I looked to see if anyone was following me. The pain in my side seemed to grow, I definitely needed to stop running before I threw up all that popcorn and soda.

I couldn't believe I had just stolen about 200 dollars' worth of make-up. I headed to my apartment. Walking slowly, letting the pain in my side finally stop. I made it back and put my stolen goods out on the table. I had new eyeliner, concealer, a peach colored eyeshadow and the damned red lipstick.

I looked at the color. I was so stupid, it was a bright red, but I had wanted it. I had taken the first step and took what I wanted. It was petty but it was a start. I actually liked the first step. I felt my belly flutter, I wanted to text him now but he told me to wait 24 hours.

But maybe that was a test too. If I wanted to text him before the 24 hours, I could. I was going to say yes to myself. I grabbed the phone before I could change my mind.

'I know you said 24 hours but I wanted to text you now. So, I did it. It's small and stupid, but I wanted this makeup and it was expensive. So I took it. I took it and ran four blocks to get away. I watched a scary move and ate buttery popcorn and had a lot of soda.'

I didn't expect a text back, figuring he would be too busy, but get a laugh at my super risqué first step. I moved to my room and stretched across the bed. I dozed off dreaming about the scary clown from the movie. I woke in a cold seat. I got up feeling thirsty and went into the kitchen to get some water.

I finished two full glasses and the splashed a bit on my face. After I dried my face I felt much better. I moved back to my room, grabbing my phone to check the time. I had a missed message from Jack.

'_Good girl. It's a start'_

I beamed at the words. I am a moron, I had only been talking to this man for a short time and he had me out here stealing. I was infatuated and hated the fact. I let out a frustrated squeal and buried my face into the pillow. What was wrong with me?

My phone chimed and I jumped to get it. I frowned, it was my boss. Kyle wanted me to come in and cover a shift. It was bullshit, I hated working on my day off. I was about to text him back that I would when my phone chimed again.

'_Well, you up?' _It was Jack

I frowned. I wanted to talk to him, not have to go to work. Then it clicked. I texted Kyle back.

'Sorry Kyle, I can't, in fact I quit.'

I hit send and panicked instantly. I moved back to the conversation with Jack.

'Yea, and I think I just quit my job.'

'_Wow, now that's a big step. Is that what you wanted?'_

'More than anything.'

'_Then, congrats on your liberation.'_

'What was I thinking?'

'_Uh, what?'_

'What am I going to do? Shit I have bills due. I am so stupid._'_

'_Stop, take a deep breath.'_

'Ok'

'_How long til your rents due?'_

'The first, so like a week'

'_You'll be fine, you did the first step. Now onto step 2.'_

'What's step 2?'

'_Take charge and free yourself. Get rid of the things tying you down.'_

'Like what?'

'_Everything.'_

What was he talking about? 'J, I'm not sure, I can't give up everything, I'm tiny I couldn't live on the streets.'

'_Oh princess, you are adorable. You have friends, you could couch surf.'_

"I don't like them.'

'_Feisty, I like it, you have time, don't stress, life is too short.'_

'You sound like a motivational poster.'

'_That's a first.'_

'Oh yea?'

'_Yea.'_

'How old are you J?'

'_Older than you.'_

'That's not a real answer.'

'_Sure it is.'_

I huffed at him not answering. I was really worried about my bills. I had a bit of cash saved, but not enough. Not by a long shot. I would have to find a new job soon. Maybe after a bit of a cooldown Kyle would take me back at the bar. I didn't want the conversation to turn soured. I decided to joke around again.

'Maybe I will just rob a bank, then I could live comfortably.'

'_You could.'_

'Really? You gonna help?'

'_Sure'_

'Uh stop being stupid. I couldn't rob a bank I'm not very intimidating. They'd just laugh at me'

'_That's ridiculous, just put a gun in their face, they'll shut up quick.'_

Was he serious? He wasn't actually telling me to go ahead and rob a bank. I wasn't sure I could be violent.

'_Lighten up princess, I can hear your brain overthinking from here.'_

I laughed. He was joking that made me feel a bit better.

'_So what are your plans now that you quit your job?'_

'I don't know, I am just new to all of the extra free time.'

'_I see'_

I know it was stupid, but I wanted to meet this guy. He was funny and nice, and probably some street thug , but I wanted to meet him. Unsure if this was the biggest mistake of my life , I typed the message and sent it before I could change my mind.

'Do you think you would want to hang out sometime, in person?'

'_Oh princess, I don't know if you'd have fun hanging out with me.'_

'Well I want to and you told me to say yes to me.'

'_Yea, that's true…'_

'I'm not trying to force you if you don't want. Just say no.'

'_I didn't say that. I said I'm not sure you'd enjoy it. That's all princess.'_

'I just find myself with an overabundance of time.'

'_Let me see if I can get some free time.'_

'I can live with that.'

Oh shit, I just asked him to hang out. What was I thinking? The rational part of my brain started to go into panic mode. I shut it down quick. I am on a mission: Freedom! Or bust, and I did not want to bust. I laughed. Maybe I am losing it. Maybe not.

'_Gotta go, work calls. I'll text you later.'_

I laid back, letting all of his words sink into my brain. Was he serious about what he said? It was so hard to tell through texting. I know I would be able to tell when we finally get to meet in person. Whenever that would be.

* * *

Three days had passed, with no work and no messages from Jack. I was starting to lose my patience and just text him first. I was staring so hard at my phone, when it chimed I knocked it off the table, watching as it hit the floor.

'_I need your help.'_

My heart started to pound in my chest. 'Sure what's up?'

'_You aren't going to ask what I need?'_

'No, I trust you'

'_You shouldn't. I never said I was a good guy'_

I knew it, he must be a drug dealer, or maybe even work for the mob. I didn't care. I liked him and even though I knew it was stupid, I also knew I'd help him.

'I know'

'_Oh, princess, you've made me very happy'_

'Stop stalling, what did you need help with?'

'_I need a fresh face to deliver a package to a very bad man'_

'Ok'

'_Ok? Is that a yes?'_

'I already said yes, we are just discussing details and payment'

'_Oh, you want to be paid?'_

'Yep!' I needed money to live, and he wanted help. It all made sense to me.

"_I like you even better'_

I preened at the compliment. I might even get to meet him and make some quick cash. I was not going to pass up this opportunity.

'_It's easy. You will pick up a package for me from the pawn shop on 3rd and Main St. under your name. Once you get it, I'll text you the address. _

'Ok'

'_Then you will knock, take the package to the boss and only him.'_

'Sounds easy enough'

'_Once it's finished, you get paid.'_

'Now we are talking. When will all this happen?'

'_Tonight. You can pick up the package whenever, but drop off is 9:45 sharp.'_

'Done'

'_I knew I could count on you princess'_

I set the phone down knowing a smile was my face. I would go soon, I didn't want to wait too long, not when I wasn't sure if the meet up was too far from the pawnshop.

I got up to get ready, using my stolen make up too. After my face was done, I used the new lipstick. The bright red stood out against my naturally pale skin. I tucked the tube into my small bag, putting it into my larger shoulder bag. I looked as ready as I could.

The pawn shop wasn't too far from my place so I walked. I realized halfway there, that Jack hadn't given me a shop name. When I got to 3rd and Main, I looked around, there was only one pawn shop and it was open. This had to be it. I walked up to the glass door, noting the metal bars. I took a deep breath and reached to open the door.

The smell and heat of the shop hit me first. It was like walking into a solid wall of musty steam. I could feel the sweat start to slide down my spine instantly. I walked up the large man at the counter. His eyes stayed on me as I approached him. He looked sweaty and very unhappy.

"I'm here to pick up a package."

He looked at me, frowning. "Name?" his accent was thick.

"Bree." I said. I hoped that was enough because I was pretty sure that I'd never told Jack my last name.

I watched as he looked me over again, his gaze cold but he wasn't frowning anymore. He bellowed out a sentence that sounded like maybe Russian. A small man came from the back of the store carrying a box. It was about the size of a small shoebox. It was wrapped in brown paper and had a piece of paper on top I could see my name written on it.

The small man pushed it towards me, then left quickly. The fat man just looked at me. I reached for the box, pulling it towards myself and then tucking it into my bag.

"Thanks." I turned and left quickly.

My first step outside felt amazing. It had to be at least twenty degrees cooler. The cooler air hit the sweat that had started once I was inside that place, it chilled me instantly. I didn't waste any time, I walked two blocks over to a coffee shop. I ordered myself an iced tea and sat down to text Jack.

"Got the box. Where to?"

'_Good job. Do you have transportation? It's a bit far from the city.'_

'No, and I doubt I should use a cab.'

'_I'll send a guy to drive you there. Where are you?'_

'Coffee shop on 5th and Grand.'

'_Keep your eyes open for a tan POS' _

Fifteen minutes had passed when a tan car pulled up. I got up and threw away my empty cup. I headed out of the door and up to the car opening the passenger side door and sliding into the car. I buckled the safety belt and turned to face the man.

He was a big guy, kind of scruffy looking. He reminded me of a bouncer at a night club. I noticed his tattoos, openly admiring them since they were hard to miss. He started to drive without speaking. I pulled my phone out and texted Jack.

'Thanks for the ride'

'_No problem, he knows where to go'_

I felt like she should say something to break the silence, but didn't want to embarrass myself in front of this guy. The drive was long and boring. After what seemed like forever. They pulled up in front of a large warehouse type building.

I suddenly felt like this might be a bad idea. Why would I think that this was smart? I didn't lie when I said I trusted J to not get me killed. I looked down at my phone, it was 9:30. Almost time. I decided to touch up my make up to kill some time.

Grabbing the small bag from my bigger bag, I started to touch up my face, glad my hands didn't shake too bad. The driver was still silent, not even looking in my direction. I looked at my reflection, the sweating at the pawn shop had not been kind. I pulled the visor down, thankfully it had small light.

My eyeliner and mascara was a bit smudged. I grabbed a tissue and cleaned up what I could. I finished my face and put away the makeup. It was a good as it was going to get. I grabbed the tube of lipstick and reapplied that as well. I checked the time again and moved to get out.

I had 2 minutes left. I walked up the gravel drive and waited at the small door. I watched the time. The second my phone said 9:45 I knocked on the door. The door opened and a man wearing a clown mask stood in front of me. My heart was stuck in my throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Tomorrow is my Daughter's Birthday and I will be SUPER busy. It's not every year a girl turns 6. So you all get this chapter a day early. Thank you for the lovely reviews. I enjoy them even if its just a few words. so here we go...eek! Longest chapter so far... let me know what you think...**

* * *

_~Tied to a wheel,_

_Our fingers got to feel,_

_Bleeding through a tourniquet smile,_

_I spin on a whim,_

_I slide to the right,_

_I felt you like electric light~_

_~Bush~_

* * *

The man in the clown mask motioned for me to move into the building. I could feel the panic start to build as he pushed me roughly against the wall. His hands moved on me, checking for weapons, I assumed. I let the man check, the only thoughts in my head seemed to revolve around the fact I might die. The pat down was very professional until he got to my chest. His hands grabbed, and lingered too long. The worst part was he tugged lightly on my nipple.

I felt the outrage burn through me. I shot my elbow back as hard as I could, hitting him in the side of his neck. He let go instantly. I pushed away from the wall and turned to look at the creep so happy I couldn't see his face. He straightened up, his hand holding his throat, and pointed to the stairway. I turned and walked up the steps, muttering 'pervert' as I passed him.

I reached the second floor, there was a long hallway lined with doors. The man in the clown mask shoved past me and stopped at a random door. It looked like every other door to me. Nothing standing out, no name plate, no numbers.

He knocked, then opened the door. He turned and grabbed my arm, shoving me through the doorway. I heard the door click closed behind me. I huffed towards the door, and turned to look at the room. I could see a desk with a silhouette.

"Come in, come in." the nasally voice told me.

I walked over to the desk and sat in one of the chairs that sat in front of it. The man leaned forward and into the light. I was so proud I was able to school my features. I had hoped that I was wrong, but the doorman in the clown mask had given me a clue to who I would be meeting. The harsh lighting made his painted face look terrifying. The shadows from his brow ridge made his eyes look like black holes.

Maybe it was the moron at the front door having pissed me off, but I wasn't as scared as I probably should have been as I looked at The Joker. I swore to myself, if this man killed me, I would haunt Jack forever!

"What can _I_ do for _you_?" he asked, his tongue darting out to lick his chapped looking lips.

"I'm supposed to deliver a package to you." I was proud my voice was calm.

"And you are?"

"Bree."

"Bree?" He paused. "Like the cheese?" he eyes sparkled with mischief.

"No," I paused forcing a smile on my face, "Like short for Brianna."

He smiled at me, "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I couldn't help the blush that stained my cheeks. "Thanks."

"And well mannered, must be my lucky day." He chuckled at me.

I kept the smile on my face. Was he fucking with me? Was I about to die?

"So, _Brianna_, you, uh, got something for me?"

I was confused and just stared at him for a second. Once I realized what he was asking, I scrambled to grab my bag. I pulled the makeup bag out and set it on the desk, not noticing or caring that it spill over. I pulled the brown wrapped box out and looked back to the man behind the desk. Joker chuckled as he grabbed my spilled make up, pushing it back into the bag. He picked up the rolling tube of lipstick and opened it.

I watched, box in hand, as The Joker twisted the tube of lipstick, admiring the bright red color. He lowered it and put the lid back on and placed it into the bag.

"That's a lovely shade. It looks good on you too." He said, zipping the bag.

"Thanks, it's new."

I handed him the box and watched as he tossed it to the side of the desk. My eyebrow raised, but I schooled my face. Not my problem.

"How did a _lovely_ young lady like yourself get mixed up in, uh, all of this _business_?"

I hadn't expected to be questioned. I had a gut feeling to keep my answers vague, and Jack had told me trust my gut. I wouldn't tell The Joker anything overly personal, just on principle.

"A favor, for a friend of a friend of a friend, kind of thing." I lied easily.

His eyebrow raised, "How kind of you.' He leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on his desk. "I assume you know who I am."

I nodded.

"Good, so you know this is a very dangerous situation." He gestured around the air.

"I am aware."

"Does that bother you, or excite you? Are you an adrenaline junkie or just a dumb kid?"

The mocking tone was meant to hurt my feelings, I was sure, but I wouldn't let this man see me upset. I decided to answer truthfully. "Maybe a bit of both."

He laughed. It was a crazy, loud laugh that seemed to fill the room. "Oh, I like that answer."

I relaxed slightly, usually laughter was a good sign, but he was The Joker. Laughter could go either way.

"Have you always been an errand boy?"

"No, I was a cocktail waitress." I said flatly.

"Not anymore?" I shook my head no. "Why not?"

I shrugged, "I quit. Seemed like a good idea."

His eyes were dark, then he smiled and his face changed instantly. "Impulsive, a girl after my own heart." He put his hand on his chest.

I couldn't help but laugh at the gesture. He stood and walked around the desk. He moved into the chair next to me. My nose tickled when he got close, I could smell him and it was amazing, he smelled like the fourth of July. The lingering smell of fireworks grew stronger as he leaned forward.

He put himself into my personal space. The fact that he hadn't tried to kill me yet made me feel brave. I didn't move, refusing to let a man wearing clown make up intimidate me. I raised my eyebrow at the proximity. He didn't move.

"Are you scared?"

"No, just confused."

The answer must have surprised him. "What are you confused about?"

I looked him in the eye and decided to tell him the truth. "Why would The Joker be talking to me?"

Something flashed behind his eyes. He leaned in closer. "Do you really want me to tell you why?"

Gods yes! Please! "Yes." I answered out loud, my voice almost a whisper.

"I'm curious."

I was still confused. "About what?"

He leaned closer, I could feel his breath ghost along my face. His teeth were slightly yellowed, but his breath was fresh, smelling faintly like spearmint.

"How a tiny little thing like you, walked up to my warehouse without a care in the world." His tongue darted out to lick the vertical scar on his bottom lip.

My eyes tracked the movement, then moved back up to his eyes. I wasn't sure what to say.

"What's going through your mind right now?" He asked me.

I refused to tell him that. I would die of embarrassment, I opened my mouth, prepared to lie.

"Only truth, don't lie to me, I won't lie to you."

I nodded, fuck it, I would just tell the truth. "I was admiring the scar on your lip."

If I was smart, I would just keep my damned mouth shut, but Jack had me trying something new.

"My scar?" he frowned, the larger scars morphing into a grotesque mocking of a smile.

"The tiny one." I agreed.

He laughed, "That's not the one that most people look at."

I shrugged, "It's the one that caught my attention." He was still too close.

"You," he paused, "Are too….precious."

"Precious?" I was confused again.

"Mhm" he hummed.

This had to be the most ridiculous conversation I had ever had in my entire life. I was a bit upset. The Joker was patronizing me. I leaned back in my chair, putting a bit of distance between us. Joker stayed leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"Am I free to go?"

He laughed. "I thought we were getting along so well."

I shrugged, "I guess so."

"You guess so? What has been so bad?"

"Well, I did get felt up at the door, but-"

He cut her off, "You what?"

"Your guy at the door, he was frisking me, then groped my, um…" I gestured at my chest, sure my face was bright red.

"Brianna, let me apologize for my man's lack of manners. I will deal with him personally."

I believed him. He looked angry.

"Okay." I said.

"Any other complaints?"

"No."

"Good." His whole attitude changed.

I had the strangest feeling, like I had just lost an argument somehow.

"Yeah, good." I agreed.

"Glad we got that handled. I would like to offer you a job."

I was so tired of being confused. "A job?"

"You have spunk, I like it."

I smiled. "What kind of job?"

"Whatever I need you to do."

That was a strange way to word it. The confusion must have been clear on my face.

"You will be my 'go-to' girl. I'd need you available whenever."

Jack's words flashed in my mind, "Don't overthink, just do." This idea scared the shit out of me.

"Okay." I nodded.

He clapped his hands in celebration. "Wonderful." He stood up.

I stood too. I grabbed my bag, putting the small makeup bag back into the larger one. I turned to leave. Joker grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. My chest collided with his.

"What are you doing?"

"Sealing our deal." He kissed me. A soft chaste kiss on my mouth.

I pulled free. What the fuck was that? I hurried out of the door, his laughter following me out. The man in the clown mask was thankfully absent from the doorway. I hurried out of the building and back to the tan car. I got in, slamming the door.

"Let's go." I said buckling my seat belt.

The man drove her back to the city. He was still silent. I was replaying the last hour in my head. I felt the car slow down. I looked up, we were back at the coffee shop. He stopped the car. I got out of the car and closed the door.

"Boss said this was for you, if you survived."

His voice startled me, then his word sunk in. I turned and leaned down to the window. He gave me a large envelope. I snatched the envelope from him and put it in my bag. I turned without a word and started to walk away. It was dark, but I was only a few blocks from my apartment. I was so stuck in my head, I didn't catch the tan car following me.

When I got into my apartment safely, I pulled my phone and the envelope out of my bag. I walked to the couch and flopped down. I opened the envelope and was shocked to see the bills inside. I pulled a small piece of paper out with two words written on it. 'Good Job' I smiled at the simple message, then remembered the driver's words. I crumpled the note and threw it across my living room. I tossed the money next to me and grabbed my phone.

'What the fuck was that?' The reply was almost instant.

_'What do you mean?'_

'You could have warned me I was delivering a package to The Joker!'

_'Are you mad at me?'_

I had to stop and think for a second was I mad? Kind of, I was alive. I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Yes."

_'Sorry princess.'_

'Apology accepted.'

_'You are able to talk to me. You must have made an impression.'_

'Were you expecting me to fail? Would he have killed me?'

_'Don't overthink it, you did well.'_

That did not make me feel better. But I couldn't be angry at Jack. He _had_ told me it was a bad man I'd take the package to.

'He offered me a job as his errand boy'

_"Yea? What did you say?'_

'I said yes… then he kissed me…'

_'Wow, princess'_

'He said it was to seal our deal.'

_'Sound like something he would say._'

'You know him?'

_'We've met'_

'He's not what I expected.'

_'Really? What did you expect?'_

'Not sure. But he was different. Not crazy like they say.'

_'Good to know'_

Not knowing how to reply to that I left it alone. My stomach let out a growl, reminding me I was starving, I quickly used my phone to order a pizza. I traded the larger bills from Jack with the smaller bills from my stash. Counting out the amount for the pizza and a good tip, I turned on the TV and watched the news while I waited for the food. Once it showed up, I ate a few slices and put the rest in the fridge.

The excitement of the day was catching up to me. I tossed my phone on the bed and moved to take a shower before I fell asleep. The hot water helped to relax me. I could feel the tension slowly leave each muscle. I finished the shower and grabbed my towel. Wrapping myself up, I stepped out into my room.

I nearly screamed. "What are you doing here?"

I gripped the towel tighter around myself as The Joker continued to look around my bedroom. I watched as he thumbed through my things. He finally turned to look at me, head cocked to the side. I fought to keep from squirming under his gaze.

"I wanted to let you know, I personally dealt with 'Handsy' at the warehouse."

I blinked, no idea what to say. I felt very much underdressed to have a man in my room, let alone this man.

"Well, _usually_, people say thank you."

"Oh, yea, thanks."

He smiled, "No problem."

I moved to my dresser and grabbed shorts and a tank top. I slid back into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. I stepped back out. He was laid back on my bed, hands behind his head. He looked over at me and sat up.

I stepped closer, "What did you do to him?"

He smiled, "Do you _really_ want to know?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Yes."

He sighed, "I broke eight of his fingers. Left him the thumbs intact."

"How generous."

He frowned, "I'm not a _monster_."

I laughed. He changed the subject.

"Nice place, you live alone?"

"Yea, I like it that way." I frowned at the question.

"You shouldn't frown, it causes wrinkles."

I looked at him. Surely he wasn't here to tell me not to get wrinkles. He seemed to like the direct approach so I decided to just bite the bullet and ask.

"Why are you here? Are you going to kill me?"

He laughed, the sound strange to my ears. "Why would I kill you? I just hired you. I just wanted to check up on you and let you know I took care of my guy." He turned looking out of my window. He seemed to be admiring the large yellow looking spotlight Batman used. There was always a perfect view from my window.

"How did you find me?' I paused, "How did you get in here?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I have my ways."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. He was standing there, his stare making me feel very uncomfortable. The silence getting thicker, I blurted out the first thing I could think of.

"You hungry? I have pizza in the fridge."

He looked at me like it was the strangest question. That uncomfortable feeling was back, full blast.

"Sure." he finally said.

I let out a breath of relief and turned to moved to the kitchen. I didn't realize how much better it felt just being out of my bedroom. I walked to the fridge and pulled out the pizza box. I pulled two slices out and put them on a plate.

"Did you want me to warm them up?"

He grabbed the plate without a word and walked to the couch to sit down.

I followed him. Sitting on the other side of my couch. I watched him eat the pizza, it seemed so fucking unreal. His eyes didn't leave mine. It was slightly unnerving. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head.

It was almost like he didn't blink. I refused to look away though. I would not back down from this strange staring contest. My gut was telling me it was important, and my gut was right earlier. I was hoping it was the right choice and I wasn't signing my own death warrant. If so, I prayed it would be a quick death, I was 100% certain I wouldn't like torture.

"What are you thinking about?" I blurted.

"This is good pizza."

I cut my eyes at him. I couldn't tell if he was lying to me or not. Was the pizza good? Yea, I liked it. Was it that good? Meh. I watched him take the last few bites, chewing carefully. He swallowed the last of it.

"So, when does the new job start?"

He laughed, "It started when we, ah, _sealed_ the deal." he raised his eyebrows at me. "It's a round the clock gig."

Was he joking with me? I studied his face and damn him, I still couldn't tell. He set his plate down on the arm of the couch.

"We have a big job coming up, _soon_. When it starts, you will have to stay with me and the guys. It's very involved. And you don't have to worry, you will have your own room."

"What? I am not staying anywhere."

He moved so fast, I was shocked. He had me pressed back against the couch. We were chest to chest and his face was inches from mine.

"You misunderstand the situation." His usual higher pitched, nasally tone was gone. The lower tone was a bit scary.

I blinked at him, then opened my mouth to speak, but he put a finger against my lips.

"No, just listen." He paused. I nodded. "_You_… work for me. The deal was sealed." He looked down at my lips then back up. "This new job is big. I will need you close by, not a 45 minute drive away." He slowly moved his finger, pulling slightly on my bottom lip. "Once the job is done, you can move back here if you want, got it?"

I nodded, too scared to try to speak. His hand moved to grab my face. He squeezed my cheeks against my teeth almost painfully, then lightly slapped my face.

"Good girl."

The phrase made my tummy flutter. What was wrong with me? I could feel my face burn in shame at how fucked up I was. The longer he stayed in front of me, his body touching mine, the stranger I felt.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" he asked me voice still low.

I felt almost lightheaded. "When will I be moving in?" I hated how breathy my voice sounded.

He smiled, "I'll let you know, but soon. Big plans and all." Just as quickly as before, he moved and headed to the door.

He left without another word. I stared at the door, unsure what had just happened. I stood, legs slightly shaking, taking his plate into the kitchen. I rinsed the plate and placed it in the dishwasher, then made my way to bed. The familiar movements settling me down. I looked around my room, unsure what all he had looked at or touched while I was in the shower. I grabbed my phone and laid on my bed and instantly frowned, my pillow and blanket smelled like fireworks. Like _him_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. They give me life, seriously. **

* * *

_~But everything that I can say to you_

_Won't help you _

_ Everything you need is right in front of you_

_Just take it~_

_~Staind~_

* * *

I found myself laying in bed hours later, staring out of the window, eyes locked on the spotlight putting the shadow of a bat on the always present clouds. I kind of enjoyed the strange yellow glow that it gave the sky. It would pour through my windows most nights. I finally pulled my curtain closed and laid back down against the pillows on my bed.

I laid there, my mind still racing. Who would have thought that I would be working for The Joker? That he would show up in my apartment and eat pizza left overs. It was so surreal, I felt so far out of my element. I fell asleep with thoughts of Joker fresh on my mind.

The sun woke me, cutting a line through my room. I stretched my arms overhead, enjoying the popping along my spine. I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and went to brush my teeth. Once I felt fully awake, it seemed that I had adjusted to this newer sleep schedule, though I doubted it would stay that way for long.

I moved to make a cup of coffee and set down on the couch to watch TV. The boring news played while I thought about what to do today. I really didn't want to sit around and be bored. Especially if I would be cooped up with a bunch of handsy guys soon. I decided to go have fun today.

I got up and hurried to get ready. After putting on a bit of light make up, I pulled a bit of cash from my large envelope and headed out of the building. I hailed a cab, deciding I didn't want to try to walk the entire way to the mall. I was surprised by how busy it was for a Wednesday morning. I paid the cabbie and stepped out.

The large three story mall was intimidating. I pushed through the large doors and into the busy building. I strolled through, looking for something to buy. I felt better after a few stops, carrying a few bags with me. This was good for me, a sense of normalcy. I felt my stomach growl and headed to the food court. I frowned looking around, the choices were slim, but I found a place that had salad and sandwiches.

I sat at a small table and ate my salad, sipping a soda. I watched the people walking around, enjoying whatever company they had with them. My phone chimed, I glanced at the screen. It was J.

_'How's your day princess?'_

'Good, eating lunch right now. You?'

_'In between meetings'_

'Oh busy, busy'

_'Absolutely'_

'So, can I ask you something?'

_'Sure.'_

'What's step 3?'

_'Step 3? You think you're ready?'_

'Depends on what step 3 is'

_'Smart girl'_

I waited, my nerves turning the salad into cement in my stomach. Maybe I was taking the situation too seriously. I knew I was ready to do the things I wanted to do. The more time that went by, my nerves got worse. Was he typing a fucking novel?

_'Step 3 is more complicated. You have to stop. You have to not care. About any of it. Rules were made to be broken. Morals are manmade. You have to stop participating in the monotony of boring human life. '_

I reread the message feeling slightly confused. A normal life? My life was far from normal.

_'You can't be held back. The next step is a big one, you have to do something BIG. Something that makes you uncomfortable. For some people, it's killing a person, for some it's seducing a stranger. It depends where your moral boundaries are set. You'll know when the time comes.'_

I sat there, I read the message again. I closed my eyes, thinking about what he said. Push the moral boundaries. Where were my boundaries? Could I do any of that?

'Lots to think about'

_'Don't think too hard.'_

'I won't'

_'Good. When you take that step, let me know. I want to hear all about it._'

I didn't reply. I stared at the half eaten salad in front of me, knowing I was finished. I cleaned up the small table I was sitting at and left the mall. I stepped out of the large building and smiled. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. That was not a common thing in Gotham.

Deciding to take advantage of the nice weather, I walked to a nearby park. I sat on the bench and closed my eyes. The sun warmed my skin relaxing me almost instantly.I thought about what Jack had told me. I knew that I wasn't ready to think about the possibility of killing someone.

I shuddered. He mentioned seducing a stranger. That was not as bad but still pretty uncomfortable. I don't see myself as a sexual person. Sure, I had lost my virginity at the young age of 15. It was a painful experience, and very awkward. I hadn't enjoyed it and didn't have the urge to do it again.

Maybe I should try that one. I felt my face burn in embarrassment for just thinking about it. Fuck. Maybe I wasn't ready yet. He did say that I'd know when it was time. I grabbed my bags and left the park. I stood at the curb and hailed a cab.

Within minutes, I was in the back of the taxi and letting my thoughts run wild. I focused on the man driving. I shuddered at the thought of trying to seduce him. Yea I definitely wasn't ready. Once the cab stopped, I paid the man and hurried back to my apartment.

I put the things I'd bought away and settled into my couch. Kicking my shoes off, I was bored already. Who knew that suddenly having no job would be this boring? How did people live like this? I felt useless.

I got up and decided to pack a bag, there would probably be no telling when Joker would come collect me for this damned job. I wanted to make sure I had the essentials packed and ready. I grabbed a duffel bag and had it filled within minutes.

Sleep clothes? Check. Socks? Check. Bra and panties? Check. I felt as prepared as I could be. Hopefully he would give me a few minutes to gather the things that couldn't pack away, yet. I tucked the duffel bag at the end of my bed.

The next three days lasted forever. I was starting to think that maybe I shouldn't have quit my job. Boredom was not good for me. It was driving me a bit crazy. I had texted Jack a few times but had gotten no response. I felt stupid that I was a bit hurt by it, but I knew he had a weird schedule.

Finally, on day four I was awoken by cold water hitting my face, causing me to almost drown in my own bed. I sputtered and jumped from the bed.

"Morning."

I could feel my anger flash through me as I looked at the Joker standing on the side of my bed holding an empty cup. I went to the restroom, grabbing a towel to dry my face. After I calmed myself down, I walked back into my room.

"What time is it? It's still dark."

"Very early morning... Or very late at night, depending how you look at it."

I wanted to hit him, but decided to throw my towel at him instead. He caught it, chucking at the gesture.

"What's the deal? Why are you here this time?" I asked as I moved to grab my phone.

I frowned when I looked at the time, then back to the painted man in my room. It was 4:00 AM.

"I think we are ready for you." He paused.

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. I sucked in a deep breathe, releasing it in a sigh. "Okay, let me grab my stuff."

He didn't speak, he just watched me finish gathering my things. It was slightly unnerving. I finished the bag and moved to get dressed. I noticed that he grabbed my bag and moved into the living room. I smiled and quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and tank top.

I moved into the living room and turned off lights in the place as I went.

"I'm ready."

He smiled. "After you." He motioned to the door.

We moved quietly through the building and out to an illegally parked SUV. He opened the door and tossed in my bag. He stood back and motioned for me to get in.

"Ladies first."

I couldn't hold back the snort that escaped as I tried to keep the laughter inside my chest and climbed into the vehicle. Joker had climbed in after me and the man driving took off as the door closed. I was starting to get nervous. I was in a car with a known terrorist. I wrung my hands in my lap. I was unsure if I should stay quiet or try to talk with the painted man.

He spoke making the choice for me.

"Have you been keeping busy since my last visit?"

"Nope, bored out of my mind. I'm not used to doing nothing." I answered honestly.

"It's good to keep busy. Idle hands _are_ the devil's tools." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I couldn't hold back laughter this time.

"If you, uh, get too bored, just let me know. I'm sure we could find you something to do to get you into some trouble."

I smiled. "What should I call you?"

He was staring at me, I couldn't read his face. The paint made it difficult, keeping it void of any clues to his thought process. I fought the urge to squirm.

"The guys call me 'Boss'. Most others call me 'Joker'." He frowned.

I laughed at his look of confusion. "Boss or Joker, not a lot of creativity there."

He smiled, his slightly yellowed teeth showing. "We will figure it out." He said.

I realized the drive hadn't taken as long as before when the car stopped. Looking out of the darkly tinted windows in confusion.

"_This_ is where we stay when we have a job happening." He explained opening the door.

I climbed out behind him looking at a rundown motel. It looked like every other pay by the hour motel in the city. Especially the narrows. I pulled my bag from the car and turned towards The Joker.

He was talking with one of his men, then turned back to me. He grabbed my bag from my shoulder and started walking. I followed him to the left side of the lobby and moved to the upper level of the rooms.

He stopped in front of room 215, unlocking the door then handing me the key. He pushed the door open and motioned for me to enter. I was surprised when I stepped inside, for as bad as the outside looked, the room was nice. I moved further in and he followed. He set my bag on the table and watched me as I checked everything out.

The bathroom was clean and had towels. The bed was made and looked clean enough. I turned back and saw Joker still standing in the doorway.

"The lobby has a kitchen behind it in the back, stays fully stocked."

I nodded, "Do you stay here too?" she asked.

He smiled, "I own the place. My room is right next door. The guys are in the other building. Makes it easier to keep an eye on the help."

"Smart I guess. Why am I on this side?"

"I already had to hurt one of my guys for, uh, being _handsy_. It's safer over here for you and them." He turned to leave. "Let me know if you need anything," and he walked off.

My face was burning in embarrassment. I hurried to the door and watched him move into his room. I moved back into the room and closed the door. This wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Though to be fair I had been here all of five minutes. I grabbed my bag and began to get unpacked. I tried to take note of things I would need if the stay was too long.

I put away the duffel bag and sat on the bed. I groaned out loud as I realized there was no TV. That would not work. I liked being up to date with the news. That was number one on my need list. With no television to distract me, I laid there, staring at the ceiling, unsure what to do now. I sent a text to Jack.

'Might not be able to chat for a while. Started my new job today. Don't miss me too much'

I put my phone away and dozed off. A loud knock stirred me from sleep. I stretched my tired body, groaning as the knock sounded again. I pushed myself up and moved to the door. I opened the door a few inches and saw a large man I didn't recognize.

"Boss said be in the lobby in ten minutes." He didn't look at me, his eyes stayed locked on the door.

"Okay." I watched him walk away and go down the steps and head towards the lobby. My eyes moved onto his hands, his fingers were taped. My mind flashed to Joker's conversation with me. Was that the fucker who felt me up? The clown masked perv? I felt the smile spread across my face. Good. I hoped his hands hurt.

I turned and grabbed my make up bag to get ready and presentable. I made it to the lobby in 9 minutes. I pushed through the small group of guys, ignoring their strange looks. Finally, I was able to elbow my way towards the front of the group.

Within a few seconds Joker emerged from the back. The men quieted and the silence was deafening. I watched as he looked around the room. I couldn't help but wonder if he was mentally taking attendance. When his gaze landed on me, he snapped back to center and started the 'meeting'.

"We have a new job boys. We have been recruited to, uh, _remove_ a few people from the power they think they have." He paused.

The men mumbled, then fell silent again.

"Now, I know, you lot aren't the most _subtle_ crowd. So you will be on standby, until needed. I have talked to the ones needed immediately."

I could have sworn I heard a few groans and sighs.

"If you are the standby crew, you are dismissed, enjoy the day."

The crowd thinned drastically, I watched as all but three guys left. I turned to follow.

"Uh, sweet cheeks, _you_ stay." Joker said, causing a blush to attack my face.

I froze and turned back to see the three men holding back the chuckles. What kind of nickname is sweet cheeks? I walked over and stood with the small group. Joker continued talking to the three, ignoring me all together. I frowned, he was talking about video and audio surveillance. I was trying not to eavesdrop. My phone chimed in my back pocket.

I stepped away and grabbed the phone. It was a text from Terra, one of my oldest friends.

'Staci said you quit. Wth?'

I frowned. Had it really taken this long for one of my friends to figure that out? This was not the drama I needed right now.

'Long story. Ttyl.'

I sent the short message and moved to put the phone in my pocket. I looked up and noticed the three men were looking at me. Their eyes large and full of fear.

"What?"

Joker turned and moved to me. I watched him reach around me, grabbing the phone from back pocket.

"Forgot to tell you. Uh, no outside contact once the job starts. You can have this back, _after_." he put the phone in his own pocket.

I rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever." I hated that I sounding like a child pouting, even to my own ears.

"You know enough about it to get started."

I was confused for a second, then realized he was talking to the boys. He still had his eyes locked on me.

"Don't pout, I wouldn't leave you without any means of communication."

He handed me a shitty little flip phone.

"It has my contact info inside. This is for me to get ahold of you and, uh, you to reach me. That's it. No outside contacts."

"Got it." I pocketed the phone.

"Did you sleep okay?" The question caught me off guard.

"Yeah. Can I get a TV for my room? I like to watch the news, it relaxes me." I figure if he asking about my comfort, it was a good time to ask.

He smiled. "Sure, anything else?"

"Nope."

"Good, let's get to business. You, _my_ _dear_, are a fresh face. I had you checked out. You have no record. You don't even have a parking ticket."

I nodded, all true statements.

"One of the men we are trying to get, is mostly untouchable. You will be our ticket in. He's very private and only comes out of hiding for work. I need you to use your, uh, _assets _to get near him." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I am not sleeping with him." I blurted out.

He laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "I wouldn't dare ask you to." He was still laughing.

"I just wanted that to be clear." My face burned in embarrassment.

"You will be trying to get a temp position in his office. He is looking for a receptionist or assistant type."

"Okay."

"We will get you the right attire. You will go tomorrow afternoon and do whatever you can to get hired into that position. He's a sap for a pretty face and a sob story." He said.

"Gotcha."

He was watching me, the intensity was unnerving.

"You hungry?" he asked.

I barely had the chance to open my mouth to reply when my stomach answered for me. The loud rumble seemed to echo through the room.

"Follow me, sweet cheeks."

I'm not completely sure if I liked _that_ name, but followed regardless. We walked down a narrow hallway, that opened into a fairly large kitchen and dining area.

I let out an appreciative whistle. "This place is larger than my apartment."

"I know." He said moving to the double door refrigerator. "What do you want?"

"Anything is fine." I sat down and watched with amusement, as he pulled out eggs and bacon. He worked quickly, his concentration solely on cooking.

He moved from the stove and to the table where I was sitting. He pushed a plate in front of me and I couldn't help but laugh, it was a smiling face. Big over easy eggs for eyes and a big bacon smile.

"Looks great." I said smiling.

He slid a fork across the table and sat down across from me.

"Eat up, you have to go shopping soon."

I dug into the food. It was good. It didn't take long for me to clean my plate. Joker had finished and was picking at his teeth with his fork. I watched him, his face was relaxed his shoulders loose not pulled up near his ears, unlike when he was working.

"What?" he asked setting the fork down on the table.

"You are different from when you are on TV."

"Gotta keep up appearances for the good city folk. They expect a certain level of crazy." He motioned with his hands. "Who am I to disappoint my loving fans?"

"Fans?"

"Oh, yeah. Guys want to be me, and when they can't, they want to at least work for me. Between you and me, the ladies love a guy confident enough to wear make-up." He chuckled.

I wasn't sure if he was being honest or what. Maybe he was delusional? Then again he had tons of guys lining up to work for him.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" he asked.

I blinked in surprise. I hadn't realized I spaced out for a minute.

"Oh, nothing," I paused. "Just weighing your answer. I never know if you are telling me the truth."

"Oh, sugar, I haven't lied to you."

I thought back, that was true. "Doesn't mean you won't."

He laughed, "True, smart girl."

The small praise felt good.

"Go get ready." He said dismissing me.

I felt slightly hurt at the dismissal, but did have things to do. I left the room, and headed back to my own. I showered, it was a small space but the water stayed hot. When I got out I grabbed a fresh outfit and got ready.

I grabbed the phone Joker had gifted me, into my back pocket. I grabbed my small bag and headed down to the lobby. There was a guy waiting by a car.

"Let's go." He said.

I saluted him. "Aye, aye captain."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: adult situation ahead... ;)**

* * *

_~But it's only human nature_

_To wanna fuck a stranger_

_Long as we're honest, we got this_

_So it ain't nothing major~_

_~Kesha~_

* * *

The man drove me to a yuppie clothing store, not saying a word. He waited in the car. I moved quickly inside the store and started shopping. The clothes here were not what I was used to wearing, but I made due with what they had. I left an hour later, arms full of bags. I pushed them all into the back seat and slid into the front. The man, again, didn't say a word, just drove me back to the motel.

The man, who I have decided to call Larry, short for laryngitis, parked the car and got out. I got out and grabbed the bags getting everything to my room. I pulled out the office attire and hung it up in the small closet, I didn't have an iron and needed to be sure to look unwrinkled. When I finished, I gathered the bags and put them by the door.

I turned to sit on the bed and noticed a small TV had been installed in my room. I grabbed the remote and turned it on. I found the news station and smiled, laying back and relaxing. I had almost dozed off when my phone chimed.

The new sound was not what I was used to, I hated having a new phone. I flipped it open and saw a text. "Lobby now."

I sighed pulling myself up, making sure I looked acceptable. I turned off the TV and headed down to the lobby. I stepped inside, confused that no one was there. I walked further into the room and waited. Finally he came barging through the door, dressed in full Joker attire.

"Bree, glad you got my text."

I rolled my eyes, "Yep, I'm here, what's up?"

"Just wanted to give you a pep talk before tomorrow."

I looked at the man in front of me, why was he treating me so delicately?

"What would I need pep for? I just have to go get the job. Easy peasy."

His eyes glittered in the pools of black greasepaint. "Just want you to be prepared. This guy runs a nonprofit organization. To most of Gotham, he is an upstanding citizen. They don't know the truth."

"What's the truth?" I asked.

His red grin stretched across his face. "He is a hopped up drug dealer. He, uh, launders money through the after school rec center."

"What will I have to do once I get hired?" I was nervous now.

"Just get hired. We can talk about the rest, after."

"No problem, people love me." I joked.

He laughed, "Why do you think I picked you?"

"You were tired of dealing with handsy assholes?" I guessed.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

I was not sure why I found myself able to talk to this man so easily. I kind of enjoyed the banter. The underlying wonder of if he was going to kill me or not made me a bit more excited. I frowned when I felt that strange burn of arousal crawling through my stomach, traveling south. Oh, I am a sick, sick puppy. The strangest thought flittered across my mind, maybe this would be step three? Could I actually try to have sex with Joker? The thought didn't repulse me, it just scared the hell out of me. That seemed to be pretty telling.

He was watching me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about what a friend told me."

"What's that?"

I looked up at him. Would Jack think it was funny if I tried to sleep with this man? Would he call me crazy?

I smiled at him. "It's a person you talk to and share experiences with."

He gave me a look of exasperation, "Not what is a friend, what did they tell you that has you thinking hard enough to get that wrinkle again." he pointed between my eyebrows.

"It's a secret." I said just above a whisper.

Joker's eyebrows shot up. He looked at me, eyes squinted now. He stepped closer to me. "A secret?" he asked, now whispering as well.

"Mhm."

"Well, I guess you shouldn't tell anyone then." He frowned. "_That _would make you a bad friend."

I looked at him. Could I do this? Maybe.

"I guess." I took a deep breath, "I could, well, maybe I could show you, instead." I said, still whispering.

"Show me? Like a secret handshake." he looked slightly confused.

I giggled, shaking my head no.

He watched me for a second, then whispered back, "Show me."

I moved before I could change my mind and lose the nerve. My mouth was on his, the texture of his greasepaint felt strange against my lips. The taste even stranger. Everything about this was strange. I parted my lips and pushed my tongue against his mouth. He made a weird sound at the contact but didn't stop me .

I continued the movements. A feeling of dread building in my gut, he was frozen in place. Just as I was ready to give up, I felt him move. All at once, he was all over me. His mouth on mine, then moving down my neck. His hands were squeezing at my waist.

He bit me lightly on the neck. It sent chills down my spine. His hands moved down gripping my ass. He squeezed as he pressed me harder into his body. He stepped back suddenly. I was breathing hard the air around me was suddenly cold with out him there.

"I, uh, don't think you know what you are getting yourself into, little girl."

Little girl? Is that how he saw me? Like a child? I felt anger push through me mixing with the excitement of the kiss we had shared. "I am _not_ a little girl." I said, voice very breathy.

He was looking at me, face unreadable, then he moved fast, grabbing me and lifting me up over his shoulder. The rush of blood to my head made me feel dizzy. That was all pushed away when he moved us outside. I felt mortified when I could hear the men outside. Lucky for me, my hair was hiding my face from what I was sure would be the crowd of guys. The talking stopped as he walked us by them. Then, we were heading up the stairs. I heard him fumble with a key and then we were in a dark room.

I let out a squeal as he set me down in front of his bed. His hands flexed at his sides. "Last chance to run." he said.

I didn't say anything, afraid I might talk myself out of doing this. I kissed him again, then felt brave enough to say. "I thought you wanted me to show you the secret?"

I felt a mix of fear and awe at his form as I watched him stripping from his usual get up. The flesh colored skin contrasting with the white of his painted face. My mouth went dry when he was completely bared to my eyes. He stepped forward and I moved to step past him, he turned to follow my movements. I gave him a small shove, he landed on the bed, he laid there, propped on his elbows to watch what I was doing.

I thought to myself 'now or never' and lifted my shirt over my head. His eyes didn't leave my form. He watched every move I made. I toed off my shoes and started to unbutton my pants. His eyes followed my hands, his tongue darting out to lick his scars lightly.

I felt powerful in that moment, watching his body respond to me. He was there, fully aroused by a kiss and a strip show. I eased my pants down my legs and off of my body. I stood in my bra and panties, the A/C had the room freezing, causing goosebumps to cover my skin.

I reached for my bra, unclasping it and letting it slide free of my arms, and let the lacy fabric fall to the floor. He moved. I gasped as his mouth attached to my breast. He teased the bud with his lips and teeth. My knees almost buckled. His arm moved around my waist to helping me stay standing.

He released my breast with an obscene 'pop' sound. I gasped out loud. His mouth and tongue moved across my torso. He gave the other breast the same attention. I ran my hands into his hair, fisting the mass of green and dark blonde curls, causing him to groan.

It sent a pleasant vibration that seemed to move straight to the heat between my thighs. I pulled his head back and almost whimpered as he released his hold on me. I kissed him again. His hands moved under the waistband of my panties and slid them from my body.

He needed no encouragement, I was turned and placed under him on the bed, not breaking the kiss. He reached down and pulled my leg up and over his hip. He eased into my body, my own arousal, making it easy. I broke the kiss letting a gasp escape me. The last time I had tried this, it was painful, and over thankfully quick.

This felt amazing, I raised my hips to meet his thrusts, each one causing stars to burst through my vision. This was nothing like the last time. Had I been missing out, deciding to not try again, or was this because it was him? My body was sweating, the tension building in my lower belly. My skin felt like it was on fire. He reached between us, rubbing circles around my clit, sending electric shocks through me. I clawed at his back, unable to control my hands.

The orgasm moved through me so unexpectedly, that I bit his lip, hard. The tangy taste of blood flooded my mouth, mixing with the grainy taste of the face paint. Joker groaned, his movements getting sloppy, until he spilled himself inside me.

I felt him shiver, I was there too, my muscles trembling. That was when I felt the panic try to set it. I fucked up. This was wrong. I wasn't supposed to enjoy this. It was just supposed to be the next step. I jumped up as soon as he moved enough, that I could. I grabbed my clothes and moved to the bathroom. I emptied my bladder and got dressed. When I opened the door, I saw him sitting on the bed, in his boxers. He was smoking a cigarette.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to sit by him, to put on my shoes. I felt so stupid, his voice startled me.

"That was one hell of a secret."

I laughed nervously, the blush I had begun sporting quite a bit, was back in full force.

"Yea."

"Do you show men that secret often?" I could hear the edge of laughter in his voice.

"No, the last time wasn't near as fun." I could have slapped myself. Why do I let the words just fall out of my mouth like vomit?

He chuckled, putting the cigarette out in a glass ashtray.

"Good." He said, he stood and moved to the bathroom. "Get cleaned up and we will go eat."

He closed the door and I heard the shower start. I took the chance to run. I felt slightly better away from him, away from his room. I smelled like him, that smell of Fourth of July. I caught myself standing there enjoying that, then stood at the bed and stripped. I moved towards the bathroom. I stopped when I saw my reflection.

I had smudges of his greasepaint all over my face, chest, and neck. I also had a darkening mark on my breast. I hurried into the bathroom and scrubbed my skin clean of the paint. The warm water felt good. The apex of my thighs was sore and tender. Each throb sent a spark of excitement through me. I hated that the entire experience was so amazing.

Guilt shot through me. I shouldn't have done that. This was going to make working with him so awkward. I should not have crossed that line, but I didn't regret actually doing it. I dressed in my pajamas and pulled my hair into a high ponytail, happy that Joker hadn't left any marks in noticeable places. I headed down to the kitchen again. I was surprised he was already there, face fully made up, though he was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans.

I walked into the kitchen and up to the bar that separated the two areas. He didn't turn as he spoke.

"Hope you like grilled cheese."

I smiled. "Grilled cheese is fine."

I was surprised I didn't feel more awkward. I guess I was worried for nothing. He turned and pushed a paper plate in front of me.

"Thanks."

I pulled the plate closer and started to eat. He moved next to me. The food was good. I finished it quickly and put my plate in the rubbish bin. I stepped back over and leaned against the countertop. As he finished his food, he turned to me.

I felt so nervous. No, that wasn't right. I wasn't nervous. I couldn't get what we had just done out of my mind. I looked at him, he was watching me.

"Am I driving myself? Or do I get another sour faced silent escort?"

My question must have caught him off guard. His bark of laughter made me jump, it was so unexpected. I let a smile creep over my face.

"Oh, you are funny. You can drive yourself. I will have a car ready and waiting for you."

"Okay, good." I paused, "I wasn't trying to be funny." I defended my question.

"I know, that's what made it so hilarious. You are a natural. It's one of the things I like about you."

I blushed. "You are so full of it. I am not hilarious."

"Ah, ah, that's not very nice."

I smiled. "Did I hurt your feelings?" I put on a fake sad face.

"See, hilarious."

I laughed again. "Fine, I'm funny. I am also tired. Goodnight." I said dismissing myself.

'Sweet dreams." He said as I walked from the room.

I hurried up to my room and locked myself inside. I turned the TV on for background noise and laid on the bed, my mind all over the place. I wanted to talk to Jack and see if he thought I was crazy. I grabbed the flip phone and opened it, looking at the small screen.

I slapped the phone closed and tossed it across the bed. Knowing my luck, Joker would find out I used it for something other than getting ahold of him. I set the timer on the TV and turned all the lights out. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

The morning came quick and I fought to move out of bed. I was still sore, but it was a dull ache now. I got up and dressed in my best 'Hire me' outfit. I applied my makeup and fixed my hair. Once I was ready, I grabbed my small bag with my ID and some cash..

The walk to the lobby was quiet. Apparently, the boys stay up late and sleep later. I moved to the kitchen and grabbed a quick bowl of cereal. The next time I looked at the time, it was just after 10 AM. I had a few minutes to kill.

I cleaned up the small mess I had made and grabbed my phone. I finally gave in and texted the Joker.

'Ready to go. Is my car ready?'

'Getting it now be there in 5'

Oh well, I was surprised at that. He was getting me a car. Then the thought crossed my mind was he getting me a stolen car?

I headed to the front of the building and waited. He finally pulled up in a dark tinted SUV. It was nice looking. Joker hopped out of the car and moved over to me. He patted the hood of the car and smiled.

"You think you can handle this baby?"

I grinned. "Piece of cake."

I walked passed him and hauled myself into the car. Joker pushed the door closed for me. I rolled down the window. "I'll be home for dinner." I laughed.

"Perfect." He said. "Your resume is in the folder."

I waited and watched him walk into the lobby. Once he was out of sight, I drove away. I didn't drive often, and this huge car was intimidating, but once I got used to how it drove, I loved this car. I felt like I was queen of the road.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I tried to upload this yesterday, but the site wasn't loading right for me. So sorry its a day later than usual, but here it is.**

* * *

_~One sip, bad for me_

_One hit, bad for me_

_One kiss, bad for me_

_But I give in so easily_

_And "No. Thank you." is how it should've gone_

_I should stay strong_

_But I'm Weak~_

_~AJR~_

* * *

I found the building with no real issues, parking the car in the attached garage, and moved to the elevator. I waited for the door to open and moved into the small room. There was a door at the end, and it was open. I moved to the door and knocked on the frame.

A man sat at the desk. I took in his appearance. He had blonde hair and a deep tan. He looked up and smiled. His tan made his teeth look artificially white. He was not the usual resident of Gotham. The city was too overcast and dreary for a 'real' tan.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Bree, I was sent here for a possible job."

"Yes, please come in. Have a seat."

I moved into the office and sat in front of the desk. I reached in my bag and pulled out the resume that Joker had left sitting in the car. I watched as he looked over the paper.

"Do you have experience in an office setting?" he asked.

"Not directly, I do have 3 years in customer service and I am sure I can pick up the rest as I go. I am a go getter."

He smiled. "The job is Monday thru Thursday. 9AM to 2PM. But you may have to be available last minute, if there are any business functions we would have to attend. It's mostly answering the phone and light paperwork, copying and filing."

"That is not a problem." I reassured the man.

"Perfect, I would like you to start as soon as possible. We were having problems hiring because of the need for a flexible schedule. I would like to offer you the job. You will have to get ahold of HR and give them your info. The place handles children and you will have to pass the background check. Once it comes back and is clear, you will be hired."

I couldn't believe how easily this man hired me. Then Joker's words came back to me, this man was a drug dealer. This business is just a front for his money.

"Perfect." The man handed me a business card for the HR people.

I stood, "Thank you so much. I will see you soon." I said.

"I can't wait." He told me, shaking my hand.

I left the building very excited. I headed straight to the address on the business card. The drive was completely across town. I pulled up and parked the giant car at a parking meter. I grabbed my bag and fed the meter with an hour's worth of time. I headed into the building.

After a few minutes talking to the woman at the reception desk. I moved to the elevators. The short trip up helped calm my nerves. I stepped out onto the 5th floor shocked, the place was very….beige. The entire thing looked generic. I moved to suite C and opened the door.

I moved to the desk.

"I was supposed to come by and give my info to HR to start work at The Lower Gotham Rec Center."

The lady smiled, "So glad they finally filled the position." She accepted the documents and my ID.

I watched as the woman moved to make copies. My nerves were making me nauseous. I gnawed at my bottom lip while the lady pulled out a few pages from a file folder.

"Alright dear, if you will fill out these two pages for tax information and the background check. You will be ready to go."

I took the papers and quickly filled out the info and returned it all to the woman at the desk. "How long does a background check take?"

"Not long if it's clear." She joked.

I smiled. "Good to hear."

I excused myself and made my way back to the car. That was way easier than I had thought it would be. I wished I would have known that before wasting my time in a bar. I climbed into the big SUV and started to drive back to the motel.

I was in such a good mood when I had pulled up parking the car in the small lot and climbed back out. I checked the time on my phone, it was almost 4:00 PM. I moved to my room and changed into more comfortable clothes.

I decided to text Joker and let him know I was back.

'I'm back, I'm pretty sure I got the job.'

'I'm in my room eating, come by."

I was surprised. I left the phone on the bed and slid on my bunny slippers. I checked my face over in the mirror and hurried over to talk to my neighbor.

I knocked on the door and waited. When it finally opened, I stepped through and closed the door behind me. The smell of pasta sauce made my tummy growl.

"Smells good." I said, stepping further into the room.

"Help yourself." He said pointing at the large bowl.

I moved over and grabbed the fork and dug in. He watched me eat for a minute before he spoke.

"So, it went well?" he said.

I swallowed the bite I had been chewing. "Yep, he seemed happy that I had an open schedule." I took another bite.

"Good. When do you start?"

"After the background check comes through. I just have to wait for the call."

"Wonderful."

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. I put the still unfinished pasta back on the table and sat on the bed.

"So, what's the next step?" I asked.

"Once you get that call, you will go to work." He said flatly.

I huffed in frustration. Why could he just not tell me what was going on? "Fine, don't tell me."

He chuckled, then moved to sit next to me on the bed. "You worry too much. I will let you know," he paused leaning in closer to my face, "when there is something to know."

I was frozen in place. He was too close, I couldn't think when he was this close. My mind was frustratingly blank I had to look away, causing him to chuckle and move back slightly.

"You are just so fun." He said, smiling wide.

I let out a breath and a nervous laugh. I turned my body and fell back onto the bed.

"You are so confusing." I said softly.

He chuckled again and laid back next to me. We laid looking at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"What's got you confused?"

I turned to face him. "Everything."

He frowned, then turned to face me. His eyes moved over my face, but he didn't speak.

I moved forward and kissed him. His mouth was warm, I was enjoying the brush of his scars on my skin. I pulled back and looked at him. "So confusing." I whispered.

He chuckled. "You think too much." He said, then moved to kiss me. The kiss was rough and demanding.

He moved his body slightly over mine. I felt the rush of the kiss and the feeling of being trapped, mix. My pulse was racing, my body was burning up. He didn't let up, pushing the kiss deeper.

His phone chimed, and he froze, breaking the kiss. I was breathing heavy and trying to ignore the rush of disappointment when he moved to answer the phone. I sat up and took a deep shaky breath.

He was typing away on his phone. I stood and left the room, hurrying back to my own. I moved to take a shower, needing the time to think. I ran the water hot, and stripped down and got in. My skin was on fire, but it helped clear my head a little. I needed to stay away from The Joker.

I washed away the confusion and dried myself off. Once I made my way back to my room, I put on a pair of sleep shorts and a camisole. My bed was just how I left it this morning, and I climbed in and turned on the TV.

The news had lulled me into sleep. I hadn't been asleep long when a movement woke me up. The room was dark and I could smell fireworks. I let out a gasp when his cold body moved next to my warm skin. He was under my blankets, and he was naked.

I could feel every inch of his skin pressed against mine. He kissed along my neck and chest. My earlier resolutions were long gone from my mind. I felt his cool fingers moving along my side, sliding my shorts past my hips. He moved, pushing them completely off and placing himself between my thighs.

I watched as he lifted the camisole over my head and attaching himself to my breast. I buried my hand in his hair and gripped it roughly. He hummed his enjoyment as I pressed him harder into my flesh. He bit my breast, causing me to gasp and rock my hips forward.

His rock hard dick rubbed along my sex. He moved to the other side of my chest. I reached for his face and pulled him up to kiss him. He let me, attacking my mouth with his. He shifted his hips and slowly pushed inside me.

I thought I was going to die. He continued to kiss me, moving in and out of me in slow deliberate stokes. I felt my body tightening, that buildup getting larger until it burst free and I lost myself in the mindblowing orgasm.

Joker continued to move through my climax. Once I was coming down, he looked at me.

"Hit me." He said.

I blinked, sure I had to have misheard him. "What?"

"Hit me," he said.

I pulled his hair, causing his head to move back, and I slapped him. "Harder." I hit him again.

He was enjoying the violence. I leaned forward, biting him on his chest. He sped up his movements. I liked this. I bit my way back up his chest. He gripped my neck, hard enough for me to feel my pulse behind my eyes. I could still breathe, thankfully.

I could feel that feeling building again. My brain was feeling fuzzy. The blackness crept along the outside of my vision. Then he released my neck and kissed me. I bit his lip, hard. My body convulsing around him. He pushed into me a few more times before he finished and collapsed on top of me.

He moved off of me and to the empty side of the bed. I laid there, my heart trying to beat out of my chest. My mind still mixed up with the strange wake up.

I moved to say something, but his hand stopped me. He put his finger along my lips, holding them closed. "Shh. Its bedtime." He said pulling the blankets up over us.

I rolled onto my side and laid there in silence until I fell asleep.

I woke to an empty bed. I would have believe it all a torrid dream, but the evidence was overwhelming. I had several love bites on my chest. A large one on my breast. The ache between my thighs. Nope it all happened.

I pulled myself out of the bed and into the shower. I dressed and decided that I would just distance myself, try to not be alone with Joker. I would eat in my room. I would work and report as necessary and that was all.

I grabbed the flip phone, no calls yet, and my small stash of money. The trip shouldn't take too long. I moved down to the SUV Joker had given me and headed to the nearest store. Two hours and several hundred dollars later I had myself a mini fridge, a lot of food, and a prepaid phone.

It had taken a lot of sweat and way too much time to get the mini fridge to my room, but I did it. I felt very accomplished. I got it plugged into the outlet and started to bring up the bags while it cooled off.

I felt very independent, getting so much done for the day and it was barely 10:00 AM. I turned on the TV and relaxed. I could do this. Strictly professional from this minute on.

I was excited when my phone rang. I answered after collecting my breath.

"Hello?"

"I am trying to reach Breanna Silver."

"Speaking."

"Ms. Silver this is Stephen Graham, I was just calling to tell you your background check came back clean as a whistle and you can start bright and early Monday morning."

"That is wonderful Mr. Graham, I will see you then."

I clicked the phone shut. I had a job. I moved to text Joker but stopped. No, I wouldn't be letting him know yet. I got up and picked out what I would be wearing to my first day on the job.

The weekend flew by, I hadn't heard anything from Joker. I could hear him at times in his room. Muffled sounds of his voice, droning along. I charged the new phone, hiding it under the mattress. I wasn't sure if I would use it, but I wanted the option to if I needed it. I woke Monday morning and started to get ready. I checked my make up and grabbed my things.

The drive took a bit longer due to morning traffic. I wasn't used to this commute, but it was easy enough. I pulled into the parking garage and parked the monstrosity that I was starting to love. I slid from the front seat and moved into the building.

I'm not going to lie, I was excited. The door was open once again and I stepped right in.

"Good morning."

"Ms. Silver, glad you could make it."

"Please call me Bree, I am excited to be here."

"I love the enthusiasm, let's get you situated." He stood from the desk and moved into the other room.

I followed. There was a desk and a complicated looking phone. That wouldn't be fun to learn. I had a computer as well. On the other side of the room was a copy machine. Next to it was a file cabinet that could be locked. Interesting.

He moved behind the desk to sit in the chair.

"This is your computer, you will be the only one with the logon information." He said as he typed in a password. "Change the password to something you can remember."

"Got it."

He smiled at me. "You will answer the phones and basic office jobs. Copy files, shred files," he pointed to the corner behind the desk.

There was a document shredder. Neat.

"Once a week the Donation amounts have to be entered into a program on the computer to track all amounts we receive and all monies that leave. It's fairly basic. This happens every Wednesday. I will help you this first time. The rest you will learn as we go."

"Sounds good." I said, ignoring the nervousness pooling in my guts.

"My time will be split between being here and being at my main office. When I am here, you screen phone calls. When I am not here, just take messages." He paused, "It's not a hard job, but it is pretty monotonous, but the pay is good."

I chuckled along with him.

"I will leave you here to get situated." He walked back into his office.

I sat at my desk and changed the password for the computer. Just like that, my day began.

Around 11, the phone calls started. I accidentally hung up on the first caller, luckily they called back and I was able to apologize. At noon he had me take the company credit card and go get us lunch. By 2, I was grabbing my things and getting ready to leave.

"I won't be in tomorrow until around noon. I will bring lunch with me." He said locking up his office.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

We walked to the garage together. He walked me to the giant SUV and then left for his own tiny sports car. I pulled out of the parking garage and headed back to the motel. The drive went fast with the light traffic. I pulled up to the parking lot and hurried up to my room.

I changed out of the office attire and into a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a ratty tee. I grabbed a small snack and turned on the TV. My phone chimed. I grabbed it and frowned. Joker wanted to see me.

I reluctantly made my way down to his room, knocking on the door. He opened the door and pulled me in by the wrist. I let out an involuntary squeak.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Uneventful." I answered flatly.

"Good, for now, just keep your eyes and uh, _ears_, open."

"Fine, can I go now?" I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"No."

I sighed "Why not?"

"I don't _want_ you to." I laughed. "Did I say something funny?"

I looked at him now. This whole situation was messed up. I must have lost my mind, did this all really start with an innocent text message? I really wanted to talk to Jack. I decided the safest thing was to stay silent.

He stood there, eyes on me, burning holes into my skin. I was almost certain he wasn't even blinking. It seemed like hours had passed when he finally spoke.

"What has your panties in a bunch?"

I laughed again it was so weird to hear him say panties.

"I'm just feeling off. I don't know what I am doing." I put my face in my hands. "This job is boring, the man I am working for does nothing but sit in his office all day talking on the phone. I will be inputting donation amounts and shredding papers."

"Good, that is what we needed you to do. Learn his habits and get him comfortable with you."

I looked at him now. His greasepaint smeared into a mess. His eyes were burning with intensity. I nodded.

"Do you have his schedule?"

"Not yet, But I will. He said this week was for learning the ropes and the real work starts next week."

"Perfect."

I sat on the bed and let myself fall back. I closed my eyes and let out a pitiful sigh. "I thought I would like the office work. But I see now that I miss the hectic crowds and noise of the bar. I was never meant to work in a boring job."

I felt Joker shift on the bed, but he stayed silent. I cracked open one eye and stole a glance at him. He was frowning, deep in thought. Then his whole face changed. He smacked his lips and spoke.

"You don't _really_ work for this guy. You work for me. If you want, once this….assignment is over, I will give you all the chaotic work you want."

I turned to face him fully, looking up at his strange expression. He was serious. "You hiring me full time?"

He laughed. "If you really want it, yes."

I felt like I was signing my soul over to the devil. Not that I really believed in the devil. But I do believe in The Joker. "I think I might."

"Oh sweetheart, you have to know for sure. Think about it, really think about it. When you figure it out, let me know. The offer stands."

I could only nod. This was not how I thought this evening would go.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and PMs I am glad people are liking this story.**

* * *

_~It's haunting_

_This hold that you have over me_

_I grow so weak_

_I see you_

_And everything around you fades_

_And I can't speak_

_But you can never know what it is you do to me~_

_~In this Moment~_

* * *

This job was brain numbingly boring. I answered phones and ran numbers. My boss showed up whenever he felt like it, flirting and making very rude jokes and comments. No wonder he went through so many assistants. I would like to have kneed him in the balls or claw his eyes out, but I had to play nice. I would report to Joker every evening when I got home.

I was finishing my second week on the job. I felt no closer to finding out what information that Joker even wanted. I pulled my car up to the motel and went straight to my room. The cool air hit me and I felt better almost instantly. I stripped on my way to the shower.

I washed the week of dealing with the overly tan asshole I 'worked' for. By the time I stepped out of the water and wrapped myself in my towel, I felt much better. I moved into my room and almost shrieked.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

Joker sat there on my bed, while texting on his phone. After a few seconds he put it down and looked up at me.

"I was waiting for you."

"Why?" I asked, moving to pull clothes out of the small dresser.

"Just checking in." he said.

I turned my back to him and slid on my panties and shorts under the towel. I wasn't sure why I still felt so shy around him. We had slept together on numerous occasions. I let the towel fall and quickly pulled my shirt over my head. I would worry about a bra later.

I picked my towel off of the floor and hung it up to dry. I moved to the bed and laid down next to Joker. I flipped my hair up to lay out on the bed then turned to face him.

"Rough day?" he asked, moving his hand to touch the bit of hair that was on his pant leg.

"Well, a lady can only handle so many accidental brushes across her ass or boobs before she is ready to break fingers." I said closing my eyes.

He chuckled, which just infuriated me more. I could feel his fingers running lightly through my hair, the repetitive movement soothing me against my will. His voice was so low it scared me. He was quiet for a minute, the silence was calm.

"When it's time, you can do the honors of killing him." He finally said.

I shivered, the words thrilling and terrifying all at once. "No, I don't think I could kill anyone." I said softly.

He shrugged. "Let me know if you change your mind." He said.

I looked at him, his attention on my hair fully, he was still touching it. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. Like flipping a light switch, he stood up abruptly.

I watched him walk to the door and leave without a word. I just stared after him, wondering what the fuck had just happened. I decided to take a nap, day naps were highly underrated. I crawled under the blanket and fell asleep quickly, with thoughts of hurting my boss floating through my mind.

I woke up, feeling disoriented. The room was dark and the TV was off. I laid there, staring at the ceiling of my room. As the groggy, sleep feeling left me, I wondered how my life had gotten so weird. I had two jobs. One for a man who wore make up, he was a mass murderer, but he made me feel alive. The other for a tanned, drug dealing, money laundering pervert.

I needed to talk to Jack. I reached for the phone I had kept tucked under the mattress. I powered it on and moved to the messages. I dialed the number, one digit from mine and started to type.

'Hey it's Bree, can you talk?'

I hit the send button, the fear that Joker would know and burst through my door lessened as each second ticked by with nothing happening.

'_Thought you had died.'_

I smiled. 'not yet.'

'_What did you want to talk about?'_

I stared at the screen for a second before typing anything. What _did_ I want to talk about?

'I just missed talking to you. What have you been up to?'

'_Work keeps me busy, I'm surprised you are talking to me, did you finish your new job?'_

'No, but I was going crazy with no one to really talk to.'

'_I'm flattered'_

I smiled again, it was worth it to get to talk to Jack again. I figure if I don't say anything about the job, then Joker can't get mad if he found out.

"I took step three.'

I waited for a response for what seemed like forever. Then finally his reply popped up.

'_Well?'_

'I couldn't kill anyone, I don't think I have it in me.'

I took a deep breath, readying myself to tell him.

'I did the other thing you mentioned.'

I couldn't bring myself to tell him, I was afraid he would think I was crazy and not talk to me anymore. I instantly wished I could take back the last few messages.

'_The other thing? Remind me?'_

I knew he was baiting me, he wanted to see me say it. Well fine. I wasn't ashamed, just still very confused by all of it.

'I wanted to have sex with someone so I did it. Even though it scared the shit out of me.'

He didn't reply for a few minutes. I was feeling nervous now. I set the phone down and moved to my small fridge to get a soda. I sipped the sugary drink, and waited.

'_How do you feel now?'_

I looked at the screen. What did he mean? How do I feel now that I what? Had sex? Or taken the next step?

'I feel fine.'

'_Fine? You are taking control of your own destiny and you just feel fine?'_

I thought about it, I was taking control wasn't I? I quit a job that I hated really working. I can take what I want. I was currently sleeping with The Joker, because I felt like it. I _was_ changing everything now wasn't I?

'No, I feel great.'

'_There she is… Enjoy the freedom you are taking for yourself.'_

There was a knock on the door, I nearly threw the phone across the room.

'Got to go thanks for talking with me'

'_Anytime princess.'_

I turned the phone off and tucked it back under the mattress. I moved to the door and cracked it open. There stood good ole Handsy, his fingers almost completely healed now.

"Boss wants you in the kitchen." He turned and walked away.

I wonder if Joker made him messenger to punish him? Probably. I smiled and went to check myself in the mirror. My hair was messy but not ridiculously so. I splashed water on my face and traded my shorts I had slept in for a pair of holey jeans. I slid on my flats and made my way down to the kitchen.

It was getting dark out, I noticed the guys were either gone, or in their rooms. It was kind of creepy how quiet it was here. I pushed the door to the lobby open and made my way back to the kitchen. Joker was once again facing the stove, cooking something.

I moved to the bar and waited. He was putting food on plates and then turned to face me. I was surprised to see real food on the plates.

"You cooked?" I asked, wanting to slap myself at the asinine question.

"I'm not _just_ a pretty face." He said sliding one of the plates to me.

I couldn't help but smile. He tossed me a fork and a knife. I caught them, thankfully, without hurting myself. Who throws a knife? Dumb question I realized as soon as I thought it.

I looked at the plate, he had seared a steak and there was mashed potatoes and green beans. I looked up at him, absolutely confused.

"The potatoes are instant." He said like that explained all of this.

I laughed. This was absurd. I just started eating. The steak practically melting in my mouth. I didn't realize how tired I was of fast food, or junk food I had been living off of the past two weeks. Before I realized it, my entire plate of food was gone. My belly felt so full, but it had all tasted so good.

I looked over at him, he was finished too. He put the plates and utensils in the large sink and leaned forward, his elbows on the table top.

"Enjoy your nap?" he asked.

"Immensely."

"Good." He was just staring at me, I fought the urge to squirm under his gaze. His voice broke the intense moment. "I want to show you something, you should get different shoes."

I looked down at my slide on flats, and sighed. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he turned to leave. He called over his shoulder, "Be out front in 5."

I jumped up and took off towards my room. I hurried and grabbed a pair of socks and my sneakers. I kicked the flats to the floor and had the others on and laced faster than I had ever done in my life. I grabbed a light hoodie and raced back down the stairs.

The bouncing made me wish I had put a damned bra on, but I didn't want to see what would happen if I got there in 6 minutes. I stopped in front of the lobby, leaning forward with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

The car slid forward and I moved to the door. I pulled it open and slid into the seat. Joker was in the driver's seat, eyes sparkling with mischief. I pulled the door closed and buckled up. Joker sped out of the drive and onto the road. I was proud that I held in the scream that tried to get out.

He swerved through traffic smoothly, I glanced at the speedometer and nearly fainted, we were at 96 MPH and gaining. He was going to kill us. When he finally slowed down, I looked over at him, his face relaxed as he started to get out of the car. I moved to get out, my legs feeling wobbly as I tried to stand.

I finally got my feet underneath me and slammed the car door harder than I had meant to. Joker was already heading to the side of a large building. We were in what looked like an alleyway. I turned to follow him, not wanting to be left here by myself. He pulled open a large metal door and waited for me to catch up.

I stepped into the dark building, my heart hammering in my chest. I felt him move up behind me and heard the door close with a metallic click. With the door closed it was even darker. I didn't move, trying to get my eyes to adjust. Joker grabbed my hand and started to pull me after him. He didn't seem to have any issues knowing where he was going.

We passed down what I assume was a hallway. Our steps the only real sound, then he pulled a door open and pulled me to the side. I heard the door close and then I was blinded. He had turned on the brightest fucking light in Gotham. My eyes watered as I tried in vain to blink away the light.

Finally I could see again. "Thanks for the warning."

He laughed. "Anytime."

I looked around the room and frowned. This was an office, but messier. There was a desk covered in paper and markers. A few knives stuck out of one of the wall and floor below it. There was a large wardrobe on one wall, she assumed it had clothes, but who knew really? The floor had some questionable stains on it. The only wall untouched was a massive wall of monitors.

I moved closer to that wall, and instantly wished I hadn't. The small black and white pictures were moving, but had no sound thankfully. Each of the small screens seemed to be different rooms, and they were all occupied with people enjoying themselves.

I turned to Joker, "Why did you bring me here?"

He smiled, "This is one of my other places of business." He said raising his hands in a shrug.

"What is this place? A whorehouse?" I asked, eyes back on the monitors.

"No…." he trailed off.

I turned back to him. He was looking at me, his head tilted slightly to the side, like he was thinking about something. Thinking hard. I kept my eyes locked on his. He straightened up and walked to the desk and sat down. I watched as he opened a drawer and was looking for something. He stood with a business card in his hand. He walked over, handing the card to me.

I took the small piece of paper. It was simple, the name across the front '_Echo'. _ The back of the card had the address.

"Is this a nightclub?" I asked.

"Yes, people dance the night away Monday thru Friday, we are closed on the weekend. If they have the cash, I uh, rent rooms for more private fun."

"You own a club and rent room for people to hook up? That seems very…. Normal." I said.

"It's steady flow of legit cash to _clean_ the not so legit cash I get from my real work. You have to learn to make the system, however corrupt, work for you." He explained.

That was... _smart_. I knew he wasn't as crazy as they seemed to want to portray him on TV. No, he had very insane ideas and a strange moral code, but he was not crazy.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked.

"You looked like you needed to get away from the motel. I can't have you cracking up before the jobs done. All work and no play…." He let that trail off.

I laughed. "You care? I am touched." I said.

He was looking at me again, I felt the intensity of that gaze and it made my skin burn. I looked away, I couldn't handle that look again. I decided to try to lighten the mood.

"I'm not really dressed for the club."

I felt him walk up behind me, his chest almost touching my back. The smell of fireworks moved around me. I closed my eyes, breathing it in and enjoying it while I could.

"We aren't going into the club." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He moved, the whoosh of cold air behind me gave me chills. I watched him move to the wardrobe and push it further down the wall. Behind it was a window. I walked over and looked out of it. Most of it was painted black, a few clear pieces around the edges.

Joker opened the window, sliding it to the side and stepped out. I looked at the fire escape it looked old and rusty, but followed him out anyway. He started to climb the last bit of stairs and reached for the ladder that went over the top of the building.

I followed, the wind slapping my hoodie around me. I got to the ladder and hopped up to catch the bottom rung. I pulled myself up and used my feet on the wall to get the leverage I needed to get to the top. I climbed over and was speechless.

The roof was bare, what looked like a bird coop was in the middle. I walked over, sad that it was empty. I looked around, the building was surrounded by larger buildings that seemed to sparkle with reflected lights. I could hear the hum of music, I assumed came from the club. If you listened you could even hear people talking down below.

Joker was on the opposite side of the coop, there was a large patio set, like you would find at a hotel. A table and a large padded reclining chair. I walked over and stood by him.

"I like to come here to get away. It's _peaceful_." He said.

I looked at his face and smiled. He looked different, standing here, moonlight and reflected lights looking like stars. I reached for his hand, the urge to hold it was overwhelming. This felt very personal. My cold hands touched his warm hands and he pulled away.

I felt that sting of rejection instantly. Then I was being pulled to the seat. He sat down and then pulled me with him. He had taken off his large coat and now pulled it over the both of us. I was hit with warmth and fireworks. I relaxed down into his side and enjoyed the silence with him.

I was jolted out of sleep as my ass hit the gravel covered rooftop. I look up and Joker was looking over the side of the seat at me.

"It's, uh, time to go." He said getting up and putting his coat back on.

I got up and dusted my butt off. The sky was getting lighter, I wasn't sure how long a dozed here. We climbed down the fire escape, back into the open window of his office. He didn't speak much, but I followed without talking either. Once we were back out onto the alley, I remembered his crazy driving. I really didn't want to get back into the car.

I reluctantly got in, not wanting to be stranded. Once I was inside, I buckled the safety belt and readied myself for the ride home. He got into the car and sat there for a second. I wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but sat there patiently. He finally started the car and drove back to the motel. He only sped slightly.

We pulled up to the motel and he parked the car in front of our building. I got out and moved towards the stairs. He was following behind me, my stomach clenched in anticipation. I opened my door and stepped inside my room, almost sad when he walked to his own room. I closed the door and over to my bed and stripped down and slid under the covers. I turned my TV on, letting the 24 hour news station play quietly in the background.

The lull of the TV was not working, I turned it off and snuggled deeper into my blankets. I was surprised when my door opened, and in walked Joker. His silhouette unmistakable. He walked into the room and started to undress. I watched quietly as his shadow got into bed beside me. His skin warm and he smelled like soap. Still with the fireworks smell underneath, like it was ingrained into his skin. I moved closer into him, and he wrapped an arm around me.

I looked up and him and froze. His face was clean, no paint, just skin, and he was beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: enjoy :)**

* * *

_~You're cynical and beautiful_

_You always make a scene_

_You're monochrome __delirious_

_You're nothing that you seem_

_I'm drownin' in your vanity_

_Your laugh is a disease_

_You're dirty and you're sweet_

_You know you're everything to me~_

_~Goo Goo Dolls~_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, my bed was empty. I was almost thankful for that fact. Seeing the Joker's face without his make up on had been almost scary. To see that underneath his usual face, for him to look so, _human_. I was lost.

I got up and took a shower, dressing for my day off. I decided on a simple baby doll tee and some skinny jeans. I think I just need to get out and have alone time. I grabbed my extra phone from under the mattress and headed to my car.

I drove into downtown Gotham and made my way to the mall. I was mostly window shopping to get out of the motel and around regular people. I made my way to the food court and got a smoothie. I sat at a small table and pulled my secret phone out of my purse.

It took a few seconds to power back on and once the screen was back, I moved to text Jack.

'Hey stranger'

I set the phone down and checked the flip phone Joker had given me. No new messages was a good thing. I really needed time away to process everything.

My phone chimed.

'_I see you are still alive.'_

'Live to fight another day.'

I sipped the smoothie and enjoyed the sounds of people around me.

'_Was there something you needed to talk about? Or did you just miss me?'_

'Just checking in… it's my day off.'

'_Ah, I see..'_

'You do?'

'_Your boss keep you on a short leash?'_

'I am not on a leash! I do what I want! When I want!'

How dare he say something degrading like that, I am not a pet to be put on a leash. I set my phone down in a huff and chewed the straw for my cup. Is that what Jack really thought of me? I shook that thought out of my head. Why did it matter? The answer was, it doesn't. Let him think what he wants. My phone chimed again. I didn't want to look at it, but caved and flipped it screen side up.

'_Not sure what has your panties in a bunch but I didn't mean to upset you. It was a joke.'_

'Not funny' I sent back then added. 'And keep you mind off of my panties.'

'_Oh princess, you are in a mood today.'_

I am in a mood, a bad one apparently. I was done with this conversation.

'Talk to you later'

I powered down the phone and shoved it to the very bottom of my bag. I wasn't sure why Jack was being so, what's the right word? So asshole-ish. But I was not in the mood to put up with it today. I wanted to enjoy my time off.

As if I had jinxed myself, I got a text message from my boss. At first I was relieved, I thought Joker had texted me, that was the last thing I needed at the moment. Apparently my boss and I had a charity event to go to this evening, and I needed a dress.

I moved to a high end dress store at the mall, this was not a place I would have ever shopped in for myself. I walked up to the counter to speak with an employee.

"May I help you" An older blond woman asked.

"Yes, I will be needing a dress for a charity event tonight."

"Oh is this The Gala Mr. Graham is hosting?"

I was surprised she knew about it and it must have shown on my face. She smiled.

"Several women have been in this week for dresses." She explained.

"Oh, well yes I am his assistant and he informed me about 10 minutes ago that I would be attending with him this evening."

"Men just don't understand it do they? Let's see what we have, do you know your size?" She asked as she led me deeper into the store.

"I think a size 2." I said unsure if the dresses in here were sized the same as my business clothes.

She smiled. "Let's start here, do you have a particular color you would like to wear?"

I shook my head no. "I don't care, just something that is appropriate for the event. I am not trying to impress anyone."

"Got it. Have a seat on the lounge and I will grab a few options to try on."

'Thank you." I moved to the seat and set my bag next to me. I was glad I brought cash, this place looked expensive. While I waited, I decided to text Joker and let him know what was going on.

'Got to go to an event tonight with Graham. Getting dress now.'

I tucked the phone back in my bag, not waiting for a reply. A few minutes later the woman came back with 5 different dresses. She hung them on a clothing rack and pulled the first one down. It was black, lacy and way to see through for my taste. I instantly vetoed that one.

She frowned slightly pulling the next dress, it was a powder blue, with a high neck line and what looked like a tight fit. "Maybe, what else do you have?" I asked. She smiled, hanging that one on the opposite side as the black dress.

She pulled a red dress next, it was beautiful, but I wasn't sure if wearing red would be appropriate. "I like the look but not red."

She smiled, "Not a lot of women can pull off red anyway."

The comment made me frown, I liked it, I just didn't think it would be right for this. "Move it to the maybe." I told her.

She let out a small chuckle, and moved it to the other side. The last two were hideous, I instantly hated them both. I got up and she handed me the powder blue dress and the red dress and I moved to the curtain to try them on.

I stripped down and slid the blue dress on. It fit just as snug as I thought it would. If I wore this one I don't think I would be able to wear any under garments. The idea was scary knowing Stephen was a bit handsy at the best of times.

I slid out of that one and reached for the red dress. The halter style top and the flowing long skirt was beautiful. I hated that I wanted this one so much. My head yelled at me to choose the blue one, or look for something else, but damn if didn't want this one.

I took the red one off and got redressed, bringing the two back out with me.

"Well, should we keep looking?" The blond asked me.

"I will take the red one. And I need shoes."

"Wonderful." She said grabbing the two dresses from me. We walked back up to the front of the store and she showed me the selection of shoes. I decided on simple black sling back heels. The dress didn't need too much to add to it.

I paid with cash, which caused the woman to look at me strange. I guess most people charged their purchases here, or maybe normal people didn't carry that much cash. Between the dress and shoes I was down just under a grand.

With the purchases in hand, I headed back to my car. I would need to start getting ready in a few hours and didn't want to be rushed. I hung the dress in the back seat and climbed into the driver's side. The traffic was sparse, and I had my window slightly down, enjoying the fresh air.

I pulled up to the motel and parked in my usual spot. I hurried up the stairs and into my room. I took the plastic off of the dress and hung it in the small closet area. The box with my shoes I left on the bed. I tucked my secret phone back under the mattress and pulled out the flip phone. Nothing.

I checked the time and saw I had a few hours. I turned on the TV and let the news play. They were going over the usual gossip and nonsense. I got into the shower, starting the process of getting ready. Once I had washed the sweat from the mall trip off of me, I got out and dried off.

I grabbed a strapless bra and panties. Once I was partially dressed, I started on my hair. I decided to wear it down, but the sides pinned back. It seemed to take forever to blow dry. Once that was done, I put on simple make up, and my bright red lipstick.

My phone chimed, I walked over and grabbed it. It was a simple text from Joker.

'Have fun'

Have fun? He couldn't be serious. How would this be fun, he knows exactly how much I cannot stand Stephen. I hurried to get into my dress. With my hair fixed and make up on I felt like someone different. I felt like a fraud. This person was not me. I spritzed myself with some perfume. All done.

I turned and grabbed a small overnight bag and put in a change of clothes and some comfortable shoes. I would have them in the car for after I could leave this shindig. I carried my heels, I knew I would have trouble with the stairs and driving with them on. I tossed the bag in the back, putting my purse and shoes in the passenger seat.

I was supposed to meet Stephen at the office and we were riding together. I didn't like the idea but followed his instructions. I pulled into my usual parking spot. He was at his car waiting for me. I groaned, I did not want to do this tonight. I grabbed my shoes and slid them on my feet. Grabbed my purse, checking the phone on last time.

I tucked it into the purse and locked my car. I stepped over to Stephen.

"You look amazing." He said.

"Thanks, are we ready to go?" I asked, not keeping the look of disinterest off my face.

"Yea, let's go, we have to get there early to schmooze the crowd."

"Joy."

He laughed and opened my door for me. I got in and buckled up. He walked around the car and got in his seat. He drove just as crazy as Joker did. Maybe it was a guy thing? Or they could just both be assholes. I didn't care at this point.

We pulled up to a very nice hotel. The valet taking the car from us. We made our way into the lobby.

"We are in the large banquet hall." He told me, like I even cared.

I smiled and followed him into the large room. It was beautiful. The place sparkled like diamonds were everywhere. I was a little impressed. He was all over the place checking on small things. He came back and started to explain what was happening.

"Tonight is a fundraiser. We will smile and shake hands. The guests will hand either you or me envelopes with checks in them, we will drop them over on the west wall in the lock box. Tomorrow you and I will enter the checks in your system."

"Tomorrow? I don't work tomorrow."

"This was part of the flexibility. After a gala fundraiser, you will work the next day. Don't get too drunk tonight, you'll have a bad day tomorrow if you do." He laughed.

My feet already started to hurt by the time we were starting to great guests. He would get envelopes and pass them to me, when I had a few I made my way over to the box, dropping them inside. This was boring. People were dancing and drinking. I stuck to nonalcoholic beverages.

The night wasn't completely unpleasant. I had enjoyed the small finger foods, other than that it was horrible. Stephen was constantly trying to grope me. It was hard not to stamp my foot down on his. I was successfully avoiding him when I heard the gun fire start.

I slapped my hand over my ears and looked around. The room was being swarmed by men in clown masks. I can't believe _he_ was crashing this party and didn't let me know. I ducked down with the rest of the guests and played the part of scared party goer.

I kept my eyes open for Joker, scanning each clown faced man. They were pointing guns at everyone. The entire room was silent, except for the whimpers of a few of the guests.

"Oh look at this party, so boring, let's have a little fun." He was using the more nasally voice, the Joker voice.

I turned to see him moving through the crowd. He ate off of peoples plates, sniffed drinks deciding which one to drink from. I really had to hold back from laughing at the exaggerated persona he put out there.

To everyone else he was just being strange, but I know he was looking for my boss. His eyes sharp as they scanned the room. When he saw me they widened and moved down my body then back up to my face. I was sure I was close to the shade of my dress.

I cut my eyes to my left, towards where Stephen was. Joker smiled, licking him lips, then his eyes moved to the direction I had looked. I knew the moment he found Stephen, Joker's whole demeanor changed. He was acting it up again.

He practically skipped to the man, putting his gun in his right hand and pulling his knife out with his left.

"Stephen Graham? Of course it's you. You really do know how to, uh, throw a party, food is good, company…meh, not so much" Joker shrugged.

Again, I held my laughter back. This was serious, I needed to play the scared assistant. I watched the men he had brought with him moving through the crowd taking wallets phones and jewelry. I was amazed how well this was going.

"Bree!" I jumped when I heard my name.

Joker was grinning, and Stephen was looking at me expectantly. "What?"

"I said get the box." Stephen shouted at me.

I hated that I had to hold back tears, why was he being so hostile towards me? I wasn't technically robbing him. I made my way to the lock box on wobbly legs, the eyes of everyone making me nervous. I grabbed the box, now heavy with envelopes, and walked back to both of my bosses.

Stephen was glaring at me like I had done all of this. Joker was watching me with sparkling eyes, his head tilted to the side as I made my way back to them. I held the box up to Stephen and he snatched it from my hands hard enough I almost lost my balance.

"Keys?" Joker said to him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small ring of keys that went to the office file cabinets. He handed them to Joker, who turned and handed them to me. I looked at him confused.

"Open it." He said.

I nearly dropped the keys as I tried to open the lock box that Stephen was holding. Finally I found the right key and got it open. One of Joker's men started putting envelopes into the bag that he held. Once they were all inside, Joker looked over at me and smiled, eyes still locked on mine, he let the smile fall and shot Stephen Graham point blank in the face.

I heard ringing in my ears, my face was wet, and everything seemed overly bright. I was still looking at Joker. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. He frowned and grabbed my hand. We were moving, his hand was warm on my wrist. I felt so cold.

I was shoved into a large car. No it was Joker's SUV. He was talking to the driver. I could hear some mumbling now. He was in the backseat with me, his hand felt nice as it rubbed my wrist. I looked at the gentle touch.

"Bree? You there?" I looked up at him, was he talking to me?

"Yea, I'm fine, my ears are still ringing."

"That's normal." He said, his hand still rubbing my skin.

"Are we going home?" I asked, my voice sounded strange.

"Yea, we are going home."

I nodded. Good, home sounded good. I leaned my head on his shoulder and inhaled that Fourth of July smell. It relaxed me. I moved closer into his side, feeling him tense up, then he moved his arm behind me and pulled me close. I closed my eyes and stayed like that until he nudged me to tell me we were home.

I sat up and blinked, still feeling slightly detached from my body. He got out of the car and I scooted to follow. I stepped out of the car and followed him into the lobby. He walked us back to the kitchen and pushed me to the seat.

"Sit."

I did. I plopped into the seat and watched him move to the refrigerator. He came back to me with a soda in his hand.

"I'm not thirsty." I said.

"Drink, the sugar will make you feel better."

I sipped the stupid soda. Angry that I did start to feel a bit better. He was watching me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I'm waiting to see if you freak out." He said.

I laughed, "Why? Why would I freak out? It's not like you shot someone right in front of me. Oh wait you did." I laughed, the sound was strange to my ears. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have been more prepared." I hated myself when I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek.

"I needed your real reactions, I needed you to act your part, not worry when we would show up." I hated that it made sense. I stood up, he move in front of me. "You are fine. It's okay to feel emotions, but you have to own them. Don't let them take you over." He said. "Let's go get cleaned up."

He pulled me, soda still in my hand, outside and to the stairs. I stopped pulling my hand free. He turned and watched me as I tugged off my shoes. There would be no way to get up the stairs with them on. He waited, the amusement plain on his painted face.

We walked up the steps and down to our rooms. He pulled me past my door and we stepped into his room. I tossed my shoes to the side. When he started to undress, I felt panicked. I was in no way emotionally stable enough to fuck him right now. I set the soda on the small table and moved to leave.

He turned towards me already down to just his pants. His eyes locked on mine. "Strip." He said.

"I'm not in the mood." I said, sounding about as brave as I felt right now.

He laughed. "I'm getting you cleaned up, now strip." He said.

I stood there, unsure if I should listen or not. I watched him finish undressing and then he turned to me. He let out a sigh, then moved to me. He was a lot gentler than I thought he would be as he unhooked the neck of the dress, letting it fall.

He reached around and found the small zipper in the side and loosened the dress enough it pooled at my feet. He unclasped the strapless bra I had on and tossed it across the room. His hands move to my panties, sliding them gently past my hips and letting them fall to the floor.

My breath caught in my throat as he reached up to my face. His hands didn't stop but moved to pull the pins out of my hair. He leaned in and kissed my mouth, soft and sweet. Then he turned pulling me to the bathroom. He started the shower and made it hot, the steam filling the small room quickly. He put his hand on my back and pushed me towards the tub.


	10. Chapter 10 CORRECTED

**A/N: things get a little steamy and slightly...uh, bloody...you have been warned.**

* * *

_~It's haunting_

_This hold that you have over me_

_I grow so weak_

_I see you_

_And everything around you fades_

_And I can't speak_

_But you can never know what it is you do to me~_

_~In This Moment~_

* * *

Hot water massaged the tense muscles on my shoulders and back. I let it pour over me and wash away the confusion of the last few days. I pushed the wet hair back from my face and looked up at Joker. He smiled and started to duck his face into the water. He scrubbed the blood splattered paint from his face. I watched in awe as more of his slightly tanned skin was exposed.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him like this, didn't want to see him as human. Logically I knew he was flesh and blood like me, but while he had the paint on he seemed more untouchable, some non-human, godlike creature. To see the truth that he _was_ human, just like the rest of us made something in my chest ache. Good? Bad? I had no clue, but it hurt either way.

Then I was crying. The tears had started and just didn't want to stop, I felt him move us, and then his hands were in my hair. As I cried, he washed my hair, his rough caress on my scalp felt amazing. He gently rinsed the shampoo out. I felt him move the curtain open a bit, the colder air hitting me. Then he was back, a wet rag was moving over my face and neck.

I opened my eyes and saw the pink on the rag. I felt myself pale, was that blood? He didn't talk, he just continued to wash me, the soft touches were all wrong. This felt wrong, too normal. He rinsed my body clean of soap.

"Clean towel on the sink, dry off, I'll be out in a minute."

I nodded avoiding eye contact and got out, drying myself then wrapping the towel around me. I moved out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. I looked around the room, my clothes were piled at the door, the only real mess in the room.

The door of the bathroom opened and he stepped out. I closed my eyes, I still couldn't look at him. It confused me to hear _his_ voice but see this stranger's clean face.

"Are you trying to sleep sitting up?"

"No."

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know." I said, that statement pulled a watery laugh from me. It was the truth. I have no fucking clue what was going on. What had I gotten myself into?

I heard movement, he was walking around the room. I still refused to open my eyes, even though it seemed so childish now. I sighed and opened my eyes. He was standing at the mirror, it looked like he was about to put his face paint back on. I was confused now was he leaving me here?

He saw me looking at him. "What are _you_ doing? Are you leaving?" I asked, the panic was growing inside my stomach.

"No."

"Then why are you doing that?" I pointed at the paint.

"So you will keep your fucking eyes open." He basically growled at me.

I laughed, I really laughed, full on belly laughs. Cramped side and more fucking tears. When I had calmed down, I looked back at him. He didn't seem nearly as amused.

"_What_ is so funny?" he asked.

That was a good question, I didn't know, I think I just needed sleep. "Can we just go to bed?" all laughter gone from my voice.

My question seemed to throw him for a second and he just nodded. I watched as he started to turn lights off. I moved, then remembered I was only in the towel. Before I could ask he threw a shirt at me. I pulled it over my head and then pulled the towel off.

My hair was still wet, I quickly put it in a Dutch braid and looked for something to tie it with. He was watching me, then pointed to the countertop by the mirror. I walked over and saw a few small elastics. I used one to tie off the braid and then moved to the bed. I crawled in and pulled the blanket up to my chin.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his warm body. His head leaned down to where I could feel his breath on my neck. The small warm puffs of air were doing bad things to my brain, and worse things to my body. Being wrapped up in him was too much. I turned my whole body. We were nose to nose. I looked at him, trying to decide what to say, his eyes were closed.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" he said, his voice startling me slightly.

I reached my hand up and traced the small scar that traveled up his cheek. He tensed against me. They were soft, well softer than I thought they would be. The red paint he smeared on them made them seem worse than they were. The color only slightly lighter than his own skin. They didn't appear as jagged this way. I hated them like this, I was so entranced by them, I didn't realize he had opened his eyes and was watching me.

"Do they hurt?" my voice just barely a whisper.

"No."

I wasn't sure what I was doing. Watching a person murdered in front of you, can really fuck you up. I wanted to go to sleep, I wanted to cry. Most of all, I wanted to kiss him. I moved forward.

The kiss was different without the taste of the grease paint. Not bad, but different. He let me kiss him. He participated, but I felt like he wasn't kissing me, not like he did before. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and bit it, hard. The taste of blood flooded my mouth and he groaned.

His arms tightened around my waist, almost painfully. It sent a shock of excitement up my spine. There he was, and I wanted more. I reached for his hair, giving it a hard tug. He had blood around his mouth, I watched him lick across it.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." He said.

"Changed my mind."

He leaned his head down, my hands still gripped tightly in his hair. He bit lightly along my neck down to the point where it turned to shoulder and he bit, hard. I gasped at the pain, he had to have broken the skin, when his hot wet tongue moved over the bite, it stung. The sting quickly calmed, replaced by the super erotic feeling of his mouth moving over my skin.

His hands moved down from my waist and gripped by ass, his fingertips digging into the flesh. I moved forward, biting along his shoulder, upper chest.

"Harder." He said.

I bit harder, I could feel my teeth through his skin. I stopped when I tasted blood again. I copied his actions, dragging my tongue over the bite mark. Smearing the crimson over his skin. The metallic taste becoming too familiar to me.

He didn't tell me to stop, I moved to the other side and repeated the process. He finally grabbed my braid, pulling my hair, making my head snap back. He kissed me again. His other hand was moving up the shirt I was wearing, dragging his nails up the skin along my ribs.

I let out a groan as he palmed my breast, the small tug on my nipple pulled a gasp from me. Each small jolt of pain sent a pulse of pleasure between my legs. I couldn't believe I was enjoying this. I could still taste blood in my mouth.

"Please don't stop." I begged.

He moved, sliding his body over mine, placing himself on his knees between my legs. I sat up enough to pull the shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor. He was looking at me, a strange look. I fought the urge to squirm and cover myself.

"Do you trust me?"

"I.."

I stopped, did I trust him? I looked at his face, the look in his eyes scared me. He wants me to trust him.

"Yea I do."

He moved to the night stand and pulled out a small knife. I froze, it was a small knife, like a pocket knife. He moved back, opening the small blade and showing it to me. I watched the dim light in the room reflect on the shiny surface.

"What are you going to do with that?"

He moved it to my face, the metal was cold against my skin. He moved it down my cheek, along my jaw and down my neck. I was breathing heavy, watching his face. He was enjoying this, and honestly, it wasn't bad yet. The slight scraping of the blade didn't hurt.

"You ready?" he asked, his eyes still on the small blade that was now traveling between my breasts, stopping.

"Yes." I was happy I sounded sure.

The first cut was unexpected. A sharp sting, nothing, and then a burn that stayed. I wasn't sure if I liked it or hated it. The next one was near my ribs. Heat was spreading through me. Just under my hip bone, a sting then burn.

My eyes were closed, I know I was breathing heavy, the first cut burned with each breath. I felt the sting on my inner thigh and before the burn had started, I felt Jokers mouth on my sex. I gripped the sheets under me, every swirl of his tongue over my clit made my body jerk, causing each small cut to warm all over again.

It was a mess of sensations, I found my hand buried in his hair, pressing him closer to me. He responded enthusiastically, licks and bites along my sensitive flesh, I thought I had died when I came hard enough my vision blacked out for a second, it came back and he was looking at me, a smug smile on his blood covered face.

"That was amazing." I told him.

He kissed me, I let him, my body felt too weak to do much else. The kiss was softer, I felt him moving, and then him slowly push himself deep inside me. I gasped, still so sensitive from his attention. He stopped, fully inside me, I waited for something. He didn't move, then without warning, he turned us over, putting me on top of him. It caused his dick to go a bit deeper. I moved slowly, trying to find out what felt best.

His hands were on my hips, helping me move. Every move got me closer to that edge again. The cut on my thigh burned, my hip was bleeding again from his grip on them, the sting starting that buildup again.

"Fuck." I let out before realizing what I said.

He sat up, his chest against mine, changing the angle again, I kept rocking my hips, chasing that explosion. He grabbed the knife, and put it in my hand, causing me to break the rhythm I had going. He pointed it at his chest, near where I had bitten him. One of his hands gripped my ass, moving me against him again, the other pressed the knife into his skin.

I watched as he let go, his hand falling back to my hips. He rocked up, harder and faster.

"Push." He said.

I did, I pressed the tip of the knife into his skin, he hissed as it broke through. I held it there, watching the blood move down his chest.

"Harder."

I pushed harder, the blade moved into his skin, my face felt hot, my belly getting tight, I was going to cum as he was begging me to hurt him. This was so fucking wrong. His hands were gripped so tight on my hips I knew there would be bruises. I pressed the knife harder, I felt it slide into his skin, pulling a groan from him. He gave me a kiss that seared my soul.

I came hard, whimpering into his mouth. He followed me, but didn't break the kiss. I had dropped the knife sometime during the kiss, the wound on his chest bleeding hot between us. We were covered in blood. Mostly his. The kiss ended and I dropped my head to his shoulder.

He let out a small chuckle. "You are a fast learner." He said. I laughed, what the hell was I supposed to say to that?

I moved back from him, the cold air causing the blood to start drying and feel tacky against my skin. I moved, feeling cold without the heat of his skin on mine. I laid back on the bed, exhaustion taking me over. I don't remember him getting a rag, and cleaning up the worst of the blood. I don't remember him pulling the blanket up over us. I was out, sleeping better than I had ever remembered sleeping in my life.

I woke up, my entire body stiff and sore. I looked around, quickly realizing I was in his room, alone. I sat up and saw smeared bloodstains across my skin. I was completely unsure what to do right now. I grabbed the shirt Joker had given me and my dress. I slid the dress up and pulled the shirt over the top.

I picked up what I could find of the rest of my stuff and moved to my room. I tossed the pile into the corner and into the bathroom. I took another shower, cleaning the blood from my skin. I looked at the small cuts on my skin, slightly scabbed over.

What had all of that been about? I wanted to be grossed out and upset about it. I wanted to hate that it had happened, but I couldn't. I enjoyed myself. The last 24 hours had been so weird. I had dressed up and attended a fundraiser, watched my boss kill my other boss, then to top it off I basically stabbed him while I fucked him.

I finished by shower and moved back into my room. It was Saturday, and I had absolutely nothing to do. I dressed in normal skinny jeans and a tank top. I grabbed a light hoodie to cover the worst of the bruising I had, and there was plenty. I laid back on my bed, not sure what I should do today. My car was at the office parking garage. My purse from last night was MIA. I couldn't remember if I had grabbed it or not when everything happened last night.

My stomach growled, I got up and looked in my mini fridge, frowning. There was nothing to eat. I slid on my bunny slippers I wore around this place and headed out onto the walkway. I skipped down the steps and into the lobby. I saw a few guys milling around, I ignored them and moved to the kitchen.

I decided on something easy. Cereal. I made a large bowl and sat at the counter to eat. It was so quiet, and I had no way to get ahold of Joker. I know he wasn't in his room, and my flip phone was in my purse, wherever that was. I sat there eating my cereal, the chewing sounding so loud to my ears. Why was it so fucking quiet here?

I finished my food and cleaned the dishes I had used. I was not going to just sit around and stare at the wall. I walked back to my room and pulled out my secret phone. As I waited to for it to turn on, I turned the TV on as well. There was Joker's face plastered on the screen. He was topic of the day today.

I grabbed my phone and texted Jack.

'I'm bored and without a car, entertain me please?'

'_Poor princess, can't find anything fun to do? My heart bleeds for you.'_

'You don't have to be a jerk about it.'

'_What am I supposed to do about it?' _

'I don't know.. Never mind, I'll talk to you later'

'_Don't leave now princess.'_

'I'm not even supposed to be talking to you'

I wasn't sure why I told him that. It was stupid. Maybe I just wanted him to realize how much trouble I would be in. Maybe he would be nicer. I needed nice right now.

'_Then why are you?_'

'Because I want to… Step 1'

'_You never disappoint'_

I frowned. His complements didn't have the same spark that they used to.

'How's work?'

God I was so lame. Why did he even talk to me? I don't even want to talk to me.

'_Busy, I'm actually in the middle of vigorous negotiations.' _

Vigorous negotiations, what the hell was that supposed to mean? If Jack knew the Joker, then his idea of negotiations might be painful. I was too curious for my own good. I wanted to know more, but decided not to push.

'Are they going well?'

'_They usually do.'_

I laughed at that one. It could mean anything.

'I guess I will let you get back to work.'

'_Stay out of trouble princess.'_

Trouble. Me? Never.

I turned off the phone and tucked it back under the mattress. Where the hell was Joker? I needed to find my stuff and get my car.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Last week I posted chapter 10 to my other story by mistake, thankfully one of you commented and let me know the chapter made no kind of sense.. Feel free to let me know if I make a mistake like that, it has been fixed and hopefully wont happen again, but I am only human...anywho...on with the new chapter.**

* * *

_~Round and round like a horse on a carousel, _

_We go,_

_Will I catch up to love?_

_I could never tell,_

_I know,_

_Chasing after you is like a fairytale,_

_ But I,_

_Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel~_

_~Melanie Martinez~_

* * *

I had fallen asleep and was dreaming I was back at the party, except this time I was dancing and having fun. I was laughing when the gunfire started, and instead of Joker going after Stephen, he was after me. I was shaking visibly and my throat felt closed up.

I watched as he ordered some faceless person to bring the box over and empty it into the bags. This time he raised his gun, pointing it at me as he watched me cry. I could feel the tears moving down my face, cold as they fell from my chin and jaw onto my chest.

His eyes were hard and cold, then he pulled the trigger. I braced for my death, but only heard laughter. I forced my eyes to open and saw him, gun pointed at me. The barrel held a small red flag that said BANG! I let out a laugh that sounded a lot like a sob, and collapsed onto the floor, laughing while I cried.

I woke up in my room, laying over my blankets, shivering. What the hell was wrong with me? I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my face. I moved to go empty my bladder when I saw my purse on the table. I rushed over to it, all thoughts of having to pee gone.

I opened the purse and found my things. My keys, I could have someone go with me to get my car. Then I grabbed the phone, I had a lot of missed calls. I listened to the voicemails. I frowned as I listened to the voice of a gruff sounding man explain I was needed for questioning. Another voicemail from the same man, begging me to answer, that the GCPD was concerned for my safety. I was last seen being drug out of the hotel by the Joker.

Well, shit. I ended the messages and started to text Joker, seeing what he would want me to do. I sent the message and moved back to empty my now aching bladder. I finished, and was washing my hands when I got a reply.

'I will have someone take you to get your car and you can go in personally and give your statement.'

I looked at the time, it was still early afternoon. I slid some shoes on and waited for the knock at my door. Once the goon showed up, we left, heading to get my car.

We pulled into the garage and I was out of the tan colored car as soon as it stopped. I rushed over to my big SUV and got in. All of my things were still there. I climbed in buckled up. I stopped on the way to the station to grab a burger and a shake. Once I was fed, and my shake was gone, I headed to the station and parked in the guest lot.

I mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen. I grabbed my bag and got out of the safety of my car. I jogged across the street to the doors of the GCPD. I moved inside the very narrow entryway and up to the counter that was surrounded by safety glass.

I pressed the call button and heard a small buzz. A man moved from around a corner and greeted me.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"My name is Bree Silvers, I believe I was needed to give a statement."

The man picked up the phone and punched a few numbers. "Miss Silvers is here, she said she's supposed to give a statement today." She watched as the man looked up at her, alarm on his face.

He hung up the phone and buzzed her through the door to her right.

"Right through here, are you okay? Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

I looked around the dreary looking office, "No, I'm fine thanks." I looked at the desk in front of me, there were stacks of paper and empty tipped over paper coffee cups. It was a mess.

"Miss Slivers, how are you?"

I looked up at the man walking into the office, he looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in days.

"I am fine." I watched him move to the other side of the desk. He made a small attempt to clean up the mess.

"You worked with Stephen Graham?" he asked.

"Worked for, I was his assistant." I said.

"You were at the party Friday? At the hotel?"

I felt sick, my stomach threatened to give back the lunch I had just eaten. "Yea, I was there." I let the tears build in my eyes. The man's face softened.

He reached for a tissue and handed it to me across the desk. I took it and dabbed my eyes.

"We are investigating Mr. Graham's death, we have several statements saying you were there and that The Joker abducted you."

I swallowed. "Yes, well I was there, Stephen called me over to get the donation box, I brought it to them and he had me open it." I paused, "Then Joker shot him." I looked up at the man. He was writing on some paper as I spoke. "He grabbed me and kind of used me as a hostage long enough to get away. He dropped me off in the Narrows. I had to find my way back to my car."

He stopped writing. "He just let you go?"

I nodded. "He didn't talk just pushed me out of the car and drove away. I was so scared. I got a bit lost then found my way back to the garage of the office. I drove to my apartment and cleaned up and fell asleep. When I got up this afternoon, I saw the missed calls."

"Joker didn't say anything, he didn't give any insight on why he did this?"

"No."

He nodded and continued to write on the paper. He looked it over and then handed it to me. "Read this over and if you agree with what's written please sign the bottom of the page."

I took the paper form him and read through what he had written. I reached for the pen he set on the desk and signed my name. I handed him the paper back and then frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just realizing I don't know what to do about the job. I was still fairly new and I guess I need to start looking again." I rambled.

"You will be fine, you are young." He smiled, "That was basically all we needed from you. If you remember anything else you can call me." He handed me a card.

"Thanks." I got up and left.

I hurried back to my car and climbed back inside. I tucked the card into my bag and started the engine. I drove to my apartment. It felt like I hadn't been there in years, but it had only been a few weeks. I thought back on it, three weeks it had been three weeks. I moved up to my apartment and unlocked the door.

I stepped inside and turned on the light. Everything looked like I had left it. I walked over and grabbed the door to the freezer and reached to the back, the emergency fund I had was still there. I pulled the envelope and pulled out enough cash to pay this next month's rent.

I moved to my bedroom, it looked the same, though the bed was not made. I was almost certain I had smoothed the blankets back when I left with Joker. I doubted that I left it like this. All the blankets shoved to the foot of the bed. I walked closer to the bed and looked down, my pillow was smeared with grease paint.

I laughed, had Joker come by my place? Oh, I needed to talk to Jack. Now that my part of the job was finished, I needed to choose. I needed to decide if I wanted to work for Joker permanently. I didn't have _my_ phone, just the flip phone Joker had given me.

I knew I really should wait, but I couldn't go back and possibly see Joker without having thought about it. I pulled the flip phone and started to dial Jack's number. As I punched in the last number, it changed. I looked at the screen, it said Joker. I closed the text and tried typing the number again. The number changed as soon as I put in the last digit. Joker again.

My gut twisted. I opened the contacts on the phone, only one number was listed, Joker. I selected it and looked at the info. I ran to the bathroom, leaving the phone on the floor in the living room. Thankfully I made it to the toilet in time to lose all of my lunch.

After my stomach was empty, and the cramping had subsided, I sat by the tub. I let my heated face lay on the cold porcelain. The Man I had been taking life advice from, was the Joker. Jack is the Joker. I groaned out loud, I had talked to Jack about fucking the Joker. The nausea rolled through me again. Thankful that my stomach was empty, I started to get back up.

I made my way back to the living room, grabbing my phone. I tucked it into my pocket and headed for the door. I needed to think, I needed to decide how to handle this all. I got into my car and made me way to the convenient store around the corner to get a money order to pay the rent. I moved through the motions mechanically, having done this every month for a few years.

I signed it and put the money order into the drop box and moved back to my car pocketing the receipt stub. I sat in the car for a few minutes, I needed a plan. I had to think carefully about how to handle all of this. I drove back to the motel. An idea moving through my head.

I parked my car and hurried to my room. Pulling the phone from under the mattress, I powered it on. The screen lit up and I was surprised to see a message from Jack.

'_Negotiations went well'_

I frowned at the phone and started to text.

'You free to talk?'

It took a few minutes before he texted back.

'_Free as a bird.'_

'I want to tell you something.'

'_I'm all ears princess.'_

I had thought about what to say for a while, deciding to go with everything.

'Joker murdered a man in front of me, He has me staying in a motel with him and his thugs and he made me get a job just to get close to a guy and then he shot him in front of me.'

I sent the message and continued.

'Now the police have interviewed me.'

'_Well, princess, that's a lot to take in. but we both know he's not a good man.'_

'That's all you have to say?'

'_What do you want me to say?'_

I want the fucking truth. But I didn't type that. Instead I picked up the flip phone and texted Joker.

'You are an asshole.'

I tossed both phones on the bed and started to pack my things. I was done. I felt like a moron, he had been playing some stupid fucking joke on me from the beginning. I shoved everything I could in the backpack and duffel bags that I had. I thought about calling a cab and leaving the car, but decided, it was the least he owed me. I opened the door and started to put all of my things in the car.

Once I felt like I had it all I drove back to my place, stopping at the store to buy new sheets and pillowcase. I didn't want to sleep in a bed that smelled like him. I also got myself a new phone, he could keep all _three_ of the others. I pulled my bags up to my apartment and unlocked the door.

I left the bags in the living room and moved to change the sheets right away. I tossed the old sheets and pillow case into the garbage. Slowly pulled my bags into my room and started to unpack. The clean things put up and the dirty put in my laundry hamper. I figured if I keep busy I won't think about it all.

Once I had done everything I possibly cloud do, I made sure the doors and windows were locked and crawled into my clean sheets and cried myself to sleep.

I heard a noise, it sounded like someone was in my kitchen. I looked at my new phone to check the time. It was just after 2:00 AM. I got up and reached under my bed for my trusty solid wood bat. I tip toed slowly to the door and peeked around the corner.

Joker was in my kitchen, cooking. I let out an aggravated screech, and moved into the living room. He turned to look at me, his eyes dropping to the bat still in my hand. I stepped towards him, bat out in front of me. I poked him in the chest with it.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at the bat then behind him to the stove. "Making food." He brushed the bat from his chest and tuned back to the stove.

I didn't have the energy to do this right now. "_Why_ are you here?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, just continuing to cook. I stood there, waiting, every second getting me more and more angry. I watching him pull out two plates and load each with scrambles eggs. He walked into the living room and sat on my couch, holding the second plate out to me.

I waited a full minute, then took the stupid plate. I stood away from him and ate the eggs. He finished the pile he had on his plate and set it on the seat next to him. I picked at the food. My stomach still felt too sick to eat too much. I watched as he set back, arm on the back of the couch and looked at me.

"I know that your part of the job is over, but I wasn't going to kick you out." He said.

I stood there, not sure what to say to him. "You lied to me." The words sounded strange to me.

He at least looked surprised, his entire body tensed as he leaned forward. "How, _exactly_, did I lie to you?" He asked.

I moved to the kitchen, scraping the rest of the eggs into the trash. I rinsed my plate, trying to calm myself down. I set the plate inside the dishwasher and turned back to the man sitting in my living room.

"I know it is you." I blurted, not knowing how to get the conversation actually started.

"_What_ is me?" he asked.

I looked at him, watching his face for any reaction, "You are Jack." It was subtle, a small flinch by his eye, but I saw it.

"I haven't been Jack in a really long time." He finally said.

I let out a whoosh of air in relief, at least he wasn't going to try to deny anything. "But that's the name you gave me."

"True." I was getting frustrated, why was he giving me such small answers? Why wasn't he explaining himself?

"You let me think you were just a guy, you let me think you were a friend." I hated the tear that slid down my cheek, but refused to acknowledge it by wiping it away.

He stood up and moved to stand a few steps away from me. "I am your friend." He said.

"No, you let me believe you were something else."

He let his head fall, looking down at his feet, then glanced back up at me, through his fallen hair. "Bree, what do you want from me? You texted me, told me you were bored. I fixed that. You were broke, I gave you a job, I fixed that too. You have been the one asking, and I have been the one giving you whatever you wanted."

I stood there, shocked. Was he right? I felt cold, inside, had all of this been my fault somehow? "What do _you_ want?" I asked him.

He looked surprised by my question, then he smiled. "You."

I laughed, "Me? That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." I said through the bout of nervous giggles I couldn't get rid of.

He stepped forward and grabbed me, pulling me up to stand chest to chest with him. The movement sobered me up slightly.

"The better question is, what do _you_ want?" he asked, his face directly in front on mine.

"To be happy." I said.

He smiled. "Good. Now, what would make you happy?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. My shoulders slumped, I felt tired all over again. "I'm going to bed." I said as I pulled away from him and walked back to my room.

I leaned the bat against the wall by the door and crawled into bed. I faced the wall and fought the stupid urge to cry. My eyes burned with the effort. This whole thing was crazy, I thought back to the beginning, three weeks ago, lying in this bed.

I heard movement in the living room, then soft footsteps. I wasn't surprised when the blanket was pulled back and his overly warm body slid into the small bed next to mine. He put an arm around my waist and snuggled close to my back. The tears flowed freely from me now.

I hated him right now for being gentle. I hated him for giving me everything I asked him to. I hated him for wanting to make me happy. None of this fit right in my head. He didn't say anything, just held me until the tears had stopped. As I drifted to sleep I felt something shift inside me. I realized a truth that I had been fighting and running from.

_He_ made me happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hello everyone, I wanted to apologize that this is a shorter chapter. I have been very overwhelmed with working with my kids school to get them all set for "distanced learning" aka Online classes due to the Schools closing for the Covid 19 that's running amok. I will be back next week with a full sized chapter (hopefully) stay safe and take care!**

* * *

_~it's quiet now_

W_hispers confess_

_Now that I find myself in here_

_I realize I'm yours~_

_~In this Moment~_

* * *

I have been staying in my apartment, though Joker comes and sleeps next to me most nights. My cuts and bruises have healed, but my mind is still so twisted. I didn't tell him my revelation, I refused to give him that kind of power over me. He had left me the two other phones, strange to have three cell phones and still no one called me.

I was getting bored again, and that got me in so much trouble last time. I had been keeping busy, kind of. I have been going to the movies a lot, then, maybe if I had time, I would walk around aimlessly. When I got tired enough, I would go back to my car and drive to my apartment. Then I would go to sleep, Joker would join me sometimes, but I would wake up alone.

I would feel better if he stopped being nice. I didn't like it, but didn't know how to tell him. Right now I was soaking in my bathtub, trying to figure out how to handle him, this, and everything else. The light pink bubbles floated and moved around the water. It was times like this that I missed the ignorance I had before and could talk to Jack.

I had a brilliant idea, I stood, leaving the tub and moving to the bed and grabbed my old phone. The one this had all started with. I moved back to the tub and slid deep into the still hot water. I powered on the phone and watched as the screen flickered to life.

I moved to messages, and clicked Jack's name.

'I'm bored.'

It didn't take long for his reply.

'_Sorry to hear that princess'_

'I need advice'

'_About_?'

'There's this guy, and recently he's changed'

'_Go on'_

'I don't know if I like it, it's weird.'

'_Weird? What's he doing that's so weird?'_

'He's being too nice, I miss the old him'

There, she said it, and he could take from it what he will.

'_You don't like nice guys?'_

'I like him the way he was.'

'_You tell him?'_

'Not yet'

He didn't respond again, so I figured he had gotten the hint and was deciding what to do now. I finished my bath and stood to rinse off in the shower and wash my hair. Once I was finished, I moved into my bedroom to pull on a pair of sleep shorts and a camisole. I towel dried my hair and pulled it back into a braid. I walked back into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth when I heard the door to my apartment open. I smiled at my reflection and rinsed the toothpaste from my mouth.

I stepped back into my room and he was there, clean faced, in a t-shirt and jeans. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, with bits falling loose in the front. I stopped in the doorway and waited.

When he didn't say anything, I continued getting myself ready for bed. I could feel his eyes on me, but ignored him. I was terrified and intrigued to see what he would do. I turned the lights out and moved to climb into the bed. I pulled the blankets up over my shoulder, then turned to look at him.

"You coming to bed?" I asked.

I could hear him getting ready to come to bed. I felt the mattress dip and his very warm body pressed into mine. I was a little worried that he still hadn't said anything as I fell asleep.

I woke with a splash of cold water hitting me. I sat up sputtering while I could hear Joker's laughter from across the room. I look over at him, he had been smart to move away from reach, I may have hit him. His laughter slowly ebbed away and he looked almost serious again.

"Get ready, we have plans." Then he turned his fully painted face and left my bedroom.

I got out of the bed and pulled some clothes out of my closet. There was no telling what he had planned today. I dressed in skinny jeans and a T-shirt. I moved into my bathroom. I emptied my bladder and then washed up. I didn't feel like putting n make up but I looked like I had been crying all night. My eyes were slightly puffy and red rimmed.

I put on just enough to look human. Then, on impulse I added my bright red lipstick. Once I felt like I was finished, I headed into the living room. He was there pacing as he talked on his phone. I waited and watched him.

He finally finished his call and turned to look at me. I must have met his approval because he turned and we were headed out of my building. We made it down the stairs and out into the street before he spoke to me.

"You drive." He said as he headed to my car.

I had no problem with that. I walked over and unlocked the big SUV and climbed inside. I buckled my seatbelt and turned to look at my passenger.

"Where to boss?"

He raised an eyebrow at me then smiled. "Head downtown."

I pulled into traffic and headed towards downtown Gotham. It was mid afternoon and traffic was almost non existent. The silence in the car was unnerving.

"Anywhere in particular that I am headed to? Or are we driving aimlessly?"

"Oh, you should know by now, I don't do anything aimlessly. Just drive, I will tell you when we get close."

I stole small glances of him, unsure if he was mad and planning to kill me, or if he was his normal self, and just well, him. I took the hint and drove along the city streets silently. He would point or give one word directions.

"Pull up here and park." he said pointing at a building to the right.

I pulled up to the curb and put the car in park, trying to figure out what kind of building this was. There were no signs or advertisements, just brick wall and a metal door with no windows. I killed the engine and got out, Joker having gotten out immediately. I tucked the keys into my pocket and followed him to the metal door. While he knocked, I looked around, it was strange to see him out in the daylight, in full Joker make up and no one paid us any attention.

The door opened and Joker stepped in pulling me in behind him. I couldn't see anything, as we stepped into the dark building, but he pulled me along anyway. Then I was blinded by lights when we moved through another door. As my eyes adjusted to the light again, I was shocked. I was in a room that was as big as my entire apartment, that had the walls lined with all kinds of guns. I looked over at Joker, he was watching my face, I assume to gauge my reaction.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking back at the walls.

"This," he said his hand gesturing at the wall, "This is where I get my weapons on short notice."

I looked back to him. "So, why are we here today?"

"We have plans later and you need to be armed for them, so, let's get you a gun."

I looked at him, trying to see if he was joking, but he looked dead serious. I wanted to tell him that there was no need for a gun, because I didn't plan on getting a gun, or shooting any one or anything. But his face was almost daring me to argue the point. Instead, I took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh of air.

"Well, where should I start?" I asked, causing a grin to spread across his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Whew, this was a lot of fun and slightly frustrating to write but here you go...**

* * *

_~There is a thin line between what is good and what is evil and_

_ I will tiptoe down that line, but I will feel unstable_

_ My life is a circus and I am tripping down that tightrope_

_ Well, there is nothing to save me now, so I will not look down~_

_~Papa Roach~_

* * *

Joker left me standing there while he talked with the man in charge of this place. I looked at the weapons on the walls, it was like a candy store for criminals. There were guns ranging from small hand guns that could fit in my palm to large machine gun style guns. I was absolutely sure I would not be firing a machine gun.

It only took a few minutes for the man to start getting smaller hand guns down and making a pile in a table. Joker watched the pile grow and then moved back to me.

"You ready to shoot these?" he asked.

"Here?" I really didn't want to shoot anything.

"There is a range in the back. Lets go." he grabbed my hand and started to walk to a big black door.

The man who had been picking out the guns was walking behind us with the guns and ammo in a box. Joker moved through the door and led us through a long hallway. I could feel the nervous energy moving through me. We stopped at a large red door and He turned back to me.

"It will just be me and you in here, so, relax." he said.

He pushed open the door and let the man with the box walk through, he dropped the box on a long table and left. Joker nudged me inside and closed the door behind us, engaging the locks. I let my shoulders relax and watched him as he moved to the table.

He was in his element, the smooth fluid movements as he laid out each gun, after removing the clips. Once they were laid out, he pulled out the boxes of ammo and set them next to each one. He rummaged through the box, chuckling to himself then moved it all out of the way.

"Come here Bree." he said.

I reluctantly moved to where he was, making sure to glance into the box to see what he had thought was so funny. I frowned as I noticed the protective gear, large noise canceling head phones and glasses. I guessed he wasn't worried about 'safety'.

"No need for all of that." he waved towards the box when he saw me looking.

I stepped up to the table, he pulled me to the first gun. It was rather small.

"This, is a .22 you wont be getting this one, its just to warm you up" He pointed to the smallest gun on the table.

I was confused. "Why can't I use the .22?"

He smiled at me, "_Because_, if you needed to shoot the people we will be around, and you use _that_," he pointed again. "You will likely just piss them off."

I almost blurted that I didn't plan on shooting anyone so it wouldn't really matter, but stopped myself. I knew better than to make a statement that would seem like a challenge to him.

He opened the box of ammo and handed it to me. "Fill the clip." he said.

I looked at him then turned to the empty clip. I picked it up from the table and set the box of bullets down. I plucked a few of them from the box and was surprised how hard I had to push down to get them all in there. It only took a few minutes and I had it full.

"Good. Now pick up the gun." He said.

Now I was nervous, I tried to keep my hand from shaking as I reached for the small gun. It was very light, the surprise must have show on my face.

"Good, feel how light and delicate it seems, it will still kill someone. Now, gently put the clip into the gun, push up until you feel the click."

Easy, I lined up the clip and it slid in, the soft click letting me know I had succeeded so far. I looked back at Joker.

"Good, point it to the floor, finger off of the trigger and follow me." he moved to the right side of the room.

I did as he said, my hand not shaking as bad as I thought it would be with a loaded gun in it. I walked over and stood next to him.

"There is your target, you will point, aim and shoot. Simple." he stepped back and grabbed my hips.

He moved me to face the target that seemed very close. He pushed a button on the wall and moved it back slightly. He stopped it and then stepped behind me. I could feel his clothes brushing my back as his hands grabbed mine. He pulled my hands up and showed me how to hold the gun. Then he showed me how to hold my arms.

"Now look down your sights. Do not close your eyes, either of them. When you feel you have your shot, gently squeeze the trigger." he stepped back slightly and put his hands on my hips.

I looked at the sights and it looked right enough, I had no clue, I gently squeezed. There was a slight pop sound and the shell casing flew to the side.

"Perfect, now shoot the rest."

I couldn't see where I had hit the target, if I had hit it at all, but I repeated the action. Once the slide at the top stayed back, he stopped me.

"That means your clip is empty. Let's see how well you did."

I watched as he pulled the target back to us. I was surprised. I had actually hit the paper target every time. They weren't all in the chest or head on the target, but they were there.

"Not bad, lets get something bigger."

"Are you sure? I really like this one." I held up the small pistol and walked towards the table.

He chuckled as he moved across the table, fingers grazing across the cold metal. I watched as he looked at each one carefully then picked up a larger gun. It was matte black and looked much more dangerous than the small silver .22 I still held. I placed it back in its spot on the table.

"This one might be for you, its a Glock 43, small enough you could keep a grip, but it has stopping power." he handed me the gun.

I held it, it was a bit heavier than the other gun, but not overly so. I watched him load the clip, noticing the bullets for this one were definitely bigger than the others. He finished loading the clip and grabbed my hand to pull me back to the targets.

He pushed the button to take the target back out.

"Won't I need a new one? How will I know the new shots from the old?"

He laughed. "You will be able to see the difference. Don't worry." Once the target was far enough, he handed me the clip.

I slid it into the gun and pointed it to the ground. I turned to look at him. He smiled and turned me to face the target, stepping behind me again. I raised my arms, aiming loosely at the paper man. His hands moved to grip my upper arms, slowly sliding down to my, now shaking, hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

His breath was hot against my ear, sending tingles down my back. "_This_ one has a slight kick, just making sure you are prepared."

I let out a shaky breath, "Oh, that's good."

He chuckled and fixed my grip on the gun. "Relax, breathe, focus and aim just like before."

Easier said than done when he was this close, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I took a calming breath and aimed down the sights.

His hands moved down onto my hips again, gently squeezing. I took another calming breath because I really needed it. Then, I pulled the trigger. The noise was louder, the recoil was there, but not too bad.

"Good, do it again." he said, his voice back in my ear.

I fired, over and over, until one of the shells flew into my cleavage. I screamed as the hot metal burned me. Joker was laughing. I set the gun on the small ledge and pulled the neck of my shirt open and pulled the shell out, tossing at him. I looked down and frowned at the small burn in the top of my left boob. Fuck I hate burns.

"Forgot to warn you that the, uh, shells can get a bit hot." he burst back into giggles when I flipped him off.

Once he had calmed down, he moved to check my target. I watched the paper get closer, and smiled. I had hit the painted body. Every shot. I let out a ridiculous squeal of excitement.

"Not bad princess."

"I like this gun, can I keep it?"

He smiled, "You sure that's the one?"

I nodded, "Absolutely."

"Then that's the one, let's go." I moved to hand the Glock back to him. "No, it's yours."

I looked down at the gun. "I don't have anywhere to put it." I told him.

"We can take care of that back in the other room."

He pulled my hand up and pointed at a small latch on the side pushing it. "Safety." he said.

We walked back down the hallway and into the other room. I felt stupid walking with the gun in my hand. We walked up to the guy who had gathered all of the guns for us.

"We have a winner, charge it to my account. We need a holster." Joker told the man.

The guy looked at me then turned to walk to a big cabinet in the corner of the room. He opened the door and was rummaging through it. I was holding the gun looking at it closely. I found a small latch that I was guessing was the release for the clip. I would ask Joker later, I didn't want to embarrass myself.

The man came back over and had a small bunch of straps. He had me slide into it and he adjusted the straps. It was a bit big, but fit well enough. The gun was snug into the holder and hung at my side. I felt a bit better about it, wishing I had a jacket or hoodie to cover the straps.

"Looks good enough for tonight. Lets go."

I follow Joker out of the store, hurrying to get inside my car before anyone could see the gun strapped to me. I unlocked the doors and crawled into my seat. Joker got in the passenger side and chuckled as he shut the door.

"Head to the Motel."

I pulled into traffic. The weight of the gun was strange, but not something I couldn't get used to eventually. Joker was texting on his phone, the small grunts and growls were very amusing. I pulled up and parked in the space I usually parked in.

He turned to face me, I turned the car off and turned to him. He looked like he was thinking about what he wanted to say. I waited, not wanting to interrupt whatever this was.

"You need to listen closely, tonight will be fast, you will have one job, do it, and stay out of the way."

His face was blank, I nodded. "Okay, what will I be doing?"

"You are getting they guys and myself into a building. You are the perfect size to shimmy into the vent to get inside."

"That's it?"

He smiled, "That's it."

It sounded easy enough, I smiled back.

"Let's go." he turned and got out, heading to the lobby.

I got out of the car, following him inside. There were six guys in the room, all waiting for Joker to start talking. I closed the door behind me and moved to the side, attention on Joker as he started to speak.

"Gentlemen, and lady, we have a busy night, She will get us in," he pointed to me. "Then we will grab and dash. Meet back here."

He clapped his hands loudly and the men scattered. I looked over at him, he raised a hand and crooked his finger at me. I walked over to him. He lifted his hand like he was going to touch my face. I closed my eyes. His hand slid into my hair and tugged sharply. My eyes shot open.

I searched his face I didn't think I had done anything to make him mad, so I waited for him to speak.

"I want to make sure you understand every word I said. You get us inside and you stay out of the way. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I hissed at him.

He looked at my face, then he kissed me. His lips were rough and demanding, I melted into it.

He pulled back, his hand pulling free from my hair and tapping me lightly on the cheek. "Good girl."

I smiled. We moved to the doors and out into the parking lot. I rode with Joker and few guys, I kept quiet, my nerves were frazzled at the thought of being in danger. I know I was not made for this type of job, it took every ounce of control to keep from vomiting in the floor board of the car.

We pulled up to a building I didn't recognize, in the downtown part of Gotham. Joker leaned forward and spoke to the two men in the front seats. I felt like my ears were starting to ring. Joker's hand on my arm made me jump.

"Your part is simple. Just squeeze through the small exhaust vent and get into the building, head back to the door and unlock it for us. Then stay behind me. Got it?"

I swallowed, trying to get the feeling of sandpaper out of my mouth. "Yea, I got it." I reached into my pocket and pulled out an elastic to get my hair pulled back and out of my face, mostly to keep my hands busy. The men in the front moved to the side of the building, I watched through the window as they unscrewed the grate and pulled it from the side of the brick building.

One of the men made a hand gesture to us causing Joker to smile. "Show time." He opened the door and we moved to the building, I stepped ahead of Joker and up to the small grate. He hadn't been exaggerating, it was small, but I could fit. I pushed into the small space and started to army crawl inside the building. The air smelled like burnt dust and metal.

I got to the first turn and took it, there was a grate at the end. I got to the opening and looked through it. I saw a smallish office, There was a desk directly under where I was. Perfect. I reached for the metal and started to wiggle it loose. After a few good tugs and pushes it came free. I held on and laid it to the side of me. This would be tricky, trying to keep from falling on my face.

I shimmied and turned until I was facing up, then started to pull myself out of the cramped space. I gripped the upper edge and slid my lower half out and dangled slightly before lowering my grip to the bottom of the opening. I wedged my forearms inside holding my weight enough to grab the grate. I landed gently on the desk and stretched to push the grate back in place.

I dusted my hands off, they were filthy, and looked around the room. I hopped off the desk and moved to the door, I paused before I opened it. Joker hadn't said there would be anyone to worry about inside, but I slowly opened the door just in case. I peeked out into a hallway, it was dark, and thankfully empty. The only light seemed to be very dim and then a brightly lit exit sign. I did a mental trace back to the direction I headed to get in here. It seemed to be the same direction.

I hurried down the dark hallway and to the exit. It was a normal exit door, with the bar you had to push in, but locked from the outside. I held my breath and pushed the door open. I had never been so happy to see the almost glowing face of Joker sanding there. I let the breath I was holding rush out and the men moved into the building and Joker stepped in last.

"See, piece of cake." he said kissing me lightly on mouth before turning to follow the men.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: oh geez! I've been naughty and fallen behind on my writing :( Here's this weeks chapter, kinda filler with a bit of smutty goodness...big things happening soon tho**

* * *

_~I got what you dream about_

_Nails scratch on my back tatt_

_Eyes closed when you scream out_

_And you keep me in with those hips_

_While my teeth sink in those hips_

_While your body's giving me life_

_And you suffocate on my kiss~_

_~Machine Gun Kelly~_

* * *

I did what Joker asked, I kept behind him. The men seemed to know what they were supposed to be doing, I watched them hurry through the hallway moving into specific doors. Joker moved silently, straight down the hallway. He leads us to a set of double doors and turns to make sure I am behind him.

He pushes through the doors and we step out into a large room full of filing cabinets and shitty yellow lighting. He lets the door close behind us and keeps moving deeper into the room. He ran his gloved fingers over the sides of the metal cabinets as he almost skipped through. Finally, He stopped and turned down the isle and looked closely at the front of them.

I stood behind him and watched as he looked for a specific drawer. I assumed he found it when he pulled open the long cabinet, fingers now skimming along the top of the file folders. The room was so quiet, the sound his gloved fingertips made on the files seemed to echo loudly.

He startled me when he stood straight, a large file gripped in his hands. He turned back to look at me, making his facepaint covered eyebrows bounce comically. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Let's go, the boys should be done by now." he glanced at his watch.

I nodded, happy that this had been fairly easy. I followed him back to the doors, waiting for him to open them and leave. He cracked the door open and he peeked out, then we were headed to the exit door. It all seemed to be going well, the men were all gone from the hallways. We pushed through the door and Joker stopped, causing me to bump into him.

"Sorry," I said, "Why did you stop?"

Joker turned quickly, grabbing my arm and tugging me further down the alley and then down to kneel behind a dumpster. He put a finger to his lips and pointed the direction we came.

I peeked around the dumpster and saw Batman fighting with one of Joker's men. Well fighting may have been a strong word for it. It looked more like Batman was beating the shit out of the man. I covered my mouth to keep in any sounds that might try to escape.

Finally the police showed and Batman moved a few steps into the alley and hid. The police grabbed Joker's guy and cuffed him, then sped off, lights flashing. An unmarked car pulled up, lights flashing. Another man came up to the alley way as two others tried to get into the door Joker and I had left out of.

Batman was talking to the man. I looked over at Joker who was watching them as well. I turned back as the man was leaving, Batman already gone. Joker stood, pulling me with him as we left out of the back of the alley and kept to the shadows.

"So, I'm guessing Batman scared off our ride?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Well, we have a back up." he said.

"We do? That's good."

"Oh, is the princess scared to walk down Gotham alleyways?" His eyes almost sparkled.

He was teasing me. I wasn't sure I like it. "Maybe Gotham is scary at night, you are aware that the city has a homicidal man who runs around covered in face paint."

He laughed loudly. "What's the world coming to? Killer clowns?" he tried to look shocked.

We crossed out of the alleyway and into a parking garage. On the second floor was a dark colored sedan, Joker reached into the back wheel well and grabbed a small box. He shook the box then pulled out a key. "Voila"

With that we were in the car and headed back to the motel. Joker had handed me the file and I couldn't help but look at the name.

"Who is Stefani Washington?"

Joker looked over at me and then back at the road. He shurgged his shoulders then answered.

"Nobody important."

I looked at the file, "Important enough to take this?"

"Just the next step in the job. In a week she wont be anyone worth knowing. That." he pointed at the file, "is to get her to do what we need her to do."

I dropped the subject, if that was all he was willing to tell me then I don't want to know. I relaxed into the seat, enjoying the ride back. Halfway there, my stomach growled loud enough to draw Jokers attention.

"Lets get food." he said.

He turned into a small diner and parked. He turned to look at me. He reached into his pocket and pulled a mangled wad of money. I watched him pull out a few and hand them to me.

"Get us something to go."

"Anything to drink?"

"Just whatever."

I took off my gun and holster, then got out and hurried into the diner and walked up to the counter. A waitress walked over to me and smiled.

"What can I get you?"

"Can I get two of the Meatloaf specials? And two Cokes to go?"

"Sure it will be just a few minutes. I'll ring it up when it's ready. You want one of those Cokes now?"

I smiled, that sounded wonderful. "Yes please."

It didn't take long and I was standing in front of the cash register handing her the money for our dinner. I grabbed the bagged food and the two sodas and moved out into the night. I slid into the car and squealed as he sped off.

We pulled into the motel, and got out of the car.

"Head upstairs I have to meet with the guys. It will just take a minute."

"Okay, but I'm not waiting to start eating."

He laughed. "That's fine."

I moved to his room and set the food down. I put my gun down on the table too. I walked to the sink and washed my hands, I was still feeling dirty from that vent. With my hands clean, I moved back to eat my food. I grabbed the first container and opened it, my mouth watering instantly when the smell hit me.

I was halfway through when the door opened. Joker walked in and started to strip down. I watched until he was in just pants and his undershirt. He moved over and grabbed his food from the bag. I watched him eat, I didn't bring up the fact that he had blood splattered on his face.

When he finished, he tossed the empty container into the bag and started to drink the soda. I had finished mine already and had been crunching on the ice as I watched him.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me?" he asked after he set the empty styrofoam cup on the table.

I raised an eyebrow, then deciding to try to lighten the mood, I grabbed a small piece of ice from my mouth and tossed it at him. He dodged it, then practically tackled me. I screamed as the chair I was in fell back, my shoulder and head colliding with the floor.

"Ow, that hurt." I whined trying to move to rub my head.

He grabbed my wrists, holding them together above my head. I winced as he tightened the hold, it felt like he was trying to grind the bones together. His face was so close to mine, and for a second I was worried I had misread the whole situation.

His breath moved across my face as he spoke. "That wasn't very nice."

I saw the spark of anger fade into a flicker of his usual self. "Never said I was nice." I breathed back at him.

He smiled, the big scar stretching painful looking smile. I frowned at him.

"What's wrong princess, why are you pouting?"

I wasn't pouting, how dare he tell me I was pouting. I was just thinking, well wondering, about his scars, but I wasn't dumb enough to tell him that. So let him think I was pouting. Seemed the safer option at the moment.

I decided to play into the pouting and stuck my tongue out at him, I can be childish. He laughed. I frowned again.

"Bree, don't be like that." he kissed my forehead. "You aren't a child." he kissed my cheek. "we are both grown adults, we can use our words." at that statement, he nipped at my earlobe, causing me to suck in a breath.

He move to bite along my neck, hard enough to send chills down my body, but I doubted they would leave a mark.

"I'm not a child." I agreed, "That would make this weird."

He bit hard at the junction of my neck and shoulder. His free hand was moving under my shirt, his almost too long fingernails scratching small red lines onto my stomach and sides. He kissed me as he palmed my breast.

I had missed this, missed him, in all of his aggressiveness. I felt my skin start to get heated, his hand squeezing and tugging on my nipple, wobbling along the line of pain and pleasure. His kiss was demanding, it felt like my lips were bruising from the force.

I wanted to touch him, to tug on his hair, something, but he still had me pinned. I hated that I loved it so much. The back of the chair behind me was keeping my back slightly arched and his weight on my abdomen making it hard to breath. I could feel myself getting light headed.

I couldn't see, it started as tunnel vision then nothing, but I felt light like I was floating. When I could see again, I was looking at the ceiling, the floor had turned to mattress. I turned my head to the side to see Joker washing his face, his undershirt was gone.

I watched him dry his face and turn back to the bed. His eyes locked on mine and he tossed the rag to the side, not caring where it landed, his eyes were on me.

Before I could say anything, he pounced. I could feel his chest touch mine, that's when I realized I was naked. He had undressed me and put me on the bed. I laughed against his mouth.

"What's so funny?" he asked, moving his kisses and bites down my neck and along my collarbone.

"I hadn't realized I was naked until you were touching me." I said as he moved down between my breasts. He hummed against my skin, causing goosebumps to spread.

He spoke again, "Is that a problem?" he nipped at my belly button, then moved to my hip.

"No." I think I said out loud.

He licked at my core, light teasing touches, and when I raised my hips to get more friction, he gave it.

He moved his tongue across my clit and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Oh why is it we don't do this every day? He moved from top to bottom side to side, I could feel my entire soul tightening up with the buildup. It was there, I could almost touch it.

He shattered my world when he sucked hard on the sensitive bundle of nerves. I hadn't expected it and had raked my nails across my body, leaving slightly bleeding marks across my hips and sides. I came down from that peak and was breathing hard.

He started to move back up to me, licking along the bloody scratches. The sting from his tongue sending those jolts of pleasure back to my center. He kissed me, The metallic tang on his tongue mixed with the salty sweet taste of what I assume was myself.

He continued to kiss me as he pushed himself inside me. It had been long enough since the last time that it was a slight burning stretch, that quickly turned to jolts of pure electricity. I reached up and tugged his hair hard.

It caused him to move quicker, sharper snaps of his hips. I could feel my body tingling, wanting to hit that peak again. I turned my head, his bicep right there, I bit. I felt the skin give and the taste on blood flooded my mouth. I released the flesh as my orgasm hit me, I felt him kiss me. He groaned into my mouth as he came. He continued to kiss me, the kisses softening into simple brushes of lips against lips.

I felt warmth move across my chest. "You're bleeding." I said.

He turned his head to look at his arm. "You have sharp teeth." He kissed me and then moved off of me and the bed.

I watched as he leaned the blood from his skin and wrapped the bite in a clean bandage. I moved to the shower, I needed to get the blood off of me and get cleaned up.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I have nothing... just read it...**

* * *

_~And all our pieces fall_

_Right into place_

_Get caught up in the moment_

_Lipstick on your face_

_So it goes_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And I'm yours to lose_

_I'm not a bad girl, but I_

_Do bad things with you..~_

_~Taylor Swift~_

* * *

It was later that week, we were leaving the apartment of Ms. Stefani Washington. She was an older woman, in her 50's, who Joker had to convince to stop interfering with an associate of his. We had spent the last 45 minutes with her. At first he was just trying to persuade her, I was surprised how nice he was being. When she practically spit in his face, that all changed. She didn't like the next try he made. I was standing there, holding the gun on her as Joker had removed three of her fingernails before she finally agreed. I was just proud I hadn't vomited or passed out.

We left her there, bleeding from the fingertips, but mostly unharmed. Joker having knocked her out before we left to buy us some time before she could do anything about it. We took the fire escape down to the sidewalk.

"You did good Princess." He said as he helped me down and off of the last platform.

"I don't think torture is my thing." I told him honestly.

He laughed and we headed towards my car. We stepped onto the street and was stopped by a man. He took one look at Joker and instantly tried to tackle him shoving me out of the way, and they hit the ground. Joker was laughing as he traded blows with this man.

I wasn't sure what to do, I felt sick. The torture and now this, I took a deep breath then, feeling the calm wash over me. I reached for my gun and pulled it free. I held it securely in my hand, the weight felt good. I pointed it up to the sky and shot once, instantly leveling it on the two men. They froze, the cop getting to his feet with one hand up and the other resting above his gun. His face held a panicked look that he tried to hide behind a calm mask.

Joker's face was blank, one eyebrow raised.

"Hands up or I will shoot you." I said. I was holding the gun on the man who I could see now was obviously a cop. I was just happy my voice sounded much more sure than I actually felt.

"Calm down, miss, my name is offi-"

"I don't care what your name is. You better fucking freeze, now."

Joker was still just standing there. Shoulders slightly hunched forward, head tilted to the side, watching me.

"I'm not going to move. I was just going to arrest him, not hurt him." he said.

"Liar." Joker said.

My eyes looked at Joker, he was looking at the cop now. I turned then looking at the cop, too.

"No I was trying to arrest him."

My arms felt shaky from holding the weight of the gun. I looked at the cop and realized why I was feeling so weird, he looked like my step father. My mind had started to wander back to old memories.

_Suddenly I was back to when I was a younger, barely a teen. I had this friend, Cherise and she was in my grade in school, but had been held back, twice. It was fun and exciting being her friend. She was almost two full years older than me, and she hung out with the older boys._

_My parents hated her, well that wasn't exactly true. My mom hated her, told me she was too old to be friends with me. My step-dad liked her. A lot. When I was 14 and she had just turned 16 she told me how my step-dad had 'accidentally' grabbed a handful of her boob. Sometime in the following few months my mom caught her locked in the bathroom with him._

_Charles, my step-dad, explained that she needed someone to talk to, but my friend told me later that he followed her in there. They had just talked for the first few minutes, then he asked her to blow him. I had no idea what that even was. When she explained it to me, I was embarrassed. Then confused, why would she even want to do that? She explained it made her feel powerful to have a grown man at her mercy._

_It didn't make any sense to me, but I was still just 14. My friend and I still hung out, but at her house. She wasn't allowed back at my place, for obvious reasons. Just before she and I had stopped talking, she was excited about turning 17. I didn't get the big deal, I had turned 15 and nothing had changed._

_Well, that wasn't completely true. I had grown boobs, though I didn't get much taller. Cherise was opposite, she was tall, with long legs. She was jealous that my boobs had gotten bigger than hers. I told her I'd rather be tall like her, even if it meant no boobs at all._

_We were at her party, and I met her brother, Peter. They had the same dad and different moms, and he lived across town in the nicer part of Gotham. Oh, he was the first boy to catch my attention. He was tall too, his hair was dark and his eyes were light. We spent a lot of the party talking._

_I'm not sure how we ended up in Cherise's room, or how he convinced me to let him take off my shirt. His mouth just felt so nice. He was telling me how pretty I was, and his hands were everywhere. Before I realized what had happened, he was pushing inside me._

_The pain was hot and sharp. I felt like he had torn my body in two. Thankfully it was over quickly. I remember he kissed me on the cheek after, then left me there. I laid still on the bed, unsure exactly what had just happened. I finally got up and cleaned myself. There was blood on my thighs, among other things._

_I called my mom and asked her to come and get me. I waited outside Cherise's house, the air was crisp and turned my cheeks red, helping disguise the fact I had been crying. She pulled up and I had to force myself to keep from running. I got home and took a hot shower._

_It was a few hours later I got a call from Cherise. She asked where I had gone. I told her I wasn't feeling good and decided to go home. I was too ashamed to tell her what I had done with her brother. Over the next few weeks I stopped answering her calls, and avoided her at school. By the end of the school year, she and her dad had moved._

_I had sworn off boys, and school, and friends. I graduated high school and started working. I had made a few friends through a job at a coffee shop. The girl who worked there with me was only working there for the summer. Her dad had told her if she kept the job all summer, he would pay her way through college._

_Hardly seemed fair, but that's life. I quit that job when Kyle had offered me the job at the bar. I hadn't known the first thing about bar tending. I started as a bar back and then moved up to a waitress. Kyle had asked several times if I would be a dancer, but that was not for me._

_My friends had all started college, and we grew further apart. I had gotten used to being alone. My mom refused to talk to me after My 20th birthday. I had stopped by so she could give me a card and talk. She hadn't gotten home from work yet, but Charles was there._

_He was watching TV at first, I was fine with him ignoring me. Then He wasn't. He watched me, I could feel him staring at me. I ignored him and watched the news. He got up and left the room, I relaxed slightly. He seemed to be gone for a while._

_I heard a noise from the other room, assuming it would be my mom coming home from work. I turned to the noise to get an eyeful of Charles, naked. I just remember throwing my hands over my eyes and yelling what the fuck at the top of my lungs. Then the front door opened._

_My mom screamed at me. She blamed me, I was fully dressed hands over my eyes as Charles was practically jerking off in the other room, but it was my fault. She called me a whore, blaming it on my friendship with Cherise._

_I stormed out of the apartment and hadn't looked back. I remember I had cried in my apartment that day. Then pulled myself together and went to work. For those next two years I had been on my own. It was a simple life. I had enjoyed it._

_Until I tasted the excitement that Joker had brought into my world. He made me feel so many new and exciting things. It had been so innocent, and I was swept up in the whirlwind that was Joker. I found myself spending more and more time with him. Working, or playing, it didn't matter._

This was what was going through my mind as I held a gun pointed at Joker and some cop unlucky enough to cross our path. Did my brain think I was going to die and was flashing every bad memory back for me to relive them? I hadn't thought about any of those people in years, especially Charles, thankfully. Why were they on my mind now? The officer's voice drew me back.

"Miss, I am going to reach up and radio this in."

I fired the gun without thinking. I'm not sure if I was just fed up after the strange flashbacks, or he had just pushed me by not listening to me. I watched as the bullet caught him in the side of the neck. I saw the blood sprayed all over Joker. It was quick, and looked like a mist. I watched as the man's hands shot up to hold his neck, there was so much blood pouring from under his hands and through his fingers. It looked darker in the large amounts. I watched as the man started to stumble as he tried to walk to his car.

Something snapped in my mind and I stepped forward, arm straight in front of me.

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" I yelled as I shot him again, in the head, stepping closer as I shot until the gun was empty. There was a mess of bone fragments and thick chunks of meat. It looked so inhuman that my mind refused to believe it had been at one point. My arm lowered, resting the gun at my side as I just stared at the mess I had made. I nearly jumped when Joker reached for me.

His hand slid down my arm and took the gun from me. I let him. He tucked it into his pocket and laced his fingers with mine. I felt lightheaded as he pulled me along, wordlessly, back to where my car was parked. He got me inside and moved to the driver side. He took his coat off and tucked it in the back seat and started to drive.

I was silent the whole ride back. My ears felt like they had been stuffed with cotton. I felt numb inside. I wasn't sad or angry. I felt nothing. I couldn't help but think that I may have broken the human part of me. The thought seemed like it should bother me, I hadn't even realized the car had stopped. My door just suddenly opened.

Joker was standing there, he looked blank. I smiled at him. He pulled me from he car and I was shocked to see we were at my apartment. I let him lead me up to my door and into my familiar apartment. He shut and locked the door behind us. then started to strip from his blood covered clothes. I watched him used his shirt to clean his face.

The sight was beautiful, he was half dressed, his paint smeared across his face. I smiled starting to feel overdressed. I reached for the bottom of my shirt lifting it over my head. I let it drop to the floor and started to toe off my shoes. For a reason I couldn't figure out I just needed out of the suffocating feel of my jeans. I started to feel like I couldn't breathe. My heart was racing, I felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen.

The panic started to move through my chest and into my hands. I couldn't get the button undone on my jeans. My fingers weren't doing what I wanted them to do. I lost it. I started to cry and slouch to the floor. Joker pulled me up, and we moved into my room. He pushed me onto the foot of the bed, pulling my jeans off of me. I watched him move the blankets down.

"Come here," he said.

He was grabbing my hand and pushing me down onto the soft sheets. He left the room to turn out the lights in the apartment and then crawled in behind me. I was still crying, but the panicked sobs had turned into regular tears and sniffles. His arms wrapped around me, cocooning me in warmth and the normal smell of fireworks that seemed to always be on him.

It seemed like hours that I had cried, soaking the front of his shirt. He let me, his hand rubbing my back. When I finally felt like I was all cried out, I looked up at him.

"I killed that man." my voice was scratchy and my throat hurt.

"Yep." he said.

I snorted a small laugh. He moved to look at my face.

"You will be fine. The first one can be overwhelming." he said.

"I'm fine." It was his turn to laugh. "Why is that funny?" I was serious.

"You killed one cop, on a whim, and you just had a full blown panic attack."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And?"

"You either processed that _really_ fast, or you are not as delicate as I thought you were."

I looked at him. "He wanted to take you away from me. He was trying to hurt you. He wouldn't listen when I told him to freeze."

"All true." Joker said. He grabbed my face and kissed me. "My hero."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: on with the show...**

* * *

_~I am in love,_

_With what we are,_

_Not what we should be,_

_And I am, _

_I am starstruck,_

_with every part,_

_Of this whole story~_

_~Kesha~_

* * *

The murder of Officer Gray was all over the news. With the reported attack on Stefani Washington, the GCPD connected the murder with Joker. For once he was actually innocent. I laughed as I turned off the TV. I had spent the last few days on a roller coaster of feelings.

I would feel great, like I was on top of the world, then that world would come crashing down and I was barely able to pull myself out of bed. Joker had thought it was so funny that I was his knight in shining armor. He found it adorable that I thought I had to save him from the cop.

There were times I wished I would have let the cop take him. No, that wasn't true, but I felt like kicking him in the balls when he would get that little smirk. That glint in his eye when he found me amusing really irked me.

I had been surprised after he had calmed me down, he let me cuddle into his chest and sleep. He had left a note on the table telling me he had some business to take care of and he'd be back with lunch. We ate take out and I went back to sleep.

The next day had been back to usual. I was awoke by the splash of cold water in my face. I sputtered awake.

"That's getting really old, you know?"

"Maybe for you. It makes me laugh every time." He chuckled.

I got up and got dressed for the day. He was waiting in the living room, watching the morning news.

"What's the plan today?"

He looked up at me and stood up. I wasn't sure what he was planning but he looked way too pleased with himself.

"I got you something." he held out a bundle.

I reached for it, confused.

"You are so, petite, I couldn't find you a tighter fitting shoulder holster, but this will be better."

He reached forward, unbuttoning my pants, rolling then down slightly, just past my hips. He grabbed the bundle from me and started to unravel it. He wrapped it around my waist. It looked almost like a girdle or waist trainer, but smaller. When the wide band was secure around my waist, he rolled my jeans back up and re-buttoned them.

He turned for his coat and pulled out my gun. I watched him pull up a small velcro strap and check the safety before he tucked the gun unto the small pocket. The strap went down over the top and held the gun in place.

I looked up at him. "I cleaned it and reloaded it too." he said.

I smiled, "My hero." I repeated the word he had said to me before.

He chuckled at me. "Grab a jacket, we have business."

I grabbed a hoodie and tugged it on. I liked the waist band, it seemed more secure than that floppy loose holster. I thought I might have been scared to see my gun again, but it was like before.

We headed out of the apartment building and into one of his cars. The drive was quick, I hadn't expected that. We parked at the curb in front of a small bar. I didn't know bars were open this early. The one I worked at didn't open until 2:00PM. I looked at him for any kind of explanation.

"You are my back up today. These are not nice people, so if things go south, feel free to, uh, hurt them"

I took a deep breath, "Are we expecting things to go south?" I asked.

"_No_.." he said slowly, "but it's good to be prepared."

"I guess so." I glanced over at him. "You ready?"

He checked his face paint in the mirror. "Ready." he said.

We got out and moved to the doors. A tall broad man in a suit jacket over a T shirt let us inside. Once we got into the small dark building, the tall man started to pat Joker down for weapons. I guess he was satisfied and turned to me.

Jokers voice stopped him, "Touch her and you will lose your hands."

The man looked between us and motioned for us to go, as he made his way back outside. We stepped further into the dimly lit bar, there was an older heavy set man behind the bar, leaned forward on his elbows watching the TV.

Joker walked to the far side of the bar, I followed close behind him. I was his back up after all. He slid into the booth on the right side of the room, patting the seat next to him. I sat by him, my eyes on the two men across from us.

"You using women now as goons?" the dark haired man said.

I looked over at the man and frowned. "No, we are just fucking." I blurted out. The other man had choked on the drink he had been drinking.

Joker laughed his obnoxious signature laugh. I guess he liked my answer. I smiled and waited for them to do their business.

"Well, that disturbing mental image aside, what the update?"

Joker looked back and forth between the men and smacked his lips, drawing their eyes to his red painted scars.

"Well, there has been a slight change in plans. I had to do a bit more ,uh, leg work, than originally agreed to. So, the price has doubled."

I moved my hand to my side, taking the safety off and undoing the Velcro. Better to be prepared.

"That's ridiculous, we pay for results, not how long you take to get it done."

"Well, I guess this is where we split the sheets, boys." he motioned for me to get up.

I slid from the booth and he stood right after.

"Wait, you cant just walk out of here, we paid you half up front."

Joker turned, and looked behind us at the two men. He turned back to me and nodded towards the door. I started walking. I could hear the men getting out of the booth. I looked back and saw them reaching for their gun. I looked at Jokers face as I pulled mine.

Now we were standing, Joker next to me, as I held two men at gunpoint. One of whom has their own gun, in his hand but not raised.

"Well, gentlemen, why did you have to ruin a perfectly good day by trying to pull a gun?" he made a dramatic sigh, a large raising of his shoulders. "My girl here, she doesn't like killing people, but that doesn't mean she won't."

The dark haired man looked to the other, the man nodded and he put his gun away. I didn't lower mine.

"That's better boys. Let me know when you are ready to finish the deal. Like I said it's gonna cost you double."

Joker moved to walk out and I followed. We went back to the car, as I tucked my gun away. We got in the car and Joker sped away, laughing the entire way to the motel.

We got there and he parked the car. "Bree, you were perfect."

I let out a strange chuckle. "That was intense."

He laughed as he got out of the car, I followed. He waited for me to get to him then without warning, he ducked and pulled me over his shoulder. This seemed familiar, the memory of the last time this happened sending jolts of excitement down to between my legs.

I laughed as he struggled slightly to get into his room. We got inside and he set me down on my feet. He stood there, looking at me then smiled. "You really did good in there Princess."

I smiled. I think I like being praised. I like when he tells me I've been good. I like it way more than I probably should.

I stepped forward and reached for his coat, my hands sliding up his chest and over his shoulders to push the coat off. I reached for the vest buttons, undoing them one by one. Then reached up his chest and slid it form his shoulders as well.

His eyes were on me, watching as I reached for his suspenders. I tucked my hand under one, pulling it out slightly and letting it snap against his chest. Once I slid those off, they hung limply at his sides. He reached for the buttons to start on his shirt but I slapped his hands away.

"No, I want to do it."

He lowered his hands and let me continue. I liked this, it was fun to touch him like this. I pulled his shirt free from his pants and started to unbutton it. The warm, slightly scarred skin began to show as I got to the lower half of the shirt. His dark eyes watched me as I slowly slid his shirt off, I kissed and nipped at the skin of his shoulder and chest, hands moving slowly down his sides and reaching for his pants button.

I continued to kiss my way down, his hands flexing next to him, wanting to touch, but he let me have this control. I lowered to my knees, while I unzipped him. The pants sliding to the floor, leaving him in boxers. It was a sight to see, his strange patterned socks visible above his pooled pants.

I reached for the band of his boxers and freed his half hard dick from them. I let the boxers slide down to meet his pants and held him firmly in my hand. This was the most up close I had been with this part of him. I had an idea of what to do, and figured it was a learn as you go type of thing.

I held him in my hand as I ran my tongue along the underside of his warm flesh. The growl I heard form him urged me to do more. I covered the tip with my mouth, moving my tongue around as well as I could. I felt his hand in my hair.

I looked up, his head was leaned back. I felt in control and I loved this. All I could think was Cherise was right. I felt powerful. I started to move my mouth, his hand gently guiding me. I was getting excited by the small grunts and what I swear sounded like whimpers that he was making.

Suddenly his hand tightened in my hair and pulled me up to my feet. The sharp burning of my scalp making me gasp. His mouth was on mine and kissing me like he wanted to consume me. He kicked his shoes off and moved us to his bed. He grabbed my pants, pulling my panties along with them roughly down my legs. I was toeing off my shoes as he pulled my shirt off. I couldn't help but giggle at his hurried tugs and how he cursed when he fumbled with my bra.

I undone the gun band around my waist and tossed it to the side. There we were both naked, I lifted my hand up and crooked a finger at him. He pounced. I laughed as he tickled and kissed his way down my neck and chest.

He pulled back suddenly and grabbed the two fluffy pillows from the side of the bed. I watched him put them next to me.

"Get up." he said tugging my arm.

I stood and he turned me around. He kissed my shoulder and upper back. Then he pushed me forward onto the bed. He pushed the pillows underneath my hips. I was looking over my shoulder and watching as he propped my ass up high in the air. I felt my face turning red.

"None of that princess. You will like this, trust me." he said as his hand moved between my shoulders and pushing me down, face turned to the side on the mattress.

I waited, trembling as I felt nothing but the cool air of the room. Then his warm hands were on my ass, running fingers down the sides of my hips and legs. His knee pushed my legs further apart, causing the pillows to push up against my clit. It sent a jolt of pleasure through me.

I felt him rub the blunt head of his dick against me, almost pushing inside, then sliding along the slickness of me rubbing my clit as well. I whimpered at the contact.

He chuckled then moved himself back and pushed into me, my arousal making it easy. He bottomed out inside me, causing me to slide forward and the rough pillowcase rubbing against my clit again. It was so many different sensations. It felt so fucking good.

He was moving slowly, too slowly. I pushed my hips back against him, causing him to bump my cervix again. I think I liked it. His hands gripped my hips, likely leaving bruises, our sessions always seemed to leave marks of some kind.

I continued to press back against him, rolling my hips so the pillow would rub me again. It was almost too much, I came hard enough to bite my own lip, breaking the skin. He continued to fuck me through my orgasm, his hands had moved up to my waist, slamming me back as he surged forward.

I felt boneless, fingers and toes tingling, when he stopped. He moved the pillows out and pulled me up, my back to his chest. He started to move again, the position keeping the movements more shallow. He moved my hair to one side and kissed along my neck.

It was soft almost gentle, I wasn't sure if I liked it. I tried to move quicker, but he wouldn't let me.

His voice was low and soft at my ear. "Ah, ah, be a good girl now and give in. Trust me, you've enjoyed it so far."

I turned to look at him, then nodded. "Okay." I said softly.

He continued the slower movements, then his hand moved down from my shoulder, ghosting over my breast. I fought not to push forward into his warm palm. His finger started to circle the bundle of nerves that had being neglected in this position. I couldn't stop the moan that I let out.

He was being so gentle, light touches, shallow thrusts, soft kisses. It felt good but wasn't enough.  
"Please?" I whimpered.

"_Please_? Please what?" he asked, nipping my earlobe.

I faltered, what _was_ I asking for? I didn't know, I felt like I was just on the edge, I needed that push. I whimpered again.

"I need more, please."

He scooted us forward enough that I was almost resting in his lap, he spread his knees, causing mine to spread further. My thigh muscles screamed at the stretch. It was good, but not enough. Before I could voice the thought, three things happened.

His fingers roughly pinched my clit, he bit me on the junction of neck and shoulder, and I came again, hard. He tightened an arm around my waist and finished inside me. I came down from that euphoric high and turned to look at him. He moved us over to lay on the bed.

He kissed me, I smiled into the kiss. Then the smile turned to giggles. Then the giggles turned to laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

"I don't know how you do it." I said through the laughter.

He rolled his eyes, "Do what, _exactly_?"

"Know exactly what I need to feel better." I said, then kissed him again.

"Its a talent." he deadpanned.

The laughter started all over again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: …The chapter that should be titled Fucked up date night pt. 1... enjoy**

* * *

_~Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you,_

_Always,_

_Kiss you, taste you, all night,_

_Always~_

_~Blink 182~_

* * *

My life of crime had started with a handful of make up. The shoplifting a small thing really, in comparison to my most recent crimes. I sat in the lobby of the motel, watching Joker bark orders at his guys. I was a million miles away, thinking about all of my recent sins while I chewed my cuticles.

I followed the line in my head. The lipstick led to the delivery of the box. The box delivery led to Joker. Joker led to accomplice to murder. Accomplice led to assisted torture. Torture led to murder. I let out a strange giggle that thankfully only I heard.

Why wasn't all of this bothering me more. This should be bothering me. I should be riddled with guilt. Right? The taste of blood pulled me back from my thoughts. I had chewed a bit to far into my finger than I had meant to. I pinched the bleeding digit in my hand.

I stood from the small tabletop I sad been sitting on and moved into the kitchen to look for a bandage. I had to rummage through two different drawers before I found a small first aid kit. I washed my wound clean and wrapped it in a My Little Pony bandage that was in the kit. I looked at the Rainbow Dash on my finger and laughed again.

I cleaned my mess and turned to go back into the lobby. Most of the men had left, the only ones in the room was Joker and, of course, my least favorite goon. Handsy was waiting for Joker to get off of the phone.

I walked up to them and waited, and maybe tried to eavesdrop a little.

"I never doubted it." Joker said, as he smacked his lips. "Mmhm by the end of day." he hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket.

He looked up and noticed I was standing there. "Oh Princess, that was our buddy from the bar."

"Good news I hope?"

He laughed. "Paid in full."

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to his goon. "Take the goods here, then enjoy your evening."

The man left without a word. Joker waited until he was out of the door before he turned to face me.

"Let's have a night on the town."

I looked at him, "Doing what?" I asked.

"Causing some trouble."

"Sure, why not."

He smiled, a strange large smile, yellowed teeth showing. I shook my head and move to go to his room. I needed my keys so I could go home and get ready.

He followed me, just a few steps behind. I opened his door and stepped into the cold room. He closed the door and walked past me and fell back onto the bed. I grabbed my keys from the table and walked over to stand between his legs.

"I'm going to the apartment to get dressed."

I leaned down and kissed his red smeared face. I moved to stand up again and he grabbed my elbow, yanking me down. My full weight landing on him. He grunted and then kissed me again. The kiss was deeper, making my toes curl.

He abruptly shoved me away. "See you later." he said, moving from the bed to the shower.

I turned and left. Unsure what all of that was about, I climbed int my car and drove to my place. I parked my car and hurried upstairs. Once inside I showered. I skipped washing my hair it would take too long to dry. I Got out of the shower and stood in front of my mirror.

I had no idea what he was planning, or what he considered a fun night. I decided to straighten my hair and tie it back. I kept my make up natural, but used the red lipstick. I dressed in skinny jeans and I small babydoll tee. I decided to bring my gun, so I put on my waist holster. I grabbed a hoodie and tugged it on but left the front unzipped.

I felt ready, curious to see what he considered a night out on the town. I hurried back down to my car and drove back to the motel. It was just starting to get dark as I pulled in and parked. I got out and made my way back up to his room. I decided to knock on the door instead of barge in like I usually did.

I was left speechless when he opened the door. He was standing there, bare faced. He wore jeans and a T shirt. He looked amazingly _normal_. In the dim light, you couldn't even see the scars on his face.

"You ready?" I asked, after I mentally shook myself.

"Let's go paint the town red." he pushed past me and headed to one of his cars.

I pulled his door closed and followed, fear and excitement pulsed through me. I slid into the passenger seat and off we sped. He drove like a madman. The first stop was a picking up Chinese take-out. Once we got the food he drove us to an old abandoned amusement park.

He parked the car and we walked into the heart of the park. It was pretty creepy, the abandoned rides and booths. The stuffed animal prized had rotted into piles of dingy cotton. I stepped closer to Joker's side. We finally stopped at the Ferris Wheel.

He handed me the bag of food and skipped over to the control panel. I watched as he pressed a few button and the wheel started to move very slowly. The carts shimmied as it turned. Then he froze it with a cart at the ground level.

"Come on princess, hop in." I walked over to the cart and dusted the leaves and dirt from the seat. He grabbed a control from the panel and moved to sit next to me. I felt a bit queasy as he closed the gate and started up the wheel again.

The creaks and moans from the metal had stopped by the time we reached the top. He stopped us there and I had to admit the sight of Gotham all lit up was pretty. He shoved a container in my hand and I pulled my attention back to him.

"Thanks."

We ate in silence, enjoying the view. I only finished half, giving the rest to Joker. He took it and ate it without issue.

When we were finished, he put all of the empty containers in the bag and scooted closer to me. I couldn't help but laugh as he did fake stretch to put his arm around my shoulders.

"You know, this _almost_ feels like a real date." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

He hummed his agreement. The wind lightly rocked the cart we were in. His phone broke the silence, the ring tone shrill. He reached his free hand into his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Hello?"

I watched his face as he listened to whoever was on the phone.

"Good."

"Business?" I couldn't help but yawn. The rocking lulling me into a sleepy state.

"Oh no, princess, that was the next part of our _date_."

The look of mischief in his eyes was exhilarating. I smiled up at him.

"Well? When is that happening?"

He looked at his watch, "Mmmm now."

The sound was deafening. My eyes flew to the Gotham skyline, somewhere in downtown Gotham, a building had exploded. I couldn't take my eyes off of the strange orange glow that came from it.

I turned to look at his face. "What now?"

He grinned, "Now we go have some fun."

He moved our cart to the bottom and we hurried back to his car.

"You drive, I have to get my face on." he said as he tossed me the keys.

I got in the car and waited, he dug through the trunk and then got into the car. He had a bag he was digging through.

"Where am I headed?"

"Head towards 25th and Central." he said, already smearing the thick white pain over his skin.

I headed that way. Trying not to jostle him too much as I headed to 25th street. We were close enough to the explosion that I could hear the sirens, but far enough away that we could still drive freely. I turned onto central and looked over into the painted face of Joker.

"Park over there" he pointed.

I pulled the car to the curb and put it into park. I turned back to him and waited. He pulled a hoodie from the bag, tugging it on. He reached back and pulled out a few knives sliding them into his pockets. A gun went into his waistband. He tossed the empty bag into the back seat.

"Ready for some real fun?" He asked.

"Dazzle me."

He moved forward and kissed me, a quick peck, then got out of the car. I got out, tucking the keys into my pocket. He was near the side of a small bank, I looked at him confused. He smiled and waved me closer to him. I moved to his side.

"What are we doing?" I whispered.

His grin was almost scary. "Everything." he said before he started to move down the side of the building.

I followed close behind. We reached the back and was in a larger alleyway, I could see the backs of several buildings. I stood straight, the sneaking stoop I was using starting to hurt my back. I watched Joker as he looked at the different doors. None had any identifying marks, but he confidently moved to a door and tugged.

It swung open fairly easy and he gestured for me to walk through. I stepped into the dark building. It was loud, the bumping music causing my ears to ache almost instantly. I turned to look for direction. Joker grabbed my hand and pulled me to the right. We walked around a corner and through curtains. The lights were blinding and the music somehow louder.

We glided through the crowd and up a small flight of stairs. He led us into a small enclosed room. Once the door shut, the noise was barely a whisper.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"you ask too many questions. I have to get ready." he said.

"You did your make up in the car." I was so confused.

He turned and raised an eyebrow at me, "I'm _not_ just a pretty face. I have other things I need before we start the fun."

He said it in a tone that made me feel like I had insulted him. I watched as he felt along the wall until he pressed something that opened into another big office. I followed him inside, waiting for him to turn on the lights. The door closed behind me and we werein complete darkness.

I let out a mortifying squeak when Joker grabbed me. His arms found their way around my waist and his mouth was on mine. I relaxed into the consuming kiss. Letting him dominate my mouth. He finally pulled away and the loss of heat was distracting.

The lights turned on and blinded me once again. I squinted into the room, it was an office, obviously. Joker was digging in what looked like a metal locker of some kind. He must have found what he was looking for, he moved from the locker and had a bag in his hands. I looked up and noticed his face.

The greasepaint he had put on was now smudged. I reached up and wiped across my mouth, my hand was covered in lipstick and his make up.

"Is there a mirror in here?"I asked as I continued to wipe my face.

"In the locker." he didn't even look up from the bag.

I walked over and looked in the small mirror and let out a groan. He had not only smeared my lipstick, but I had his all over as well. I grabbed a rag from the locker. I hated that it didn't look very clean, but there wasn't much else. I cleaned up the mess as best as I could and reached into my pocket for my lipstick.

Once that was fixed, I turned back to him. He was waiting for me now. I tucked the lipstick back into my pocket and smiled.

"You ready?"

He smiled, "The real question is, are _you_ ready?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: this one went a bit long but I didn't want to split it...smut ahead...**

* * *

_~I can't feel my face when I'm with you_

_ But I love it, but I love it, oh~_

_~The Weeknd~_

* * *

I was not ready. I was so wrong. We left the small office and moved back into the dark. He helped me through to get back to the exit. Once we were back outside, I started to head towards the car. Joker's hand stopped me, he moved us the opposite direction. I let him lead me to whatever he had planned next. Fear bubbled in my gut, unsure what he was about to drag me into. He pulled me down a street I didn't recognize. He stopped abruptly and turned to me. His hands moved up my arms and squeezed.

"Lets have some fun."

I nodded. He leaned forward kissing me then pulled his gun. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him across the street. We walked up to a building. The sign on the outside said _'Lonny's'. _I wasn't sure what we were about to do. The doors slapped open and everyone inside the room froze.

Joker practically skipped his way through the people scattered around the room, I followed him, my hand near my gun, but noone said a word or even moved from their seats. We made it through the room unmolested and into a back area. I still wasn't 100% sure what this place even was. Joker walked up to a door, waiting for me to catch up.

"Relax." he said.

He kissed me again, put his gun away and then opened the door.

"Gentleman, sorry to keep you waiting."

We stepped through the door. I saw three men sitting around a table. Joker walked up and sat in one of the empty chairs. I stood inside the room, unsure what I should be doing. Hell, I didn't even know why we were here.

Joker patted the seat next to him. I walked over and sat in the empty seat, my eyes moving from one man to another. Two drinks were set down in front of us. Joker grabbed his glass and downed it in one go. I sipped the brown liquid, trying not to cringe at the taste of scotch.

Joker slapped his cup down on the table.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he asked, smacking his lips.

The men looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and started right back at them. Joker pulled his gun again, setting it on his knee as his legs bounced with pent up energy.

"Do we have a problem?"

I nearly laughed as a chorus of 'No's' sounded around the room. Then the men started to talk. I watched as they started to move around, placing different things on the table. My eyes flicked from item to item. There was money of course, then a wide selection of drugs. I was surprised. I didn't think Joker would partake in this kind of stuff. To be fair though, I don't know _that_ much about him.

There were bags of colorful pills, small baggies of weed, and small glass vials of powder. I sat silently sipping my scotch. The men talked about pricing and sales. Cuts and profits. I schooled my face, but felt shocked. Maybe Joker was a drug dealer? I weighed the options, would I rather he be a user or dealer? Honestly, I didn't know.

His voice was so close to my ear, startling me from my thoughts. I almost dropped the glass I was holding.

"You bored?"

I looked at him, "Just confused." I said low enough for only him to hear.

"You can ask questions later."

I nodded.

"Bag em up boys." he said loud enough for them to hear, though he kept his eyes were on me.

I watched them grab all of it from the table, and shove it into a duffel bag, and toss it to Joker.

"See you boys next week." he stood and pulled me up to leave.

I followed him out of the room and back out of the building. Once we got back out to the street, we hurried to the car. Joker drove and I held the bag. He maneuvered the car through the streets, I could still see the emergency vehicles flying through the streets.

We parked a few blocks away. He grabbed the bag from me and we moved to a large building. He pushed me up onto the fire escape. We climbed up all the way to the top. We were at the top, and he but his hands on my side.

"Up we go." he said helping lift me to the edge of the rooftop.

I gripped the edge, his hands moved to my ass and shoved me up. I climbed onto the roof top and felt a bit dizzy. We were so high up. He tossed me the bag, then climbed up to stand next to me. He looked around, then locked eyes with me.

"What?" I asked.

"You scared of heights?"

My gut clenched. "Depends."

"Our destination is two rooftops that way." he pointed.

I looked in the direction, "Why didn't we climb up that building?"

"That building didn't have a fire escape to climb." he said like I was stupid.

I groaned.

"Awe, princess, should I take you home?"

I cut my eyes at him.

"No, I just haven't done it before." I hate that it sounded like I was pouting.

He walked up to me and grabbed the bag from me. He set it down on the ground and unzipped the top. I watched him rummage through the contents. He stood up and had one of the small glass vials in his hand.

"Are you a drug dealer?" I blurted out.

He laughed, "No, this," he gestured to the bag, "Is how I pay some of the guys who work for me. They don't want cash, they want their fix."

That made sense, "Do you use drugs?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes."

He opened the little glass vile and showed me the small spoon type thing attached to the lid. He scooped a very small amount onto the spoon.

"This is high grade coke. It will make your face hum. Make you feel like Superman himself." he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"You want me to take this?"

He smiled. "I will go first if you're scared."

Before I could say anything, he pulled the spoon to his nose and sucked the powder up. He repeated the process with his other nostril. I jumped slightly when he let out a whoop, shaking his head like a dog. He reloaded the spoon and held it up to me.

I leaned forward and snorted the small amount of powder. It burned behind my eyes and to the back of my throat. He offered me the second scoop and I snorted it before I could change my mind. The burn started again, but quickly turned into my face feeling numb.

My heart was racing, feeling like it was going to beat out of my chest. Joker was right my face felt like it was numb, but vibrating at the same time. I felt like I could fly if I tried hard enough.

I looked back at Joker, who was watching me. His eyes looked more wild than usual. His tongue moved over his bottom lip and I smiled.

"You ready to jump?" he asked.

I nodded, doubting my mouths ability to form words. He grabbed the bag and then my hand. The ripple of electric current that shot up my arm felt amazing. We walked towards the edge.

"Probably best to get a running start."

I nodded again, my heart was racing, adrenaline burning apart my insides. I watched him run and leap to the next building. He turned and crooked a finger at me. I stepped back, starting to run. I hit the edge and pushed with all my strength. I was flying, the feeling of not touching anything but air was amazing. It seemed like hours before my feet touched the rooftop.

Joker's hands helped steady me. I was laughing, the rush almost too much.

"One more, you ready?"

I locked eyes with him, "Absolutely."

He laughed and pulled me to the other side of the roof top.

"I will go first." I said and then ran.

I hit the ledge and leap, the next building was a bit lower, my stomach felt like it had shot up into my throat, and would come out of my mouth. I landed hard and had to push myself up to my feet. I turned back to look at Joker, he was laughing as he jumped a lot more gracefully than I did.

He grabbed my hand again and walked me over to the other side. I looked at a large blanket laid on the rooftop. Did he make a picnic?

"Don't overthink, the roof is gravely, come sit with me."

I plopped down next to him and waited. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

He just looked at me, "Pick a number between one and four."

"Two."

"Oh, that's a good one." he smiled.

I was so lost. He spoke into the phone. "Number Two." then he hung up the phone.

He dialed another number and spoke, his voice low and strange.

"I think someone has planted a bomb on the Gotham Bridge. The had a mask, a clown mask." then he hung up.

I watched him open the back of the phone and remove the sim card. Snapping it and tossing it over the edge.

He looked at me. "Ready?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. The lights and sirens were converging on the bridge, blocking traffic trying to get on the bridge and hurrying traffic off of it.

I licked my lips , the wind making them feel dry. The coke making them tingle. Joker was suddenly next to me, his shoulder brushing mine. His face close, whispering to me.

"The city is _never_ so beautiful, as when it is rushing to save something. Ordinary people get to feel like heroes. The 'saved' people get to feel alive for maybe the first time in their insignificant life."

I closed my eyes, listening to his softly spoken words as the vibrated into my ear and down my spine.

"For how much the city _hates_ me, they _thrive_ on the chaotic energy I force through the veins of Gotham."

I hummed my agreement, eyes still closed.

"The city was stagnant before I brought it all back to life."

I turned to face him. "Are you blowing up the bridge?"

He smiled, "Nope."

He looked at his watch and then turned my face to the city. The train tracks that circled the city exploded, blowing up at every support beam. I watched as the metal fell from the sky down onto the streets of Gotham. Some fell into the water, some hit buildings and houses.

I looked back up at him. "You had this all set up?" I asked watching his face light up with every explosion.

"I have explosives stashed all over the city." he shrugged, pulling me to lean into him.

I laughed, he was absolutely maniacal. My heart was still beating so fast, I needed to move. I must have been squirming in my seat, Joker's hand squeezed my thigh roughly. I looked at him.

"Why don't we work some of that energy off, yeah?"

I looked at him, the mischievous twinkle back in his eye. "Sounds good."

He stood and pulled me up to my feet. He looked around again and then drug us over to the left side of the building. "After you."

I looked down there was a six foot drop onto a smaller building. I jumped, landing hard on my feet, sending pain up through my heels and into my knees.

He followed behind, landing in a crouch and not seeming to be in pain like I was. He helped me take a few steps until my legs stopped aching.

"We are gonna have to work on that." he laughed.

I didn't find it all that funny. I pulled my arm free of his hands and gestured for him to lead the way. He shrugged and started to walk to the side of this rooftop. I was thankful it had a fire escape that we could climb down easily.

Once on the ground he had my hand and we were running. This felt good. My legs pushing, the blood flowing, it felt right. He tugged me down an alley that looked slightly familiar. He knocked on a metal door and it opened. Loud music pumping.

I looked around, this wasn't the place we were earlier tonight. This was his freaky club from before. He pulled me forward and lead the way down a long hallway. He made his way to the room the furthest down. He pushed the door open and pulled us both inside.

The door closed, I heard the lock click. The room was pitch black. I stood there, unable to see anything, my heart was loud enough, I was sure Joker could hear it. Why was he doing this again. I braced myself for him to scare me.

It seemed like hours, but he finally slid his hand into mine. I didn't gasp or squeak, I was so proud of myself. He pulled me up to his chest, his hands moving up into my hair. Twisting his hand around he gripped my hair hard and pulled my head back.

His mouth moved on my neck, his paint covered flesh grazing my skin felt amazing. He nipped and bit along my neck and I loved it, melting into his chest. His free hand moved along my waist, the feeling blocked by the gun holster. He growled and turned me around, pushing me forward.

My hands flew out in front of me, hoping to brace myself. They pushed into soft fabric, causing my palms to slide forward. I landed on my forearms, Jokers hand still in my hair, pulling alomost painfully.

"Stay." he said and his grip released.

I didn't move a muscle. The remnants of the drugs, mixing with a little bit of fear, made me feel almost dizzy. I waited. My knees felt shaky. He was suddenly there again, I felt him tugging at my jeans, sliding them over my hips. I felt very exposed as he tugged them over my ass and down to my thighs.

His hands removed the gun holster and tossed it to the side. His fingers gripped into the flesh on my hips, almost painfully. I held still, not wanting him to stop. His fingers moved up my sides, scratching along my waist. I couldn't help but squirm under the tickling pressure.

"No, princess, you have to hold still." he said as he slightly swatted my ass.

That hardly seemed fair. I tensed all of my muscles, trying to hold still. His hands moved back up my sides, and underneath my shirt. He moved the fabric up and over my head, my hoodie and shirt tangling, trapping my arms in the fabric.

I didn't move. I let him trap me like that. I buried my face in the fabric and waited. The air felt cold on my skin, I couldn't help the small shivers that moved down my body. His hands moved back to my side and they felt so hot, like they would burn me.

I didn't move. I would win this. His hands slid up to unsnap the back of my bra, the small fabric tickled as it brushed on my back. He moved his hands up to the back of my neck and the drew his nails down the flesh on both sides of my spine. I whimpered, it stung, and felt good.

I didn't move. I could feel my muscles trembling with the effort to keep still. His hands lifted off of my skin, I missed the heat almost instantly. Then nearly jumped as a burning cold touched my lower back. I felt it move over the curve of my ass, then it nicked my skin as the bastard cut through my panties.

I didn't move. He cut through the other side and I felt the fabric fall away from me. His warm hand was on me again, gripping my ass, his finger pressing into the small cut he had made. I hissed at the burn of it. His mouth was suddenly on the cut, his rough tongue moved across it.

I didn't move. He bit and licked up my back, my sides. His hands gripped my breasts, squeezing, then his fingers found my nipples, rolling them. I let out a loud moan, wanting to move. I wanted to pull him under me and fuck him until I pass out.

I didn't move. He moved back away from me. I almost moved to see why, but stopped myself. This was a game to him, and I wanted to win. I heard the sound of fabric, I tried to look around but it was still so dark. Like dark grays on black. Just a room of shadows. Then the shadows shifted.

I didn't move. He was pressed against me, his skin touched mine. I could feel his dick against my thigh.

"You've been so good," he bit my shoulder. "I'm so proud of you." he bit my neck.

I moved. I pushed back against him, his dick rubbed along my folds and pressed against my clit. I moaned at the feeling.

"Oh, no. naughty princess."

I was scared, wondering what he was planning. Then he pushed into me. I pushed back, helping him bottom out, filling my body up completely. He didn't say a word, he didn't move, he just stayed there. I started to squirm, but his entire body was over mine.

Then _he_ moved. His body lifted from my back. His hands moved to my hips, squeezing hard. Finally he moved inside me. His hands moved to my ass, squeezing and pulling on the flesh as he moved. I wanted to move, tried to spread my legs, but he had himself positioned just right. His legs moved to the outside of my legs and locked mine closed.

The friction it caused felt like fire. I loved it as much as I hated it. I tried to untangle my hands and arms from the fabric of my shirt and hoodie, but it seemed like they had fallen asleep. It was like trying to move dead weight.

I let my chest fall forward, glad to be on some kind of soft mattress. I changed the angle of my hips enough that when Joker had pushed in again he rubbed against a spot that made stars burst behind my eyes. I clenched my inner walls around him, involuntarily.

The almost hiss he let out made me do it again on purpose. I pushed back against him and squeezed again. He growled and pulled completely out of me. I gasped, the loss of his body heat made the air seem frigid.

He turned me, pushing my body back on the bed. I felt him pull my shoes off and tug my jeans completely free. I crawled backwards, my arms free of fabric, but tinging with pins and needles as the feeling slowly came back.

His hand was on my ankle. I could barely see his form in the dark. He slid his warm palm up my calf kneading the flesh as he reach for the other ankle as well. I felt the bed dip as he moved onto it, and closer to me. I was trembling again. His mouth followed his hands, kisses and licks. I held my breath as his hands and then mouth made their way to my thighs. He didn't move. His thumb moved to my core, pressing in enough to coat it in my own arousal, then moved to rub small circles on my clit.

I was so close to orgasm, when he stopped. He shifted his body slightly and easily slid back inside me. He leaned forward and kissed me, it was harsh and I tasted blood as he bit at my lip. His hips snapped forward, bruising the insides of my thighs.

I exploded, my body felt like it dissolved into microscopic pieces. The spasms pulling me back together piece by piece. He was sucking and biting along my collarbone, his hips never stopping the rough fast pace they had set.

I leaned up still unable to really see him. I reached up and tugged his hair roughly. The grunt he let out was music to my ears. I pulled him close, nipping him on his earlobe. I moved lower, biting him on the shoulder. His hips lost rhythm for a second. I loved it.

I leaned down flicked my tongue across his nipple, I sucked the flesh into my mouth, biting hard enough, that he moaned out loud. It seemed to urge him to move harder. He grabbed my legs pulling them up and apart. He slid deeper in and I gasped as another orgasm rushed through me.

He was mumbling something into my skin. I couldn't make out the words but held him closer as he finally finished, pouring himself inside me. We stayed like that for a few minutes, I didn't think I could move if I wanted to. His breath puffed on my shoulder. It was relaxing. The slow rhythm lulling me into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, life sometimes gets in the way. enjoy.**

* * *

_~If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_ I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_ Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_ Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart~_

_~Florence + The Machine~_

* * *

I woke up in a panic, the room was still pitch black. I could hear the breathing of Joker next to me. I laid there, my head hurt and my mouth tasted like chemicals. I stayed still, letting thoughts run through my head, hoping my eyes would adjust.

The thoughts came fast,_ 'What the hell am I doing?' 'Did I really do coke last night?' 'Where was this thing going?' "Will this man get me killed?' 'Is this it for me?'_

Each thought made me feel worse than the last. I rubbed my face, trying to push the questions out of my head. I hated when this happened. I moved to get up, every muscle seemed to scream as I slid out of the blankets and my feet touched the floor.

I felt around the floor finding my jeans and sliding them on wincing when the keys jingled in the pocket. My shirt was nowhere to be found, but Jokers clothes seemed to be in a large pile. I tugged on his shirt and slid on my shoes.

I put my arms out in front of me and walked towards what I hoped was the wall. I let out a relieved sigh when my finger touched it. I followed the wall, hands moving to look for a door knob or a light switch. I found the handle. I turned it slowly freezing when the click sounded as loud as gunfire in the silent room.

Joker didn't move, his breathing still slow and deep. I slowly opened the door enough to squeeze through. I stepped out into the hallway and hurried towards what I hoped was the exit. Once I opened the large door, the light outside blinded me. It felt like someone had set fire to my eyes.

Once my eyes adjusted, I headed to where I thought the car was. By the time I fund it I was exhausted, and hungry. I slid into the seat and started the engine. I felt a rush of relief as I drove to my apartment. I _wasn't_ running away. I just needed space to think. I can't think straight when he's around.

I parked the car and ran up to my apartment, grabbing a change of clothes some toiletries, my wallet, and a large part of my money stash. I headed back to the car, really missing mine, but I was not going to go get it. Couldn't risk him finding me right now. When he was with me, I stopped thinking, I just let him sweep me up in the storm that was him.

I drove into the fancier part of the city, and parked the car in the garage. This place was amazing, I stepped into the lobby and up to the counter.

"Welcome to Gotham Suites Hotel, do you have a reservation?"

I smiled, "No, I don't, will that be a problem?"

"No Ma'am, how can I help you?"

"I need a room for a few nights. Single bed, with a view please."

The woman started to type on her computer and then looked back at me. "Alright we have a suite on the 7th floor that is available for 2 nights. It has a view of the water and classic Gotham skyline. Will that work for you?"

"Sounds perfect." I reached into my bag to get my money.

"Alright, we have a two night stay, do you have a credit card to keep on file?"

I did have a card, but it was one Joker had given me for emergencies, work related emergencies. She seemed to see the unease I was sure radiated off me.

"I won't be charged until check out, and if you wanted to pay cash,you can let us know then."

"That's good, yes, let's do that." I dug into the small wallet and pulled out the card. I don't know how he got it, I don't know whose it is, and I didn't want to ask.

She swiped the card and typed some more. "Okay," she handed the card back. "You will be in room 715, feel free to use the room service, it will charge to your room, and you can pay it at checkout. There is complementary laundry service, the bag is in your room. If you need anything pick up the phone in your room and hit the asterisk, it will get you to hospitality and they can help you." she handed me a card for the room.

"Thank you."

"Did you need help with your bags?"

"No ma'am."

"Enjoy your stay."

I smiled and headed to the elevators. There were several. I pressed the button for floor seven. When the doors opened again, I was looking at a long hallway, I looked for the sign for my room. Following the arrows I found it. I opened the door and looked around.

It was huge, one wall seemed to be just windows. I tossed my bag on the table and headed straight for the restroom. I ran a bath in the large tub. I undressed and slid into the hot water. I let it relax my muscles and could feel the sting on a few wounds I had forgotten about.

Once the water started to cool, I drained the water and ran a shower to actually wash up. Squeaky clean, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped up in the robe that was folded on the counter. I moved back into the room and grabbed my phone, and spread out on the large bed.

I frowned, I had a text message from Joker. I ignored it, I _wasn't_ avoiding him, I just needed to think. My stomach growled and I grabbed the menu and the room phone. I ordered a steak, medium rare, a side salad, and french fries. I laid there, ignoring my cell was hard work.

The knock on the door came quickly. I hopped up and answered, tipping the server generously, and set down to devour my food. It was perfect, I ate until I was sure I would split. I pushed the tray out into the hall and closed the door. It was almost 5:00PM.

I looked for the TV and turned on the news. It was talking about last night. The call in bomb sighting and the tracks being demolished. I watched closely, right now two men were arguing over possible Joker motives.

I laughed, when would they figure it out? Joker didn't think like them, he didn't think like anyone I had ever known. That's why they couldn't catch him, that's why they couldn't out think him.

I turned the TV off and let my head fall back on the couch. I had to clear my head. I had to decide some important things right now. I could hear my phone buzzing. I ignored it.

I couldn't do things like I have been. I let him blindside me, pulling me into his chaotic world. I had killed a man. I felt conflicted about the entire thing, but it was done, I couldn't do anything about it now. It was him or Joker, and I chose.

Fuck! I would always chose him. That is what scared me. What if the choice was him or myself? The fact that I wasn't sure scared the hell out of me. I should pick me, right? Right! But would I?

I needed a drink. I headed to the built in mini fridge and opened it. They had small bottles of alcohol and large bottles of wine. I chose the wine. I drank straight from the bottle. My tummy felt warm and my brain was quiet. It was a good feeling.

A yawn escaped me, I looked at the bottle, it was completely empty. I dropped it on the table and stood. The world tilted for a second then righted itself again. I moved to the bed, sliding the robe off and climbing under the blankets.

I dreamed of Joker.

_He was with me on the rooftops, but it was different. He was holding my hands as I leaned back over the edge._

"_I thought I was supposed to float?" I said to him._

"_You are princess."_

_'Then why can't I?"_

"_You're weighted down. You need to let go."_

"_Let go? Of what?" I was looking at him confused._

"_Everything."_

_I let my head fall back, the city looked upside down. "Everything." I repeated. _

_I laughed, then did just that, I let go. His hands held my wrists. I felt like I could fly if he'd just let go._

"_You have to let go too." I said, eyes still locked on the topsy-turvy city. Just like that, his hands were gone, I was falling. _

_I closed my eyes, then opened them again, I was floating. _

I woke up my head hurting and the room spun. I still felt really drunk. I looked at the small clock on the side table. It was 3:00 AM.

I laid there, if I didn't move, neither would the world. My phone buzzed silently on the bed next to me.

I grabbed it. 14 missed messages.

_**2:06 PM** Where are you?_

_**2:33 PM** You took my shirt_

_**2:35 PM** You left your gun_

_**4:00 PM** Where are you?_

_**4:23 PM** This isn't funny_

_**5:00 PM** Fine_

_**6:03 PM** Princess?_

_**6:05 PM** Should I be worried_

_**7:32 PM** You aren't home_

_**10:15 PM** Its late where are you_

_**11:49 PM** Do you have my car?_

_**12:07 AM** I will find you_

_**2:15 AM** Gotham suites?_

_**3:04 AM** You still not answering me? _

I groaned, but decided to answer.

"I'm fine, just needed to clear my head." I hit the send button and waited.

"_Clear it of what?" _

"Everything"

He didn't answer. I laid the phone down and pulled myself out of bed. I wrapped the robe back around me. I went to the restroom and emptied my bladder, feeling instantly better. I washed my hands, and splashed water on my face. I walked back to the bed and climbed onto it. My phone buzzed.

_"did it work?"_

I thought about the question.

"I ended up getting drunk."

He didn't text back. I laid the phone down and leaned back onto the pillows. I fell asleep at some point. The sunlight woke me up. I stretched out along the bed feeling sore muscles pull and relax. I got up and decided to order breakfast. While I waited for room service I took a quick shower to get rid of the last it of sleep tugging at me.

I changed into the clothes I brought and enjoyed a delicious breakfast while I looked out over the city. It looked so different in the day time. Just shiny buildings reflecting the sun. No cloud cover today would be perfect. But this was Gotham, the weather was so unpredictable. I needed to do something for myself. I decided on a spa day. I called down to hospitality services and they set me up an appointment in their spa.

By mid afternoon, I was relaxed, my finger and toe nails painted 'Tickle Me Pink'. I made my way back to my room and collapsed on the bed. I grabbed my phone and checked for messages. There were none, the fact seemed to hurt my feelings. I decided to, once again, do something stupid. I texted him.

"I'm bored."

The reply was almost instant.

_"Figure it out."_

That was not the reply I had hoped for. Had I pissed him off somehow? I put my phone down and rubbed my hands across my face. I looked back at the minibar and moved to grab several of the small bottles. Joker had told me at the start of all of this to do what I want. Take what I want. Well right now I wanted to get drunk. I wanted to just stop thinking for a while. I grabbed the first small bottle and drank it. The burn felt good, I grabbed another. My belly felt hot , my throat was numb. I grabbed a third one. I couldn't even taste it.

I felt pleasantly numb, I liked this feeling. The room was so big, maybe as big as my entire apartment. The ceiling was pretty high, I looked up and a wave of dizziness washed over me. I may be a bit more drunk than I thought I was. I burst into a fit of giggles and laid back on the couch. I picked up my phone and started to type a paragraph to Joker. I hit the send button and reached for the last of the small bottles I had brought to the couch with me.

A knock on the door woke me. I hadn't realized I had even fallen asleep. I pulled myself up from the couch, the world spinning as I stood. Once my feet felt like they were under me I walked to the door. I pulled the door open and saw a clean faced Joker standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I turned around and walked into the room and flopped back onto the couch. He walked into the room and shut the door.

"You are drunk again." he said.

I smiled, "Yep."

He walked to the couch and sat across from me. I turned to look at him. "You didn't answer me." I said.

He looked at me, his face looking almost angelic, then he smiled, the faint scars pulling his skin into a strange crooked smile. He reached down and pulled my feet into his lap. I let out a squeal as I fell back against the arm of the couch. His hands rubbed my feet, pausing to admire my brand new pedicure.

"Pink looks good on you." he said.

I leaned my head back and sighed as he continued to rub my feet. It felt so good. I let my body relax and didn't realize that I had fallen asleep.

I groaned as I woke up, my head was pounding. My mouth was dry and I felt nauseous. I opened my eyes and frowned. I was in my bed, _alone_. Had I hallucinated Joker coming to see me? I looked for my phone and saw it on the nightstand next to a bottle of water and some aspirin. I took the medicine and downed the entire bottle of water. I pulled myself out of bed and went into the restroom. I emptied my bladder and moved to brush my teeth. I washed my face and frowned at my reflection. I felt so ashamed. Who was I turning into. In the last week I have done drugs and gotten drunk two days in a row. I needed to pull myself together.

I moved back to grab my phone and saw a message from Joker. I opened it. The message was simple.

_"I really do love the pink."_

He _had_ been here. My attention was caught by the message before that. I had to scroll up on the screen, it was a large paragraph on the small screen. I read the message.

"you told me a long time ago to take what I want, to do what I want. I know what that is, it's you. I'm done fighting with myself about it. I thought you were pushing me to do things I would never do. But I realize you didn't. All of the things that I have done that could be questionable, I chose to do. The reason isn't important, but you never made me do anything. I had a choice and I chose. come see me, room 715."

I groaned as I read the ramblings of my drunken brain. I tossed the phone on the bed and decided to shower and go home. I couldn't run and hide anymore. I chose this craziness, it is time I put on my big girl panties and handle my business.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: smutty end to this one, be warned.**

* * *

_~She's twisted, he's a rebel, she's sick, he's hard to handle_

_The worst of all is he just don't care~_

_~Skylar Grey~_

* * *

Things had become strange. I had come back to my apartment, after leaving the hotel. Joker had obviously been sleeping here. The bed was a mess and there were dirty dishes in the sink. I tidied up the place and then collapsed on the couch. I felt a bit of guilt gnawing at my stomach. When I had gone to check out of the hotel, the bill was quite a bit more expensive than I had thought.

To be completely honest I hadn't asked the room rate. It was completely my fault. On the other hand, who the hell charges $2500.00 a night for a room? I had also racked up quite a few charges in room service, spa service, and the raided minibar. I let the front desk charge it all to Joker's credit card, hoping the limit was high enough to cover it. It was.

Now sitting at home, I wasn't sure if I should warn him that I had just charged almost seven grand on his emergency card he had given me. One part of me said to tell him, and be rude about it. It was the least he owed me. The other, more rational part said to break it gently and apologize. I sat on my couch, weighing my options. Thankfully by the time he barged into my apartment, I had made up my mind.

He walked in, slightly surprised to see me.

"You're home?" he said tossing his coat over the back of the couch. He practically flopped down onto the couch and laid his head in my lap.

I reached my hand up to run my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair.

"Yea, I'm back."

"Good, bed gets cold without you."

I tugged the locks that were in my hand. "Did you just actually call me a bed warmer?"

He smacked his lips together and then smiled. "Are you implying that you are something else?"

I started to open my mouth and let him know what I was, when the words died on my tongue. I had no argument. I thought back over the time spent with this madman and realized, I had no clue where we actually stood. I know what I had assumed, but he and I had never really talked about it.

"Did I stump you with that one? I win." He said looking smug.

I slapped my hand down over his mouth. I needed him to just be quiet. Now would be the time to tell him that he was the one who paid for my literal pity party and see where we were in this crazy 'relationship'.

"I charged my stay to the credit card you gave me."

He hummed under my palm, but didn't look surprised.

"It was almost seven grand."

His eyes narrowed, I slid my hand off of his mouth, preparing for whatever was about to happen.

"How much alcohol did you drink?"

I laughed, I had been prepared for yelling, silence, even anger. This was why I stayed confused. When I thought I knew what to expect, I was wrong.

He sat up, face serious again. "I don't like you running away when things happen. Cowards run. What happened to the brave girl who put the moves on a known murderer? The brave girl who took what she wanted. The brave girl who killed a man to save what was hers."

What? I was not a coward. Had he just said He was mine? I felt a wave of girly nonsense move through me, settling in my stomach in the form of rabid butterflies.

"You're mine?" I asked.

He stared at me, blank faced. "Yeah."

I lunged for him, knocking us both off of the couch. The impact of us hitting the floor caused my forehead to hit against his. I ignored the flash of pain and kissed him. The gritty feel of his grease paint familiar to my tongue.

He laughed against my mouth. "What was that all about?"

I laughed too. "I'm happy."

I got up and pulled him up with me.

"What is the plan today?" I asked.

"Gotta tie up loose ends at the motel."

"Okay let's go, I have to finish cleaning my room out anyway."

We went back to the motel, the job being mostly done, Joker and the guys were starting to pack up. It was odd to think this wasn't his place. I had been to the warehouse that first time we met, but every other time was at the motel.

I almost felt sad about it. Was I really going to miss this place? Then my mind was wandering, where did Joker live? Did he have one place? Did he move around a lot? I looked over at him as he drove.

"So? Do you have a new job planned out?"

His eyes shot over to look at me then they were back on the road. "No."

"Oh."

I was feeling kind of sad now. I didn't like not knowing what was going on. It made me feel helpless. Out of control, I didn't like it. We pulled up to the motel and hopped out. The guys were moving around, some packing up a few cars, from the street it looked like the usual motel traffic.

I let Joker go and talk with his men and I headed up to my room. I figured I would get anything I had left packed up and take back to the apartment. It wasn't much, I had been slowly bringing thigs home with me. I found a few pieces of clothing, a bit of make-up. I went ahead and cleaned out the small fridge. The room was basically how it was when I first got here.

I grabbed the small backpack with the clothes and set it on the bed. I felt like I might actually miss this place. There was a knock on the door. I opened it, not surprised to see Joker there. He pushed his way into the room, looking around.

"All packed up?" he said.

"Yea."

He moved to lay on the bed, shoving the bag I had just set there to the floor. I watched him lean back and get comfortable on the bed. He patted the bed next to him. I smiled and climbed up, laying on his arm and shoulder. We laid there for a few minutes, when Joker moved tucking me under his body. He was on his elbows over me, his hair like a curtain around my face. It had gotten long, maybe I could trim it for him.

"You want to fool around?" he raised his eyebrows.

I laughed. "One last time before we hit the road." I agreed.

He set up and pulled his shirt off, stripping quickly. His body looking scarred but amazing in the dim lights. I let him strip down fully, enjoying the free peep show. He stood now at the end of the bed, naked, his grease paint all but gone. He looked like a wolf, waiting to kill. It looked like he held himself rigid so much, it seemed his natural state. I raised one eyebrow at him, daring him to make a move.

He grabbed my foot, sliding the shoe off, tossing it to the floor. He moved to the other, repeating the action. I watched as he tugged on the ankle of my skinny jeans, not knowing they wouldn't slide off without the button. I wasn't helping him. I wanted him to take complete control, I liked it when he did. He reached up and grabbed my knees. tugging me down, closer to him. He reached forward and unsnapped the button, then tugged the jeans off.

I let out a small giggle, as he tossed the jeans to the ground, looking like he would murder them if he could. He moved back up to my legs, his rough hands moving along my calves, his mouth following. I almost pouted when he stopped at my inner thighs. He lifted himself up and pulled me with him. He lifted my shirt, pulling it over my head. He tossed it and moved to take off my bra.

He repeated the entire process starting at my fingertips. I definitely pouted when he skipped over my breasts and bit along the flesh of my stomach. My nipples were so hard they ached and he was ignoring them. I reached for him and he slapped my hand away. He reached my panties and moved to slide them down my legs. I could feel the heat between my thighs building.

His hand slid up my legs, spreading them impossibly wide. He kept his hands on my knees, keeping me spread open. The look in his face was crazed, he moved his hips closer, his dick pushing against me, barely penetrating me. I tried to move my hips, but he held me steady.

"Please, will you just fuck me?" I begged.

He froze, his eyes looking at me like he almost didn't recognize me. His head cocked to the side, the green locks falling over his face. Without warning he pushed into me, sliding in with ease. I couldn't help it, I moaned. Joker was moving slowly, almost pulling all the way out, before he would plunge back in bottoming out. He held my legs wide, the strain on my inner thighs and hips almost hurting. Almost.

The pressure was building in my belly, tightening, threatening to snap with each movement he made inside me. I reached up and palmed my aching breasts, hoping to get the last push I needed. He moved quickly, laying completely over me, his hands gripping my own hands up and over to the back of my head. His chest rubbed against me, he rolled his hips, pushing inside me and causing him to grind into my clit. He held me close as he moved slowly, in, grind, out, in, grind, out.

I was too mush, I felt my body break apart, the wave of pleasure almost hurting as he continued to slowly fuck me through it. I was almost in tears, I felt like a big ball of boneless mush. Joker began to pick up his pace, his movements harsher. He let my hands go, his movements chasing his own release. I knew that he needed more, that he liked it a bit rougher.

I reached up and gripped his hair tugging it roughly. I leaned forward, biting and scratching along his chest. I ran my nails down his back, digging in. He moaned spurring me to push a little more, I grabbed his hand, and moved it to my throat, squeezing his fingers. He tightened his grip, I could feel my heart beat start to pulse behind my eyes. His body was slick with sweat and a bit of blood. His eyes were locked on mine, his hips slapped against me, I felt the darkness seep through my vision. His grip loosened and the blood and oxygen rushed to my head.

He came, his body giving a few shallow thrusts before he collapsed, breathing heavy. I held him to me, running my hands along his spine. I wasn't sure what that had been about, the slow, almost gentle sex was strange. I enjoyed it, but it was just now what we usually did. He moved his face, nuzzling down into my shoulder. He nipped at my neck and tickled me. That was back to normal.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I think I will stop this story here. It seemed like the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

_~I've begun to realize_

_ That I'm better when I am with you_

_ You delivered me from the pain_

_ In my life_

_ Easy now to recognize_

_ All the misery I have been through_

_ It was beating me to submission_

_ Till the day you arrived_

_ Suddenly, I felt alive_~

_~Disturbed~_

* * *

I was running, barely able to breathe, I could feel the sharp stitch in my side. My legs were burning, but I knew I had to keep going, I couldn't stop. The corner was just up ahead, if I could just get to the corner. I gripped the bricks and pulled myself around the corner of the building, ducking down behind the large garbage bin. I held my breath, watching for the men that were chasing me.

They ran passed me, missing the alley completely. I let out a sigh of relief. I stayed crouched down, waiting to make sure they were gone. I hated that I had to run, Joker had taught me how to handle most situations. I had no problem shooting if it would save my life. If I still had my gun this would be a different story.

I had had a bad feeling from the start. When Joker had called and told me he wanted me at the meeting with him, a familiar face for the guys there, my stomach had butterflies. Even though I didn't want to be there, I had showed up to the meeting, gun in my holster ready to just be backup. Moral support. Joker had a meeting with the men from before, the ones I had pulled a gun on in the bar.

The room was large, like an actual office. It had a long table with maybe twenty seats around it. The men we had met with before were at the end of the table. Joker walked in and sat at the opposite end, propping his feet on the table. I set by him and the guys with us stood behind Joker.

I sat in the chair, listening to the conversation, it was the same as before, basically. Money this, deadlines that, blah blah blah. I wasn't sure why I was even there. I crossed my legs and couldn't help but fidget.

Raised voices brought my attention back to the conversation.

"You doubled the last one, that should at least give us a discount for this. You are being outrageous." The man practically yelled across the room.

Joker stood, "I'm a murderous clown, of course I'm outrageous." he nearly laughed.

I stood, my instincts telling me shit was about to go down. The men were all talking at once, and Joker was laughing at the entire thing. One of their guys turned and drew his gun. I saw the man move quickly and grabbed my own. I shot him, three times. All hell broke loose.

The men all opened fire, Joker shoving me towards the door. We got out of the room and started to run. We took the stairs, Joker laughing and pushing me, I cursed as I dropped my gun. He wouldn't let me stop to grab it, keeping me running. We got to the doors of the building and I froze. There was the lit up bat signal, bright on the dark sky.

Joker's eyes were on the signal. "Go, take the longest way back to your apartment, stay there."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll head that way, but we gotta split up, they will be sending men and it looks like the bat is out there somewhere."

"Okay." I said.

I kissed him quickly and we parted ways. I ran, after a few blocks, there were less people and I could hear the men running behind me.

That is how I found myself hiding behind this stinky dumpster. I figured I had given it enough time, pulling myself up to standing again, I headed to the street. I walked a few blocks before seeing a taxi. I hailed the cab and headed to my apartment.

I thankfully had enough cash on me to cover the fare home, heading straight to the shower to wash away the smell of trash and sweat that stuck to me. Once I was clean I got dressed and moved to the couch to wait.

I woke up with the sun burning my eyes. I looked around the apartment as I rubbed the last of the sleep from them. He wasn't here. I stood and stretched, muscles sore from the running last night. I grabbed my phone checking for any messages. Nothing. Joker had said he would meet me here. My stomach felt sick. I turned on the TV to see if there was anything on the news.

Sure enough, his face was all over the screen. I felt like crying as I saw the video play of him being taken from GCPD to a van. His make up was smeared, flaky in some places. His cheek was bruised and he had a gash on his forehead that had bled down his face. Someone had tried to clean some of it but he looked awful. I hardly heard the words the news anchor was saying.

It sounded like they were taking him to Arkham until he could be charged and brought to trial. I sat on my couch, unsure what to do. I muted the TV and moved to the kitchen, grabbing bread to make some toast. My stomach was in knots. What the fuck happened? I made a large pot of coffee and planted myself on the couch. The news was running nonstop and 90% was about him.

I only left the comfort of my old couch to use the restroom. The news had given minimal details about what had happened. It was getting dark outside and they were now repeating the same stories. I could almost repeat them word for word. I turned off the TV and forced myself to go to bed. I turned off the lights and pulled the blanket up around me.

My phone buzzed waking me up. I grabbed it and saw the time. It was two in the morning and I had a text from a number I didn't know. I opened the text and smiled.

_"You up Princess?" _

"J?"

_"Who else?" _

"What happened?"

_"Too long to type, tell you when I see you." _

"You getting out?"

_"Yeah, soon. gotta go I'll text you later."_

I set the phone down and stared at the ceiling. I should have known, nothing could keep a man like Joker down.

He texted me the next night, about the same time.

_"I need you to do me a favor."_

"Sure."

_"I need you to pick up a package and deliver it to a friend."_

I smiled. Always busy, busy, busy. He sent me the details. I didn't recognize either address. I was exhausted, I set the phone back down, falling back to sleep fairly quickly. I woke up the next morning and got dressed and ready. I Pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I didn't bother with make up. I grabbed my bag and headed out. I drove to the address he had sent to me and parked the car. This wasn't a neighborhood I had been to before. I looked for the building number, finding it finally. I got out and walked up to the door. Stepping inside, I looked around. This was like some kind of office building. There were chairs along one wall. At the back, a receptionist at a large wooden desk.

I walked up to her and smiled. "I'm here to pick up a package for Bree."

The woman looked at me, eyebrow raised, then reached into the desk drawer. She pulled out a medium sized envelope handing it to me. She didn't speak.

"Thanks." I said.

I headed back out of the office and got in my car. I put the other address into my phone, following directions. The further into Gotham proper, the more I wished I had my gun. The phone told me I had arrived. The house looked small, but clean. There were no lights on, and no cars in the driveway. I felt the fear try to bubble up, I pushed it down. Joker wouldn't let me go into a dangerous situation without warning me. Would he?

I got out and walked up to the door. I knocked twice on the door and waited. I couldn't hear anything. I knocked again and the door swung open. I stepped inside, it was too dark to see more than shadows.

"Hello?" My voice echoed in the house.

I stepped further in, and the door slammed behind me. I turned in time to see Joker standing there.

"Surprise." he said.

I was speechless. I jumped on him, kissing him.

"You asshole!" I said against his mouth.

"Such sweet pet names." he said back.

I laughed.

* * *

This has been a fun story to write, I have enjoyed the hell out of it. Thank you everyone who have left reviews and sent PMs. It has meant so much to me. here is the long list for the story.

chapter 1: Monotonous by Eartha Kitt

chapter 2: The Way You Like It by Adema

chapter 3: Do or Die by Papa Roach

chapter 4: Machinehead by Bush

chapter 5: Just take It by Stain'd

chapter 6: Kinky by Kesha

chapter 7: Weak by AJR

chapter 8: The Promise by In this Moment

chapter 9: Dizzy by Goo Goo Dolls

chapter 10: The Promise by In this Moment

chapter 11: Carousel by Melanie Martinez

chapter 12: This Moment by In This Moment

chapter 13: Tightrope by Papa Roach

chapter 14: Bad Things by Machine Gun Kelly

chapter 15: So It Goes by Taylor Swift

chapter 16: Animal by Kesha

chapter 17: Always by Blink 182

chapter 18: I can't Feel My Face by The Weeknd

chapter 19: Howl by Florence + the Machine

chapter 20: Twisted by Skylar Grey

chapter 21: You're Mine by Disturbed


End file.
